


Belle of the Black

by Whedonista93



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Miranda, Serenity takes on a new pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lǎo Péngyǒu

**Author's Notes:** Title means "old friend" or "dear friend." 

 

**Persephone**

RyAnne stood on the docks, eyeing the Firefly in the distance, noting the cheery girl sitting in front of it, clearly looking for passengers. A big guy and some city dandy had left on a mule a few minutes before, clearly heading out for supplies. The city dandy had kissed the cheery girl before leaving. Standing there, Ry began to question her resolve, but she’d made a promise, and she wasn’t going to back out of it now. She hitched her bag up over her shoulder and started threading through the crowd toward the ship.

As she reached the dock where the Firefly towered directly above her, she had another moment of uncertainty. The cheery young woman noticed her standing there.

“ _Nǐ hǎo_!” she greeted, smiling even wider. Noticing Ry’s line of sight, she added, “Pretty thing, ain’t she? You lookin’ for a ride?”

Bracing herself, Ry shook her head and tried to smile, “Not exactly. I’m looking for Zoe Washburne.”

The girl’s surprise was clear, “Oh! Well, uh… she’s, uh, just… I’ll go find her.”

“ _Xièxie_.” Ry responded, inclining her head.

She spent her time looking over the ship and nervously shuffling her feet, still contemplating an escape. Before she could decide to follow through, Kaylee was coming back down the ramp, Zoe  striding right behind her, followed by a tall man in tan pants, a red button-up rolled up to his elbows and suspenders. Upon sighting her, Zoe stopped dead in her tracks, so abruptly that the man behind her almost plowed into her. Ry lifted her chin and made herself maintain eye contact with the other woman. Zoe’s face was unreadable, and Ry still didn’t know what to expect. Finally, Zoe seemed to snap out of it and smiled before walking quickly the rest of the way down the ramp and wrapping her arms around Ry. Ry quickly dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Zoe as well, letting out a sigh of relief.

They pulled apart, but Ry left a hand grasped on Zoe’s arm, “I wasn’t sure how you’d react to me showing up here.”

“Why would I be anything but happy, _lǎo péngyǒu_?”

Ry just shrugged, “I heard about… I’m sorry. I can’t imagine.” Ry gently squeezed Zoe’s arm before dropping her hand back to her side.

“Thank you. It’s… I’m managing.”

“I never doubted you would. But still…”

“I know. So, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been on Persephone for a good few years now.”

“I know that. I meant… **here**.”

“Uh… not to interrupt this touching scene, but Zoe, I take it you know this woman?” the man who had come out with Zoe questioned.

Zoe turned to look at him, “ _Shì’a_ , Captain. RyAnne Belle, she’s an old friend of Wash’s. Ry, this is Captain Malcolm Reynolds.” If anyone noticed the hitch in Zoe’s voice as she said Wash’s name, it was ignored.

Ry inclined her head toward the captain, “Sir.” Turning back to Zoe, she took a deep breath, “I’m here because Wash asked me to be.” She held her hand up as Zoe opened her mouth to question what she meant. “Bear with me a moment. Wash waved me just over two months ago. Told me the lot of you were about to do something real stupid, and even more necessary. Wouldn’t tell me what, but I figured it out right quick after that broadcast. He told me if I didn’t hear from him again, he figured _Serenity_ was in need of a new pilot, and he wanted to make sure it was someone who would take care of his _jiātíng_. My heart broke when I didn’t hear from him again, but I made a promise to a friend, and I intend to keep it, if you’ll have me.”

The silence that rang out when she finished was deafening. If Ry didn’t know better, she’d think Zoe was on the verge of tears.

Finally, the captain spoke up, looking at his first mate, “Zoe?”

Zoe looked up at the captain, then back to Ry, then back to the captain, “Sir.”

“A word?”

Zoe nodded and moved off to the side with the captain, leaving Ry to stand shuffling her feet once again.

* * *

Zoe did her best to focus on Mal, but she was also trying to process the idea that her husband had known he might not survive Miranda, so much so that he took steps in case he didn’t. Mal reached out and gently placed one hand on her shoulder while using the other to turn her face toward him.

“Zoe. What are you thinking?”

“I… It’s like he knew he wasn’t going to make it. Why wouldn’t he say anything if he was thinkin’ that, Mal?”

“I don’t rightly know, Zoe, but clearly he was. Question is, what’re we gonna see fit to do about it?”

Zoe’s eyebrows pulled in, “Sir?”

“This girl, you believe her?”

“Yes sir.”

“You trust her?”

“Yes sir.”

“We do need a pilot. “

“River…”

“You know just as well as I do little River’s likely to decide dancin’ ‘round the cargo bay’s more important that stayin’ at the helm.”

“Yes sir.”

“This girl a good pilot?”

“Yes sir.”

“Do you want to bring her on?”

“You’re asking me, sir?”

“Seein’ as you’re the one who knows her, and it was your husband who thought to put her here… yes, I am. It’s your decision, Zoe.”

“Yes sir.”

“Is that, ‘Yes sir, I understand it’s my choice’ or ‘Yes sir, we should keep her’?”

Zoe finally relaxed and almost smiled, “Yes sir, we should keep her.”

 * * *

As the captain and Zoe stepped aside, the cheery young woman approached Ry somewhat shyly, “RyAnne’s what Zoe said, right? I’m Kaylee.” She stuck her hand out.

Ry looked up from her feet and shook the offered hand, “You can call me Ry.”

Kaylee smiled brightly, “So, you’re a pilot?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Ma’am?! Oh no! that’s too fancy. Just Kaylee.”

“Kaylee.” Ry allowed a small smile. “Mechanic?”

“Yeah! How’d you know?”

“Callouses,” Ry dipped her chin toward the girls hands, “and you’ve got a bit of grease here.” Ry touched her finger to her own chin.

“Oh!” Kaylee rubbed her chin on her sleeve. “So, uh, you knew Wash?” Kaylee looked so sad, but so hopeful.

Ry couldn’t help but allow a small smile of her own and she nodded, “Before the war. We were in flight school together.”

“When’d you meet Zoe?”

“After they were married. Whenever _Serenity_ landed on a planet I was on, I’d meet up with Wash. A couple years after the war, he brings along this gorgeous woman who looks like she could kill me with her pinky. I’d never been happier for him.”

“That’s sweet!”

At that point, Zoe and the captain came back to them. The captain flicked his gaze over her before he spoke, “Pay’s not much, but it’s enough to live on. We ain’t runnin’ from the Alliance these days, but we ain’t exactly friendly with them.”

Ry’s mouth tightened, “Don’t care for ‘em much myself.”

Mal nodded and almost grinned, “Welcome to _Serenity._ ”

 * * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Translations:**

_Nǐ hǎo -_ Hello

_Xièxie -_  Thank you

_lǎo péngyǒu_ \- old/dear friend

_Shì’a -_ Yes

_jiātíng_  - family


	2. Woman of My Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ry proves her worth.

**Persephone**

“That all you got?” Zoe asked nodding toward Ry’s bag.

Ry shook her head, “One more bag and two crates, not far from here. Didn’t wanna seem too presumptuous.”

Zoe laughed as she kicked open the bunk door and began the decent, Ry waiting for her to reach the bottom before dropping her bag down and following. She looked around, surveying her new lodging.

Zoe spoke up, “Nothing fancy, bunk’s a mite bigger than some of the others. There’s plenty of storage space, sink and toilet are in the wall there, shower in the corner, there.”

“I don’t need much. It’ll do just fine.” Ry responded.

“I’ll show you around the ship, and when the boys get back with the mule, we’ll go for the rest of your things.”

“Sounds good.”

Zoe showed her the bridge first, but hung back some, not really willing to actually step foot inside. Ry took a quick glance around, but determined to familiarize herself with it later, when Zoe wasn’t obligated to stay with her. She was shown to the kitchen and the commons, where she was introduced to a young woman named River, who didn’t seem to be all there.

She’d just looked as Ry, saying, “She’ll tame the beast,” before wandering off. Zoe’d just shrugged before heading to the infirmary, the passenger dorms, the engine room, and finally back to the cargo bay where the two men she’d watched leave earlier were returning, laden with supplies.

The big guy looked her up and down before grunting, “Who’s the tail?”

Ry quirked an eyebrow upward and her hand drifted casually to caress the knife at her hip.

It was Zoe who answered though, and Ry appreciated the edge and unspoken threat in her voice, “RyAnne Belle. Our new pilot.”

The big guy, to his credit kept his mouth shut.

The city dandy seemed surprised, “ _Zhen_?”

“ _Zhen_ , Doc. No offense meant to your sister.”

He seemed nonplussed, “None taken.”

“Ry, this is our medic, Doctor Simon Tam,” Zoe nodded toward the city dandy, “River’s brother. And the big guy is Jayne Cobb.”

Ry nodded to the doc and eyed Jayne, “Merc?”

“Yep. Gents, let’s get this thing unloaded, Ry and I are headed out for her belongings.”

With that everyone in the bay, Ry included, set to unloading the mule. It took Ry and Zoe less than an hour to return with the rest of Ry’s things and distribute them into her bunk. They found the rest of the crew in the mess hall, sitting down to supper, and joined them. Ry took the opportunity to observe her new crew. Kaylee and Simon were obviously a couple; the mechanic’s chair was angled sideways and her legs were draped over the docs. The captain sat at the head of the table, speaking quietly with a lovely young woman Ry had yet to be introduced to. Jayne was focused on entirely on his food, aside from the occasional glance in her direction and frequently batting River’s hands away from his plate. As she and Zoe tucked into their own plates, the young woman with the captain looked up and noticed Ry.

“Hello,” she said kindly, “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

Mal spoke up, “’Nara, this is our new pilot, RyAnne, was it?”

Ry nodded, “You can call me Ry. My mother was the only person who ever called me by my full name.”

The captain nodded, “Ry it is, then. This is Inara Serra.”

Ry’s eyebrows raised, “Didn’t realize you had a Companion aboard.”

The captain seemed taken aback.

Ry rushed to explain, albeit as vaguely as she could, “I was wounded about a year back and took refuge on Sihnon. Miss Sera’s name is well known.”

Her answer seemed to suffice.

Inara herself answered, “None of that now. We’re far less formal than all that on _Serenity_. You must call me Inara.”

Ry nodded an acknowledgment and smiled at the Companion as the conversation shifted to other matters.

Kylee piped up, “Cap, Simon ‘n Jayne couldn’t find a compression coil. We’re grounded ‘til we get a new one.”

“You can’t fix the one we got?” the captain seemed irritated.

“ _Huàile_ , Cap. No chance.”

“ _Āiyā_! And you couldn’t find one nowhere?” Simon and Jayne both shook their heads.

“Captain. If I could interject,” Ry offered, “I know a guy who’ll have one. Iffen you wanna send Kaylee tomorrow, he’s a sucker for a pretty face. Note from me, he’ll give her a fair deal. I’d go myself, but I’d like to get a feel for _Serenity_. Send the big guy here,” she jerked her chin toward Jayne, “just to make sure my guy’s a gentlemen.” She turned her attention to the mercenary, “I’d maybe keep my mouth shut and just stand there scowling with your gun though, you strike me as the type that send fists and bullets flying iffen you open your mouth.”

Jayne started up out of his chair as a howl of laughter came from the captain. Jayne looked at him, but Mal just said, “Girl I think you’ll fit in right fine ‘round here. I do believe I’ll take you up on that. And Jayne, follow the little lady’s advice and keep your mouth shut.”

Jayne sat back down, but continued to glare at Ry. She just smirked back.

 * * *

The captain walked onto the bridge early afternoon to find Ry fiddling with controls and numerous panels open to expose the wiring.

Mal cleared his throat to get her attention, “Miss Belle?”

Ry swung around in the pilot’s chair, “Ry, captain. Like the lady said last night, no formalities needed.”

The captain nodded, “Right. Well… right to the point. Zoe and I have a meetin’ ‘bout a job. I appreciate you wantin’ to get ta know the ship, but you been at it all morning and Jayne’s off with Kaylee ‘bout that engine part. I don’t expect no trouble, but I don’t like goin’ in a gun short. Zoe trusts ya, and that’s good enough for me.”

Ry looked at the captain, somewhat amused, “You want me to come with you?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I suppose if the captain orders.”

Mal just nodded.

“Well, what’re we waitin’ for?”

They headed to the cargo bay where Zoe was waiting. The trio headed out into the street in companionable silence.

A few minutes out, Zoe addressed the captain, “We sure this job Badger’s got is actually legit?”

Ry stopped dead in her tracks and Zoe and Mal looked back at her curiously.

“Did you just say Badger?”

Mal answered, “Yeah. Weasely little fellow, likes ta wear a bowler hat. Know him?”

“I do. And if you’re doin’ business with him, I’ll just be heading back to the ship.”

“And that brings me back to my original problem of being a gun short.”

“Captain, you’re better off a gun short than tryin’ to do business with Badger while I’m present.”

“You care to explain yourself?”

“You remember I mentioned getting’ hurt about a year back? I was doin’ a job for Badger. He swore up and down it was legit. ‘No chance ‘a goin’ south,’ he said, knowing full well the folks he sent me to always killed the messenger. I told that _húndàn_ I’d shoot him if I ever laid eyes on him again and I meant it.”

“Hmph. Well, so long as we get the details on this job first, feel free. Been meanin’ to find a new middle man anyhow. ‘Sides, I get the feelin’ he might not be too keen on crossin’ the likes ‘a you twice.”

Ry just nodded and resumed walking.

 * * *

Mal and Zoe were regular enough that Badger’s guards didn’t take their guns; Badger knew he was more likely to get hurt if he tried taking their guns than he was letting them keep them. And his guards didn’t recognize Ry. Badger greeted Mal and Zoe, barely glancing at Ry, who kept her head down and her hand on her gun.

“New blood, eh?” Badger asked.

“You ain’t interested in my crew any more now than you’ve ever been, Badger. Get on with it.”

“Straight to business, then? You’re no fun, Mal.”

“You said this job’s legit. Let’s hear it.”

“Client wants to transport goods off world. Real quiet-like. Heard about the business you did with Harrow and asked for you.”

“Don’t like the sound of that.”

“You have a reputation. That a bad thing?”

“Could be.”

“Not keen on people askin’ for us specific. Sounds too much like a trap. We still got more enemies than friends.”

“Awh, come on now, Mal. I ever lead you wrong?”

Mal quirked an eyebrow as Ry let out a very unladylike guffaw, catching Badger’s attention as she looked up and stared him dead in the eye, a steely glint in hers. Mal stepped aside as she stepped forward and casually unholstered her gun. When she stood an arms-length from him, she raised her gun to rest against his heart. At this his guards finally took notice, but were discouraged from moving themselves by Mal and Zoe’s guns.

“Who’s this job for, Badger?”

The little man gulped, “Client wanted to remain anonymous.”

“ _Zhēntāmā de méizhé_. I know you’re used to Mal here, but you know damn well what to expect from me as well, and I don’t shine to workin’ for a man without a name, _dǒng ma_?” Ry cocked her gun.

“ _Gāisǐ de_ , alright, alright. Name’s Wing. Atherton Wing.”

“ _Tā mā de_!” Ry heard the captain exclaim behind her.

“Captain?” Ry asked without taking her eyes or her gun off Badger.

“Definitely a _gorram_ trap. I might’ve crossed that arrogant _húndàn_ a while back. Figured he might come after me one of these days he got a mind to.”

“Our friend here know about that?”

“ _Shì’a_.”

“Now, Badger, what’s that say about what kind of friend you are?”

“I’m just a middle man.” Badger said, still eyeing her gun warily.

“ _Qù nǐ de_.” Ry responded. Lowering her voice so only he could hear, Ry continued, “You know who I am. You know what I’m capable of. You try crossing me or mine ever again, and you’ll wish I’d killed you after that last job.” Ry stepped slightly back and raised her voice again, “Now, here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna give me what my take should’ve been on the last job I pulled for you. Then you’re gonna give Mal and Zoe here whatever take was this Wing fellow promised. And after that, I so much as hear your name again, I’m coming back to put a hunk of lead between your eyes. _Dǒng ma_?”

Badger stuttered at her in disbelief. The amount of money she was demanding really was obscene, but his better judgment and sense of self-preservation won out. He grudgingly loaded the money into two bags, one for her and one for Mal and Zoe, eyes only rarely leaving her gun. As they turned to go she heard him mutter under his breath, “So much for shooting me next time you saw me.”

Ry turned to him with a bright smile, “ _Duìbùqǐ_! You’re right. I’m nothing if not a woman of my word.” And she fired a round into his knee then brushed past a slack-jawed Mal and Zoe trying to hold back a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Zhen – really/truly  
> Huàile – It’s broken  
> Āiyā – shit (kind of a general curse)  
> Húndàn – bastard  
> Zhēntāmā de méizhé – No f***ing way  
> dǒng ma – Understand  
> Gāisǐ de – damn it  
> Tā mā de – literally, his mother; implied- F***  
> Gorram – damn  
> Shì’a – Yes (agreement)  
> Qù nǐ de – Screw you  
> Duìbùqǐ - Sorry


	3. Cái bù shì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne jerked his head up, “Wait a gorram minute! YOU shot him?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "No way!" or "Hell no!"
> 
> I promise I'll get past character arc and toward more interactions and relationships soon. Just try to be patient with me. I've spent a lot of time creating the character of RyAnne and I'm trying (and personally feel like I'm failing miserably so far) to do her justice.

**Persephone**

Mal, Zoe, and Ry were all grateful to see the mule back in the hold and Jayne sitting in the cargo bay as they hurried back onto _Serenity_.

As soon as they entered the bay, Mal was calling out, “Kaylee!!!”

A moment later the mechanic came running from the engine room. “Yeah, Captain?”

“How much longer ‘til that coil’s in place and this boat’s ready to fly?”

“Maybe an hour?”

“Make it half that. Go!”

Kaylee scampered back in the direction of the engine room as Ry headed toward the bridge, dropping the bag with her take down into her bunk along the way. She rapidly started sorting out the mess of wires she’d made that morning. When Kaylee’s voice came over the comm informing her that the coil would be good to go in five minutes she stuck her head out to yell down into the cargo bay, “Cobb! Need an extra set of hands, now!”

The mercenary came stomping in a minute later, growling, “What’re ya hollerin’ fer?!”

“Start bolting those panels back into place.” Ry responded, nodding toward the loose panels.

“ _Cái bù shì_! Why should I do a damn thing you tell me?”

“Cause I said to do whatever the hell she tells you!” Mal called as he hurried by the bridge door.

Jayne grumbled and glared, but set to bolting panels back into place as Ry started fiddling with controls.

“What _feng le_ mess went down to have everyone throwin’ such a fit ta get outta here?” he finally asked.

Ry glanced briefly over her shoulder, “Badger might’ve got himself shot.”

“More like robbed then shot.” Zoe said, with a hint of amusement in her voice, from where she’d appeared outside the bridge door.

“Zoe, glad you’re here! I need the airlock sealed.”

“On it.” Zoe nodded and disappeared.

Jayne had stilled and was just staring at Ry, “Someone finally killed that little weasel and I miss it?”

“Keep bolting. Not dead, just bleeding.”

Just as Jayne bolted the last panel back into place, Kaylee came over the comm saying the engine was good to go, directly followed by Zoe’s affirmation that everyone was on board and the airlock was sealed. Ry lifted off and into the black.

 * * *

**The Black**

Ry maintained a hard-burn until they were far enough into the black to switch _Serenity_ into autopilot, at which point the captain called everyone to the mess. Most of the crew seemed a mite uncomfortable until Mal, Zoe, and Ry all looked at each other and burst into laughter.

As they began to calm, Kaylee spoke up tentatively, “ _Zhè shì zěnme huí shì_ , Cap’n? Last time we had to burn off a planet like that, we was runnin’ from Reavers.”

“Ooh, nothin’ so bad as all that, little one. Shot our _lǎo péngyǒu_ , Badger, after liberating the take from the job he was settin’ us up with from his safe. Wasn’t too keen on stickin’ round long enough for him to try somethin’ foolish as comin’ after us.”

“ _Shénme_?!” Kaylee’s face clearly displayed shock.

“The job was a trap. Tipped us off to that when he mentioned the client had asked for us by name.”

“Who was the client?”

“He didn’t seem keen on sharin’ that bit of information at first, but Ry here can be quite persuasive.” He quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

“I was informed you’d all recognize the name Atherton Wing?” Ry smirked.

“ _Cao wo_!” Inara gasped under her breath causing the captain to chuckle and Ry to raise an eyebrow as Inara turned red up to her ears before continuing more loudly, “That _yúbèn húndàn_! How could he – oooh!” she seemed unable to finish her thought out loud as she buried her face in her hands. Mal rested a hand on her shoulder as he chuckled.

“I expected it sooner or later. Didn’t figure on him going through Badger, though.” The Captain said.

It was silent for a moment before Simon spoke up, “So, let me see if I got this right… Badger was trying to set us up, and you caught him in it, so you robbed him, and shot him, before flying off Persephone like madmen…”

“Sounds ‘bout right.” Mal grinned.

“’Cept I’da shot him either way. We had unfinished business. Still do, far as I’m concerned.” Ry muttered.

At that, Jayne jerked his head up, “Wait a _gorram_ minute! _You_ shot him?!”

“Yeah. What’s it to you?”

“I jus’ figured it woulda been Mal. Why’d _you_ shoot him?”

“Wasn’t my first dealings with Badger. Like I said, we had unfinished business. Weasely little _húndàn_ almost got me killed a while back. I warned him what would happen if I ever saw him again. Tryin’ ta cross me again, even if he didn’t realize I’d be involved… I ever see him again and it’ll be a bullet in the brain pan ‘stead ‘a the knee.”

“Well, _āiyā_! Cap, I think I like this girl!” Jayne threw his head back with a howl of laughter.

Simon spoke up again, “I’m still having a hard time wrapping my head around the take on this one…”

The captain looked like if he opened his mouth, there was going to be trouble, so Ry piped up, “I took what he still owed me from my last job with him. And we took what Wing paid him to give us this job. Essentially, what he paid Badger to have us killed. Seems fair to me.”

Simon nodded, “Well, when you put it like that…”

 * * *

The captain ended up taking the helm and Ry was instructed to help Kaylee with supper as everyone else wandered off to their respective tasks. It didn’t take Ry long to realize the young mechanic’s cheerful nature was infectious, and she was laughing more than she had in years as they puttered around the kitchen, both thrilled with the current abundance of real food. They lapsed into a comfortable silence when they finished laughing over Kaylee’s account of the captain in a dress and bonnet on one job. Ry noticed when Kaylee started nibbling nervously on her bottom lip.

She set the knife she was using down and braced herself, “What is it Kaylee?”

Kaylee actually seemed relieved, “Well… I just wanted to say thank you, is all.”

“Thank you?”

“Yeah… I know, well, I know you knew Wash. And I figure it was tough to come here, even if he asked you, with Zoe ‘n all… but, well, I ain’t seen her laugh since he died. Not ‘til the last two days that you been here.”

“Oh.” Ry hadn’t been expecting that. “Well, want me to tell you the secret?”

Kaylee nodded enthusiastically.

“Zoe ain’t made of china. She’s tough. No one expects her to cry. And I doubt she will. It hurts her, him bein’ gone, though. But ya can’t tiptoe ‘round it. None of ya even say his name. Just ‘cause he’s gone don’t mean ya gotta act like he was never here. She ain’t ever gonna adjust iffen she’s in a bubble like that. It might make her sad to hear ‘bout him, but I guarantee it’ll make her smile too.”

Kaylee looked a little sad as she smiled, but Ry could see that the girl understood. An air of thoughtful sadness seemed to linger on the girl, even into supper as everyone was seated around the table. Ry decided it didn’t suit her and decided to try and cheer her back up. She turned to Zoe during a lull in the conversation and asked, loud enough to for the table to hear, “You ever tell them the story of Wash’s dinosaurs?”

For a moment, she thought it was a mistake, as a moisture entered Zoe’s eyes, but relaxed as the other woman cracked a smile, less sad than others she’d seen lately, “He swore me to secrecy.” She responded, chuckling slightly.

“Ha! Well, I made no such promise.” Everyone’s attention was on Ry. Zoe was smiling slightly, but genuinely, and Kaylee looked expectant.

River cocked her head to the side and grinned, “Pink suits.”

Zoe and Ry both had to bite down on their lips to avoid losing it before everyone else heard the story.

Ry took a deep breath and started in, “So, it was during flight school. As long as I’d known Wash, he’d been obsessed with animals. We’d been on Christmas leave, and one of the guys in our class had some crazy uncle who collected toys from Earth-that-Was. So, he comes back from leave with these plastic dinosaurs. I’m still not sure how it started, but all of a sudden everyone was trying to barter for those damn dinosaurs. So this guy, I think his name was Lane, comes up with this scheme. We had an annual black and white New Year’s ball. Lane told us that whoever made the biggest impression at the ball would win the dinosaurs. I’d never seen so much effort put into dresses and suits. I’d pay good money to find out where Wash got the idea, but he showed up in a sparkling, hot pink dress slit up nearly to his hip and shimmering white high heels.” Ry had to pause momentarily to avoid the spray of Jayne’s drink coming back out of his mouth. “One of the alumni literally had a heart attack, three of the guys in our class were rolling on the floor with tears streaming down their faces, and personally, I dropped my champagne, which shattered on my date’s foot.”

Most everyone was red in the face from laughing, but the captain just stared at her, “ _Cái bù shì_. I don’t believe it,” he said looking back and forth between Ry and Zoe.

Zoe chuckled, a shine in her eyes for the first time since Miranda, “I have pictures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Cái bù shì – No way/hell no  
> Feng le – crazy  
> Zhè shì zěnme huí shì – What’s going on  
> lǎo péngyǒu – old friend  
> Shénme – what  
> Cao wo – F*** me  
> yúbèn húndàn – stupid bastard  
> gorram – damn  
> āiyā - shit


	4. Wén guò pì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s going on, Captain, is that those pieces of gǒushǐ were going to kill us, keep their money, keep the loot, and take the ship. And now there’s 30 more of ‘em that surely heard all that ruckus and’ll be comin’ for us. So we need to get off this rock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title translates to, "smelled a fart"

**The Black**

A week had passed and Ry had settled into a comfortable routine. As far as they could tell, Badger hadn’t sent anyone after them. The take had been split among the crew, with some set aside for ship maintenance. Ry had received an equal share despite her protests.

“I got my own take from the weasel. I don’t need it,” she’d said.

“We wouldn’t have it at all and on top ‘a that we’d likely be dead if it weren’t for you bein’ there. You’re part ‘a the crew and fair’s fair; you get your cut just like everyone else,” the captain had replied.

Ry had pursed her lips and nodded, silently determining to sneak her cut back into the maintenance fund or spend it on food next time they were on world. She wasn’t flying _Serenity_ for the money. She didn’t need the money.

* * *

After two weeks in the black, the crew was getting a mite restless. Mal practically jumped through the screen the moment a wave came through about a job.

“I don’t like it, sir.” Zoe said, arms crossed in front of her.

“We’re all gettin’ a mite cooped up here, Zoe. We need the job,” Mal shrugged back

“Sir, I think we can afford to wait for a better offer right now.”

“Sure, we can afford it, for once, but I’m a gettin’ a tad itchy up here. I need somethin’ to do. And if I had to hazard a guess, I’d say Jayne here’s just about ready to shoot one of us if his trigger finger don’t get scratched right quick.” Jayne grunted an affirmation from the table, where he was cleaning his guns.

“Trigger fingers are exactly what I’m worried about, sir. Our last two visits to Whitefall ain’t exactly been smooth.”

“Patience only shot me once! Why can’t anyone get past that?”

“Because she tried to shoot you the next time we were there!”

“Well, we ain’t even dealin’ with Patience this time ‘round. We’re dealin’ with the folks that run the rest ‘a the moon.”

“And that makes me feel so much better, sir,” Zoe said wryly.

“Just go tell Ry to set a course Whitefall.”

“Sir,” Zoe answered as she turned stiffly to go.

* * *

**Whitefall**

_Serenity’s_ crew stood in a loose semi-circle at the base of the cargo bay ramp, warily eyeing the three men facing them. The unspoken agreement from the second the stepped foot of the ship was that it was too easy.

Finally, Mal looked toward River, “What do you say, albatross?”

River tilted her head, focusing on the man in the middle, “ _Wén guò pì_ , but not ‘til the other side.”

Mal contemplated her words for a moment before nodding, “ _Shōudào_ , I think. No problems ‘til the drop off, you mean?”

River just rolled her eyes and wandered back up the ramp.

Mal turned his attention back to the men they were dealing with, “Alright, which one of you back-water hicks do I pay?”

* * *

An hour later, the cargo bay was stacked with premium horse feed, no one bothered to ask how it had ended up on Whitefall in the first place, as Ry nosed _Serenity_ skyward once again.

* * *

**The Black**

“How long we gonna be stuck out in the Black ‘fore I get ta shoot someone?” Jayne grumbled.

Ry wasn’t quite when the big mercenary had taken to spending most of his free time in the co-pilot’s chair – not flying, just sitting there, fiddling with a gun or bringing a whetstone and a few knives – but she’d grown used to his presence and his grumbling.

She offered an indulgent grin, “We’re still about four and a half days out, Cobb. And if River was right, you’ll have plenty opportunity to play with your guns when we hit Triumph.”

Jayne just grunted and focused his attention back on his knife.

* * *

**Triumph**

The crew gathered in the cargo bay. Everyone was on edge. If River’s prediction was right, this drop-off was going to be far from smooth.

Mal was roughly barking out orders, “First, no one let me drink a single drop on this _gǒushǐ_ excuse of a rock.” Ry raised a questioning eyebrow toward Zoe, but she just scowled and shook her head. When she turned to Jayne he shot her a look that clearly said ‘Later.’

The captain went on, “Inara – stay in your shuttle, but keep a gun close. Kaylee – engine room, same deal. Doc – have the infirmary ready. Zoe, Jayne, and Ry – with me, guns at the ready. Riv- where the hell is River?!”

Everyone looked around, all eventually focusing on Simon, who just shrugged.

Mal muttered under his breath, “ _Feng le_ little witch…”

Ry spoke up from her post by the door, “Sir, looks like our guests are here.”

Mal pursed his lips, “ _Bù hǎo_. That girl… alright, everyone where they need to be. Zoe.”

Zoe tightened her grip on her gun and hit the release for the cargo bay doors as Mal, Jayne, and Ry spread out to cover as much of the space as they could - ‘Damn, this planet is cold this time of year,’ Ry thought - each slowly descending the ramp and taking in the group of men on the ground in front of them.. There were about 20 of them, all big, a few even as big as Jayne, all dirty, and all lookin’ meaner than sin.

Ry had to give the captain credit for keeping his voice steady, “ _Nǐ hǎo_ , gentlemen.”

One of the bigger fellas toward the middle stepped forward and jerked his chin down in acknowledgement, eyeing the four people standing in front of him. Ry slid her gaze sideways, briefly, noticing Zoe’s white-knuckled grip on her gun, the tense set of Mal’s shoulders, and Jayne looking steadily at one spot, fingers drumming a pattern on the butt of his gun. She followed his line of vision off to her right and would have dropped her gun if she didn’t have the training and experience she did. The man now directly in her line of sight could have been Jayne a few years younger, save having brown eyes instead of Jayne’s gray, and more of a beard. Ry edged toward Jayne as casually as she could.

When she was right next to him, she spoke under her breath, “Your brother ain’t gonna shoot us, is he?”

To Jayne’s credit, he barely jerked in surprise, “How’d you -” Ry just quirked an eyebrow. Jayne grunts. “No, he ain’t gonna shoot us. Rest ‘a this lot are plannin’ on it, though.”

“Got a plan?”

“Take ‘em out.”

“What do you need me to do?” At this Jayne quirked an eyebrow; Ry just widened her eyes as if to say, ‘Well?’

Jayne relented, “They got a sniper in them hills,” he shifted his eyes to the left, “Could cause us some discomfort.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Just as Ry is contemplating how to get back onto the ship without endangering the crew and raising suspicion, a crash sounds from within the ship, causing everyone to jump some.

“I’ll see to it, sir!” Ry said, spinning her back on a clearly confused Mal. Just around the corner, she finds River sitting atop a toppled cargo bin, grinning and holding out one of Jayne’s rifles, “Oh! River, bless you, you _feng le_ little bird!”

Working on the assumption River really could read as much as Ry assumed she could, she ran and idea rapid-fire through her mind. River grinned even wider and skipped off toward the exit. Ry prayed this would work as she worked up the grating, then slid open the outer panels above the landing gear. As soon as she had a big enough space, she strapped the rifle to her back and lowered herself through the hole, landing on the ground with a light thud. Shifting the rifle around, Ry used the landing gear as a rest and searched the hills for her target.

*

River wandered down the ramp, looking a little lost as she weaves through Zoe and Mal.

“River! What’re you about girl? Unless you’ve got somethin’ to say, you just turn yourself around and head right back up that ramp.” Mal exclaimed.

River simply stuck her tongue out in Mal’s direction, “She must share the voices,” she responded as she continued making her way toward Jayne. Stopping in front of the big mercenary, she grabbed his face in both hands, squeezing his cheeks together and staring intently at his face.

“What’re you doin’, Crazy? Listen to the captain and get yerself back inta yer brother now.” Jayne muttered. River simply reached up and tugged on his ears, then shrugged and wandered back up the ramp.

*

Ry found her target and sent up one final prayer River had remained lucid enough to pull off this crazy plan. She reached up to adjust the communicator hooked to her ear, “Jayne?”

Jayne came back across sounding startled, she hoped he hadn’t jumped too much, “ _Gorram_ it, woman! ‘Bout scared me outta my skin! How’d ya – ooh, clever. How’d you get that _feng le_ girl to pull that off?”

Ry knew her grin could be heard in her voice, “Don’t underestimate River. I’ve got their sniper in my sights. You sure this is the only way outta this mess?”

“These _húndàns_ wouldn’t be carryin’ on with folks like my brother if any ‘a their deals went down without blood. They ain’t plannin’ on us walkin’ away.”

“ _Āiyā_! _Shōudào_ , just give me the word.”

“On three. One… two… three.”

Ry fired once, dropping the gang’s sniper before he knew it was coming, then swung the rifle around her back and drew her pistol as she rounded the ship into a haze of flying bullets. Mal and Zoe stood stock still, both too confused to move. Jayne and his brother were quickly picking off the offending gang, and Ry joined them, taking out two of the ruffians before they even realized she was behind them. Seemingly out of nowhere, one of the men appears with a flame thrower aimed at Ry, catching her jacket before Jayne drops him. Ry quickly gives up on unbuttoning the coat and goes for the knife in her boot, slicing straight up the middle of the front of her jacket as she draws herself back up. She shimmies the arm holding the knife out of her flaming coat and uses the other hand to continue shooting. The rifle strapped to her back makes maneuvering difficult as she switches arms, trying to escape the growing flames, and a bullet catches the arm she already had freed. She finally gets free of the flaming garment and steps away from it, lamenting the loss of the gray duster in the back of her mind. She uses the momentum of her steps to swing the butt of the rifle into the temple of the outlaw closest to her before shooting the _gǒucàode húndàn_ she was assuming had winged her. Noticing that Jayne and his brother are dispatching the last of the gang, she turns to scoop up the knife she had discarded to swing the rifle and shoves it back into her boot.

Turning back toward the suddenly silent battlefield, she raised her voice to be heard across the space, “Cobb!” Jayne looked up at her. “Other Cobb!” Jayne’s brother snapped his attention toward her, “ How many more in the gang?”

He shrugged, “30 or so.”

“How long ‘til they’re here?”

“No more’n 15 minutes. Base is less than a mile south. It’ll take ‘em a bit ta situate.”

“ _Tā mā de_! They bring payment?”

The younger Cobb grinned and loped toward a mule and pulled out a canvas bag.

“Alright, time to fly!” Ry spun on her heel and ran up the ramp, knowing if she slowed down she’d start feeling the hole in her arm. After making sure she heard the others ascending behind her she put the outer panels and grates back into place over the landing gear before turning and handing Jayne’s rifle off to him. Clearly deciding that satisfying their curiosity was more important than their safety, Simon and Kaylee were coming into the cargo bay and Inara was leaning over the railing of the catwalk, gun in hand.

Mal had clearly had enough of being in the dark, “ _Bìzuǐ_!” Everyone froze and fell silent, “ _Zhè shì zěnme huí shì_?”

Ry answered calmly, “What’s going on, Captain, is that those pieces of _gǒushǐ_ were going to kill us, keep their money, keep the loot, and take the ship. And now there’s 30 more of ‘em that surely heard all that ruckus and’ll be comin’ for us. So we need to get off this rock.”

“Why didn’t you just say so in the first place?”

Simon took that moment for his doctor’s instincts to kick in, “You’re bleeding quite profusely, you should be in the inf-”

Ry didn’t let him finish, she just resumed her sprint to the bridge, yelling over her shoulder, “Cap, didn’t have time, still don’t! Kaylee, engine room! Now, please. Cobb, airlock. Doc, later! Gotta get this boat in the air.”

Ry practically leaped into the pilot’s chair, flipping switches before she was even fully seated. She was vaguely aware of the sound of lead ricocheting off the hull as she pushed _Serenity_ up and off Triumph. Once they broke atmo, she relaxed enough to become aware that the captain, the doc, and Jayne had joined her on the bridge. River wandered in at that point, taking up the co-pilot’s chair as Ry stood and took a deep breath and smiled at the men. As she raised her arms to stretch she vaguely registered numerous things at once: Simon’s concerned look, the captain’s mouth forming words she couldn’t quite hear, Jayne stepping toward her with his hands outstretched. Mostly though, she noticed a slow-burning pain in her left arm and a searing pain from the general direction of her ribs.

Then she wasn’t aware of anything more than a hazy darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Wén guò pì – smelled a fart  
> Shōudào – message received/copy  
> Gǒushǐ – dog shit  
> Feng le – crazy  
> Bù hǎo – This isn’t good  
> Nǐ hǎo – hello  
> Gorram – damn  
> Húndàns – bastards  
> Āiyā - shit  
> Gǒucàode – dog humping  
> Tā mā de – F***  
> Bìzuǐ – shut up  
> Zhè shì zěnme huí shì – what’s going on


	5. Xiōngdì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt, Jayne realized. That’s what he was feeling. Shoulda’ been him layin’ there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "brother"

**The Black**

Jayne wasn’t sure what made him step forward, but he was glad he did as he caught the little pilot before she hit the metal floor, “Doc!”

Simon was right there, “Get her to the infirmary!”

Jayne lifted Ry into his arms and spun around, walking as quickly as he could to the infirmary and setting her gently down on the raised bed. Jayne moved back as Simon set to work, never taking his eyes off the woman whose blood was now covering his coat.

She really was a little thing, barely taller than River and as skinny as Inara. It was easy to forget how small she was with her constant quick, sharp comments and the way she carried herself. From the day she’d stepped foot on the ship he hadn’t thought once to cross her, which was unusual for him; he thought to cross everybody. But Ry had a look that just said she’d gut you if you crossed a line. And she’d proved today she could handle herself. She’d easily taken out a third of the gang, not including the sniper, on her own. So, Jayne reasoned, it was easy to forget what a tiny thing she was. Right now, though, she looked tiny as a doll. The color was drained from her face, which was covered in dirt and looked even paler than usual resting against her currently wild dark red hair, and she was bleeding and burnt and barely breathing and she just looked so little.

Jayne’s chest tightened as he looked at her. He finally shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter out of the doc’s way and shifting his attention to the younger man. Simon didn’t seem to notice the mercenary’s attention, focused completely on the pilot. Regardless, Jayne kept his glare fixed on the doc, willing him to fix the girl.

‘Gotten used to her being around, is all,’ Jayne reasoned silently to himself as he realized that the captain was shouting at him from the door of the infirmary.

“Jayne, you care to explain what the hell just went down?!”

Jayne glanced fleetingly at Mal before returning his attention to the doc and pilot, “She told you.”

“No, what actually went down. Not that _gǒushǐ_ excuse of a synopsis.”

“ _Gāisǐ de_ , Mal! Who gives a damn?! It went down. And now she’s layin’ there…” Guilt, Jayne realized. That’s what he was feeling. Shoulda’ been him layin’ there, he thought numbly. He was vaguely aware of Mal throwing his hands up in defeat as he started pacing outside the infirmary where most the rest of the crew seemed to be gathered.

Simon looked out toward the couch, “Zoe, I need an extra set of hands. We need to get her shirt off, clear away the dirt, and clean the areas around the burns. If she keeps losing blood like this, she won’t be waking up.”

Zoe pursed her lips together as she stood and stepped into the infirmary and Jayne pushed himself toward the corner, not wanting to be in the way, but unwilling to step out. Simon and Zoe worked well together, quick and efficient, speaking only when necessary. Within thirty minutes, Ry’s wounds had been cleaned and wrapped, the bleeding mostly staunched, and she had been covered with a blanket after she had been stripped down to undergarments in order to be sure all her wounds were attended to. Thankfully they’d only found a few minor burns on her legs. Zoe was gently wiping the dirt from Ry’s face as Simon checked the crew’s medical records to find a blood match.

Jayne, who still hadn’t taken his eyes off Ry, was the first to notice the sliver of green flicker between her eyelids, “Doc!”

Simon turned around as Ry opened her eyes. She seemed to struggle to focus as she looked around.

“Cap?” she managed weakly. Mal stepped into her line of sight and she scrunched her face up, looking confused, “Why won’t you drink on Triumph?”

Mal laughed and put a hand over one of hers, “Cause last time I did, I ended up with a wife.”

“More like a _liánjià jìnǚ_ ,” Zoe muttered.

Ry laughed weakly before wincing in pain and closing her eyes again.

“Ry?” Mal asked, squeezing her hand.

Simon stepped forward to check her pulse, “She’s out again, Captain.”

Five minutes later, Zoe was leaning against the wall outside the infirmary as Mal paced while Kaylee and Inara pressed next to each other on the couch. Simon was still searching the crew’s medical files, muttering unintelligibly under his breath. Jayne remained leaning against the counter in his corner. He saw the green flicker again. This time she looked toward him as she opened her eyes.

“Jayne,” Simon spun back around and the Mal stopped his pacing at hearing her voice. Jayne stepped closer as she slurred out, “Where’s your brother? Just cause I trust him not to shoot us don’t mean I trust him to wander ‘round _Serenity_.” Then her eyes closed again as her head rolled to the side. Jayne didn’t move, just stared at her still form.

“ _Jiàn tā de guǐ_!” Simon exclaimed, causing everyone to jump and look at the doctor, both with surprise and expectation. He took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t know where she got the strength to wake up those two times, but if she doesn’t get blood, she’s not going to wake up. She lost too much to pull through without it.”

“Then why ain’t ya hooked one ‘a us up?” Mal asked incredulously.

“None of us are compatible! She’s O Negative. Her body will only accept O Negative blood. Giving her anything else would cause more harm than good.”

Jayne’s brain processed the words slowly, but to his surprise he realized he actually understood what the doc was spoutin’. Apparently knowing his brothers blood type from all the times he’d had to make sure it was replaced back in the day was gonna pay off. His head snapped up and he strode out of the infirmary, yelling at the top of his lungs, “ _Xiōngdì_!” as everyone else stared at him in shocked silence.

He turned back into the infirmary and spun the room’s lone chair next to the bed before stepping back into the hall and crossing his arms over his chest. If that worthless brother of his wasn’t in his sight in the next 30 seconds, he was gonna shoot the _húndàn_ on principle alone… He came loping down the hall right then, looking for all the ‘Verse like he didn’t have a care in it. He was whistling some old bar tune and didn’t even falter til he was in the midst of the crew and seemed to take notice of their tight expressions. He didn’t completely cut it off til Jayne grabbed him by the back of the neck and just about threw him into the chair in the infirmary.

“What the-” he started as he tried to stand back up.

Jayne shoved him back down as he interrupted, “ _Bìzuǐ_. Now, you’re gonna let the doc here stick you with one of them shiny needles, and you’re gonna keep your mouth shut while he does. Then you’re gonna sit there nice ‘n still til he tells you you’re all done, _dǒng ma_?”

“ _Zhēntāmā de méizhé_!” he tried to stand again, only for Jayne to shove him right back down.

“Wasn’t a question, _xiōngdì_. You can sit there quiet-like, or I can clock ya and it’ll happen anyway while yer out cold.”

The younger man glared at him, but settled back into the cahir.

Jayne looked up, “Doc?”

Simon looked at Jayne with some uncertainty, “He’s -?”

Jayne nodded.

“You’re sure?”

“ _Shì_.”

Simon turned his attention to the man in the chair, “Any infectious diseases?”

“Huh?” he responded.

“You got any nasties yer gonna pass on?” Jayne translated.

“No.” he almost pouted back, looking like he’d usually have a sarcastic remark if not for the promise of violence in Jayne’s eyes.

Simon nodded and reached for a couple needles and a blood bag while Jayne turned his most menacing glare on his brother.

“Jayne.” Mal’s managed to demand an explanation in just his name.

Jayne turned his gaze to the captain, “My younger brother, Casey. Him bein’ at that deal’s what tipped me off they wasn’t plannin’ on lettin’ us leave. Figured he’d be more’n useless ‘til we found a rock ta drop ‘im on, but looks like he gets to earn his keep.” And his gaze shifted back to continue glaring at his brother just as Simon finished sanitizing his arm and inserted the needle.

“ _Cao_ , doc! Easy on the goods!” Casey exclaimed. Simon just raised an eyebrow.

“You sit there quiet like a good boy, or I’ll go back to the plan that calls fer clockin’ you. Like that one better anyway.” Jayne growled.

* * *

Jayne wasn’t really sure when it had happened, but he was alone in the infirmary with Ry and the bag of blood attached to her.

At some point Doc had noticed some ragged gashes Jayne’d taken and stitched them up, along with bandaging up a graze he’d taken to the side while Inara had brushed and braided Ry's hair. Casey was bruised and bumped, but it’d taken the gang too long to realize he was fighting against them to have taken any serious damage. Jayne had left long enough to escort Casey to his own bunk and lock him in. He knew better than to mess with Jayne’s stuff, and no one wanted him roaming free on the ship.

Little Kaylee had brought him a clean shirt then wandered off. Probably to the engine room, if he had to guess, maybe to her bunk. That’s where he guessed Zoe’d gone. Simon was dozing on the couch right outside the infirmary, wanting to be close if Ry woke up again. When River wandered in, Jayne prayed to whatever gods were listening that Mal had gone to the bridge.

“What’re you doin’, Crazy? You hate it in here.” Jayne asked as River propped herself up on the counter, pulling her knees up to her chin.

She just cocked her head to the side and looked at Jayne with big eyes. “ _Dǎoméi_. Not your fault.”

Jayne growled. “ _Guǎn hǎo nǐ zìjǐ de shì_.”

River just shrugged and leaned her chin on her knees, seemingly content to just sit there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Gǒushǐ – dog shit  
> Gāisǐ de – damn it  
> liánjià jìnǚ – cheap whore  
> Jiàn tā de guǐ – Damn it/to hell with it  
> Xiōngdì – brother  
> Húndàn – bastard  
> Bìzuǐ – shut up  
> dǒng ma – understand  
> Zhēntāmā de méizhé – No f***ing way  
> Shì – yes  
> Cao –f***  
> Dǎoméi – bad luck  
> Guǎn hǎo nǐ zìjǐ de shì – mind your own business


	6. Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You gotta wake up, girl, dǒng ma? I ain’t sayin’ you gotta right this second, but soon would be good."

**The Black**

“Lack of vocal response is not equal to incognizance.” River had told Jayne before curling up on the counter and falling fast asleep. He didn’t have a _gorram_ clue what she meant, but he never did. The thought crossed his mind to move her to her bed – that counter couldn’t be comfortable – but he quickly shook it off. He didn’t have any reason for doing any such thing, could too easily be taken as nice, and he felt like the crew thought he was losin’ his edge anyhow. Besides, Crazy’d like as not beat the daylights outta him if he accidentally startled her awake. Not that he’d ever admit that’s why he wouldn’t move her… he’d just stick with sayin’ he didn’t care. ‘Sides, right now he was more concerned with their little pilot wakin’ up. Not ‘cause he cared, he told himself, just cause he wasn’t too keen on feelin’ guilty iffen she didn’t.

He wasn’t sure what drove him to it, but he started talkin’ to her real quiet-like. Simon and River were the only ones around, and they were fast asleep. And Ry weren’t even conscious, so he didn’t figure it could hurt nothin’.

“You gotta wake up, girl, _dǒng ma_? I ain’t sayin’ you gotta right this second, but soon would be good. I ain’t too keen on all them emotions that come iffen someone dies. This crew’s seen too much ‘a that already. ‘Sides, ya don’t wake up, and it’s my fault. Iffen I’d just told Cap and Zoe straight up that gang was aimin’ on fillin’ us lot full ‘a holes, maybe you wouldn’t ‘a get hurt so bad. Five against twenty woulda been better odds, anyhow…” Jayne reached up to wrap one of her little hands in his. He couldn’t rightly figure why, but he reasoned it was fer the same reason he was talkin’ to her, ‘Why not?’

“This whole thing… _bù hǎo_ , fly girl. That _yúbèn_ brother ‘a mine’s always been a fine hand at gettin’ himself inta a peck a trouble more’n he can handle. Don’t mean you should suffer for it, ‘specially when ya coulda stayed out ‘a it if it weren’t fer me. Guilt ain’t an idea I’m used to, an’ I don’t plan on it becomin’ somethin’ I get used to. But you gotta wake up for that, Annie, ya hear me?  I ain’t gonna have you dyin’ on my shoulders, so you gotta wake up.”

* * *

Two days into the black, and Ry was still unconscious. Simon said her condition was stable, but there was nothing they could to help her wake, they just had to wait and see. No one questioned Jayne’s refusal to leave the pilot’s side – not out loud, anyway. And no one, except River, knew he talked to her in the dark of night.

* * *

Mal, Zoe, and Inara were gathered in the galley, the captain and the first mate both focused on the Companion.

“Let me see if I got this right,” Mal said, “someone kidnapped a Companion, and you think we should rescue them. Ain’t that more of a gig for the Alliance?”

Inara let out an exasperated sigh and gave Mal a frustrated look, “Under normal circumstances, yes. But the circumstances aren’t normal. The Companion that’s being held is still technically under contract with the client she’s being held by. She was engaged for a full two weeks, and halfway through the Guild received a message from her that she’s being held prisoner. Because her contract still has another week on it, the Alliance won’t intervene. The Guild has heard rumors of _Serenity_ , and knowing I was with you, reached out to me. They’ve requested the Companion be rescued and returned to the Companion House on Sihnon. You’ll be well compensated.”

Mal stared at Inara for a moment longer before turning to exchange a look with Zoe and nodding, “Alright, Inara… where are we headed?”

“Verbena.”

* * *

Ry felt like she was stuck. She couldn’t see anything but a black fog. She could hear him, though. Jayne. His voice was anchoring her to reality. She just couldn’t get to him. No matter how she tried, she couldn’t open her eyes to show him she was okay. She couldn’t open her mouth to tell him it wasn’t his fault. She couldn’t tell how much time passed between the times he spent talking to her, but she spent it trying to reach the surface of the fog, trying to break through to the light.

Sometimes she could feel him take her hand and she wondered if he was doing it intentionally or if he was even aware of the action. She doubted he knew he did it, but she was grateful for it. It assured her she was still there, still alive, still able to feel.

He was holding her hand when the fog finally rescinded, when she felt like she could breathe again. This time, when she fought to open her eyes, she won. The light hurt, and she blinked away the sudden moisture in her eyes from the drastic change. She turned her head slightly to see Jayne fast asleep, head resting on the edge of her bed, his free arm curled under it. She took a deep breath and gently squeezed his hand. When he just grunted and shifted his head she squeezed harder. He looked up blearily. Seeing her green eyes watching him, he sat up quickly, shaking off the disorientation of sleep.

Before he could catch himself, he actually smiled, “ _Huānyíng huílái_ , Annie girl. We was beginnin’ ta think ya wasn’t comin’ back ta us.”

She quirked an eyebrow up weakly, remembering all the times he’d called her that while she was out, “Too damn stubborn to go out that easy. How long was I out?” She grimaced at the rough sound of her voice and the dryness in her throat.

“’Bout three days. “ Jayne grinned as he stood up, returning quickly with a glass of water. To her surprise, he didn’t hand it to her, instead helping her sit up enough and tipping the glass for her. She smiled gratefully as he sat back down.

“So, Annie?” she asked.

If she didn’t know better, she’d say he looked embarrassed, “What? Don’t like it?” he asked gruffly.

Her lips quirked up slightly, “It’s alright.”

Jayne just nodded before turning his attention to his feet.

“Wasn’t your fault.”

His head jerked up.

“I could hear you mosta the time,” she explained, “Wasn’t fault. I make my own choices, and if you keep tryna take credit for ‘em I’m gonna have to kick your ass.”

He let out a half-hearted chuckle, “Like ta see ya try.”

“Just wait ‘til I can stand up and I’ll be comin for ya.” She tried and failed to wink at him, “Meanwhile, think ya could get the doc? My side feels like it’s on fire.”

From the look on his face, Ry guessed it was the first time the doc had crossed his mind since she woke up. It was honestly comical the way he shot up outta his chair and darted out, practically hollerin’ for the doc.

* * *

Simon checked her out and declared her in as good of shape as could be hoped for under the circumstances.

“In fact,” he’d said, “as long as you take it easy, you can be on your feet as soon as you feel like it. Though I would suggest taking up residence in one of the passenger dorms for the time being rather than navigating the ladder for your bunk. Don’t want you pulling stitches.”

She’d agreed gratefully, even as she swung her feet over the side of the bed to stand up gingerly.

Now she was sitting in the galley with Jayne, Casey and Zoe. Jayne was cleaning guns and Ry was sharpening knives while Zoe drank tea and Casey was tossing a knife in the air, watching it spin circles and catching it again as it came back down.

Suddenly Jayne snapped his head up, “ _Tā mā de_! Where’m I gonna sleep now? No way in hell I’m sharin’ a bunk with that lout,” he nodded toward Casey, “and even less chance of puttin’ him anywhere near the passenger dorm. Don’t trust him outta my sight nowhere without a lock.”

Casey caught his knife and turned a grin on Ry, “Bet your little pilot here wouldn’t mind keepin’ a couple eyes on me. Ain’t that right, Annabelle?” he looked her up and down suggestively.

Jayne’s growl cut off halfway from his throat, replaced by a laugh as his brothers eyes widened at the blade that had just embedded itself in the back of his chair half an inch from his head. Jayne didn’t know how the girl moved so fast bein’ busted up as she was, but the same time the first blade thunked next to Casey’s head she was leanin’ over him with a second pressed to his throat.

She looked down at him with eyes as hard as granite, “First of all, don’t ever call me Annabelle. Jayne here’s the only being on this boat that’s got permission ta call me anything but Ry. Second of all, if you’re gonna act like a _gǒucàode cao_ , I will put you out the airlock like I did the last one I dealt with. We treat folks with respect enough to keep a more civil tongue on this boat, _dǒng ma_?”

Casey just gulped and nodded as Ry retrieved her knife from the chair and sat back down.

“Jayne, you can use my bunk for the time being. I ain’t climbing down there right yet and I don’t want him free to roam about any more’n you do.”

Jayne looked surprised, and she expected him to argue, but he just nodded.

“Now that all that’s settled, do me a favor and help me to the infirmary? Think I pulled my stitches.” Ry looked irritably down and the blood beginning to stain her shirt.

* * *

Shortly after Ry settled herself in the infirmary and Jayne went off in search of Simon, cursing him out under his breath, River wandered in and perched herself on the counter staring at Ry with wide eyes. Ry wasn’t sure she’d ever figure the young girl out, but she had grown very fond of her.

“Can I ask you a question, _mèimei_?” Ry ventured.

River just cocked her head to the side.

“You know why Jayne calls me Annie?”

At this River smiled widely, “Ry is beyond reach. Not like a can on the top shelf, but like a living star; even if you get close enough to reach, you get burned. Annie is human, fragile like a doll his mother had when he was a boy. Can touch, just not supposed to. Annie can be reached.”

That was maybe the first thing River had said to her that had made complete sense. She smiled after the girl as she jumped off the counter and wandered back out of the infirmary as her brother came in, shadowed by Jayne.

Simon seemed slightly annoyed as he redid her stiches, but didn’t lecture her too fiercely after she explained how and why she’d pulled them. Ry stood and gently raised her arms, testing the stiches. She had to admit the doc was good. Still hurt like hell, though. Simon must have seen the pain flash across her face.

“Right now we don’t have much in the way of pain meds that won’t knock you out. _Duìbùqǐ_ , but I’ll be sure to pick up something milder when we land on Verbena tomorrow.”

Ry froze. She couldn’t have heard him right, “Land where?”

Simon looked surprised, “I thought someone would have mentioned it to you. We took a job on Verbena.”

She had heard right. Verbena. Ry’s heart sunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Gorram - damn  
> dǒng ma – understand  
> bù hǎo – this isn’t good  
> yúbèn – stupid/foolish  
> Huānyíng huílái – welcome back  
> Tā mā de – f***/shit  
> gǒucàode cao – dog-humping f***  
> mèimei – little sister/my dear


	7. Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe outlined what they’d learned in town, “The man we’re taking on is Roman Glyph. He manages the assembly factory here.”
> 
> “In other words,” Inara interjected, “he’s the most powerful man on the planet.”
> 
> Zoe nodded and continued, “The Companion he’s holding, Jenia, is being kept at his estate outside the city. The security is good, too good. Our best chance at getting to her is a gala he’s throwing three nights from now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of Ry's behavior in this chapter is going to throw you for a loop. Have faith! All will be explained in the next chapter!

**Verbena**

Ry had a white-knuckled grip on the controls as she guided _Serenity_ onto the snow-dusted docks of Verbena. If the rest of the crew noticed her sullen mood, she assumed they were attributing it to Mal ordering her to stay on the ship while they scouted out the rescue. In reality, the less time she had to spend on Verbena, the happier she’d be; even being on ship on the planet made her uneasy. Once _Serenity_ was on the ground, Mal, Zoe, Inara, and Jayne set out to scout. Last anyone had seen River, she’d been crawling into one of the hidden storage compartments. Simon and Kaylee were hiding out in the engine room. Ry settled herself into a chair she’d had Jayne haul down into the cargo bay and made a pretense of reading as she casually spun a long knife around, making Casey flinch every time she shot a glance his direction.

* * *

That night after dinner, the entire crew remained gathered in the galley to come up with a strategy.

Zoe outlined what they’d learned in town, “The man we’re taking on is Roman Glyph. He manages the assembly factory here.”

“In other words,” Inara interjected, “he’s the most powerful man on the planet.”

Zoe nodded and continued, “The Companion he’s holding, Jenia, is being kept at his estate outside the city. The security is good, too good. Our best chance at getting to her is a gala he’s throwing three nights from now.”

Mal picked up there, “Inara used some of her contacts to our hands on a few invites to this shindig. Four of us can get in. Inara herself is too likely to be recognized, so Zoe, if you can stoop ta bein’ on my arm?” Zoe inclined her head, “So we just got to figure who the best choice for the other two is. We need a pilot on the ship-”

Before Ry could volunteer, River spoke up, “The girl will fly.”

“You sure, little albatross?” River nodded. “Alright, Kaylee, sorry darlin’, but I need you in the engine room in case we need a quick getaway, _dǒng ma_?”

“Shiny, Cap’n Tight Pants.” Kaylee responded with a wide smile.

Mal shook his head indulgently before continuing, “Ry, will you be alright to go in on this?”

Ry choked down her panic, “ _Shì’a_ , Captain.” She cursed herself for how weakly her response came out.

Mal looked at her doubtfully and turned to Simon, “Doc, will she be alright?”

Simon looked at Ry nervously, but she nodded reassuringly at him, “Yes, she’ll be fine. The one benefit of her comatose state was that her body began healing much more rapidly than it normally would have. As long as she doesn’t strain herself over the next few days, she’ll be perfectly fine to attend. If it would make everyone more comfortable, I’ll volunteer as the fourth, in case of any unforeseen emergency.”

“Sound plan, doc,” Mal chuckled, “seems like our bad habits may be rubbin’ off on ya.”

Ry could see Simon fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Mal went on, “Jayne and Casey, we’ll need you nearby with guns in case things go south. With the way this fella’s estate is set up, though, I can’t figure on how to get you close enough for my own comfort.”

Jayne sputtered, “We’re takin’ Casey?!”

“Like ‘Nara said, he’s the most powerful man on this rock. We need as much of an advantage as we can manage. ‘Sides, you can handle your brother, can’t ya?”

“ _Shì’a_ ,” Jayne grumbled, settling himself to glaring at his grinning brother.

“Right, now we just gotta get you close enough to do us some good  if we need ya.”

“May I see that layout, Mal?” Ry asked, nodding toward the print in question.

Mal slid it over to her and she glanced over it.

“Is this party being catered?”

“Yes.”

“Then they’ll have to bring in extra wait staff. If we get Jayne and Casey here,” she pointed, “early enough, they’ll be able to go in as wait staff. And if we cause a mild distraction, they should be able to sneak in a few guns with the catering supplies. Then they’ll be in the house with us, and they’ll be armed.”

“ _Huīhuáng_!” Mal exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

They spent another hour hammering out details and it was decided those who needed to would head to the market for party clothes in the morning. Ry situated herself on the bridge for the night with a whetstone and her favorite concealable knives, knowing she wouldn’t sleep until they left Verbena.

* * *

Most of the crew gathered in the cargo bay early in the morning to head to the shops. Mal and Inara stood arm in arm, and Ry couldn’t help but grin at that thought they probably weren’t even aware they were standing like that. Jayne and Casey were standing shoulder to shoulder, Jayne grumbling under his breath about monkey suits while Simon shook his head and grinned amusedly. Zoe was opening the doors. Ry briefly considered the thought that maybe this trip wouldn’t be completely miserable.

Inara looked up as Ry approached, “Oh! _Mèimei_ , do you need a coat? I forgot yours was ruined.”

Ry stopped walking toward the group, “ _Gāisǐ de_! So did I…” she hesitated, rethought this trip being utterly miserable, and spun on heel toward her bunk muttering under her breath, “I have another coat…”

She took a deep breath and gingerly made her way down the ladder into her bunk. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light. Maybe if she survived this, she’d consider actually unpacking her things. If she could get past this, maybe she could actually let herself make this home, she thought. She sighed and moved toward the end of the room and opened one of her trunks. Digging into it to lift the false bottom, her hands closed on a carefully folded coat and she drew it out, fighting the tears that tried to fall as it fell open in her hands. She quickly wiped her eyes and pulled the coat on before gingerly making her way back up the ladder and striding back to the cargo bay where everyone was waiting for her at the foot of the ramp.

Shocked expressions greeted her as she descended the ramp, pausing so briefly she doubted anyone noticed before stepping foot all the way onto the planet. Her own stony expression effectively banished any question anyone might have had as she skirted around her crew mates and stalked toward town.

Mal turned a dumbfounded face toward Zoe who shrugged with an unreadable expression before turning to follow the brown coat through the crowd.

* * *

Two days later, the plan was going off without a hitch. Jayne and Casey had successfully wheedled their way into the wait staff. They had only managed to bring in a couple bigger guns, but both had pistols strapped anywhere they would fit.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Ry were holed up in Inara’s shuttle, both griping about the inconvenience of dolling up. When they finally emerged to descend the stairs Kaylee let out an awed “Ooh,” and even Mal and Simon’s gazes showed fair levels of admiration.

“Alright, turn it around, let’s get the full effect.” Mal said as they reached the end of the stairs, motioning for them to spin. Ry rolled her eyes, and Zoe quirked an eyebrow, but both women indulged. Ry’s dark gray gown had a tight fitting bodice, but the skirt flared enough to strap a set of throwing knives to her leg without drawing attention, and Inara said the color offset her loose red tresses nicely. A shawl borrowed from the Companion covered Ry’s still bandaged arm and assured a certain amount of warmth. Zoe’s dark green gown was far too tight to even dream of hiding a weapon anywhere within, but Ry’s knives were more of an extra precaution than anything. Simon and Mal’s vest matched their respective dates.

Ry gripped Simon’s arm tightly and sent a prayer up as they set off.

* * *

Jayne hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Ry since she’d walked in. And she was certainly Ry tonight – looked like a man couldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole. Fly girl cleaned up real nice, though. Unfortunately, his brother seemed to have noticed as well… her threat to put Casey out the airlock was soundin’ mighty appealing. What did he care if his brother was checkin’ out a prime piece tail fer anyhow? ‘Cause she wasn’t a piece of tail, he told himself, she was their pilot, she was part of his crew. Casey must have noticed Jayne’s glare, because he smirked at him before turning his attention elsewhere.

 _Serenity’s_ present crew had wandered and mingled for about an hour before Zoe and Mal had slipped unnoticed up the stairs. Jayne noticed how Ry’s gaze kept slipping back to the stairs, despite the conversation she was trying to keep with one of the other party-goers, a lanky young man who was clearly trying to charm her. Jayne was gradually moving closer, wondering where the doc had gotten off to. When he was about ten feet away the doc reappeared, placing his hand gently on Ry’s elbow, and giving a pointed look to the younger man talking to her, asked, “Enjoying the party, my dear?”

The young man made an embarrassed exit and Ry turned with a tight grin to Simon, “My hero. I thought he was never going to leave!”

Jayne made his way the remaining few feet to them and held out the tray he was carrying, “Wine?”

Ry and Simon both gratefully took a glass off the tray.

“How much longer we gotta be here?”

Ry answered quietly, “They should be on their way back down any minute,” she scanned the room and the stairs, her eyes freezing on the other Cobb, “Ugh! Why isn’t Casey in position?!”

Jayne’s head snapped toward his brother with a growl, but Ry put a restraining hand on his arm before he could go beat his brother over the head with his now empty tray.

“Simon, would you mind reminding our friend where he needs to be?” At Simon’s hesitation she added, “I’m fine with Jayne, really. Casey needs to be near that back exit before Cap and Zoe make it to the bottom of the stairs.”

As if on cue, Mal and Zoe appeared at the top of the stairs, a veiled woman with them. Unfortunately, their timing was awful. By the time they were halfway down the stairs, Simon and Casey were positioned near the back exit, but a guard making his rounds was less than a minute from noticing them.

Ry turned toward Jayne, “Cobb, hit me.”

His eyes seemed to double in size, “What?! _Cái bù shì_!”

“Jayne! Do it!”

“No! _Gorram_ cazy… I thought nuts was River’s shtick.”

Thirty seconds, “Jayne, now!”

“Why?”

Twenty seconds, “’Cause if you don’t, I’m going to take Vera apart into little tiny pieces, hide her all over the ship, and tell no one but River where all the pieces are.”

Jayne believed her. That glint in her eyes was scary as hell. He shook his head, knowing he was gonna regret this. He raised the tray in his hand and turned swiftly away, flinching when he felt the tray and his hand come into contact with her cheek and jaw. As she stumbled to the side, she dropped her wine glass and the empty tray fell from his hand. The resulting ruckus drew the attention she was hoping for. Nearly everyone at the party was looking in their direction and the guard was advancing rapidly toward them.

The guard reached them, “Ma’am are you alright?”

Ry drew herself back up straight and turned toward a slack-jawed Jayne, “I most certainly am not! What kind of host hires such clumsy help?! This is most certainly going to bruise,” she gestured toward her face, “and you should count yourself lucky my wine didn’t land on my dress! I want this man out of my sight immediately!”

“Of course, right away, ma’am. My sincerest apologies.” With that the guard bowed slightly before grabbing Jayne roughly by the elbow and propelling him toward the back exit. She couldn’t help winking at Jayne as he looked back over his shoulder. Across the room Casey was barely containing a burst of laughter and Simon looked so astounded he could probably be knocked over with a feather. It had worked though. Zoe, Mal, and the veiled woman she was assuming was Jenia were standing near the side exit. Simon recovered himself enough to make his way back across the room to her, then they both made their way to the trio at the door. Just then, the alarm sounded. Ry nodded to Casey as she pulled one of her knives from under her skirt. Drawing back, and praying she didn’t pull any stiches, she launched the blade toward the controls at front door as Casey shot out the controls at the back door and they all darted out their respective exits mere seconds before the bars fell across the doors. Every security system had its weaknesses, and this system would effectively lock down the house, and everyone left in it, for at least the next hour while the master of the house reset the system.

Ry, Mal, Zoe, Simon, and Jenia made their way safely to the end of drive, where they paused only long enough for Jayne and Casey to get to them and they started off toward the docks.

“Captain! Wait.” Ry called out.

Mal looked irritated as everyone turned to her expectantly.

“ _Serenity_ isn’t as the docks.”

“Well that’s a _da de biànhuà_. And tell me, why isn’t my ship at the docks?”

“I told River to leave as soon as we were clear of the docks.”

Mal looked like he was two seconds from shooting her and everyone else just looked shocked, “Why?”

“Think about it. Us taking off right after Jenia disappears and Glyph’s system is knocked out? We’d be a target within minutes. But no one would think to look for a ship that left before the party even started.”

“I’ll grant that makes a peck of sense, but where the hell is my ship, and how the hell are we supposed to get to it?”

“The spare shuttle is stowed in the hills just behind the estate. _Serenity_ is in a canyon on the other side of the planet.”

Mal ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth a few times before nodding and changing direction. Ry hurried to get ahead of him, everyone else followed silently.

Twenty minutes later, they were on the shuttle and Ry was steering them toward _Serenity_.

Mal was pacing behind her chair and everyone was eyeing him warily. Finally he stopped and stepped to her side. She raised her eyes to his cautiously.

“The only reason I ain’t puttin’ you out the airlock as soon as we break atmo, is because you’re   _zhēnde shì tiāncái_. But you ever try a stunt like this again, and I won’t be so nice.”

Ry grinned up at him and turned her attention back to the controls as everyone preset seemed to breathe for the first time since they’d escaped the party.

Two hours later, they landed safely back on _Serenity_ where Kaylee gleefully and threw her arms around Simon’s neck and Inara tearfully embraced Jenia, accidentally pulling her veil down in the process. Inara gasped as she pulled back, “Oh, _mèimei_!” Ry shifted around to see the bruises on the woman’s face and the gash above her right eye, “Simon!”

* * *

Most of the crew was asleep in their respective bunks, Jenia in Inara’s shuttle, when Jayne found Annie on the bridge twisting a knife around in her fingers. She’d traded the dress out for her usual cargo pants and a long-sleeved thermal the same color as the dress she’d donned earlier. A bruise was blooming across the side of her face. She must have heard him because she spun toward him quickly, knife poised to throw. She dropped it quickly and forced a smile when she saw Jayne.

“How’s it goin’, Annie girl?” Damn it, why’d he have to sound so nervous?

“Relax, Jayne. I told you to hit me.” She sounded tired.

“I don’t hit ladies.”

“Would it make you feel better if I hit you back?”

“Maybe.”

“I might get around to it eventually, but I don’t have the energy right now, so you’re just gonna have to deal with it.”

Jayne just grunted and plopped down in the copilot’s chair.

After a while he said, “That was clever. Havin’ River move the ship.”

“Thanks.”

“What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout? You seem real focused.”

“Probably better I don’t tell you.”

Jayne scrunched his forehead up and just looked at her.

“You really wanna know?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m wondering if I could convince Mal to help me blow up the factory before we leave.”

“What would you wanna do that fer?”

“You said you don’t hit ladies. Did you see Jenia’s face?”

“So… like, revenge?”

“Not so much. Taking out the factory would ruin Glyph. Not to mention that it would seriously stall production on military skiffs. And I certainly wouldn’t mind causin’ the Alliance a peck of trouble.”

Jayne chuckled.

“Go get some sleep, Cobb.”

“So you can go blow up the factory and get all the glory?”

“Promise I won’t go without ya. Wouldn’t be able to pull it off on my own, anyhow. Now go get some sleep.”

The big merc stared at her for a moment before getting up and leaving the bridge.

* * *

He was woken up by Mal shaking him the next morning.

“Wha?” Jayne asked groggily.

“You seen Ry?”

“Huh?” Jayne opened his eyes and looked up at the captain.

“Get up. We can’t find Ry.”

Jayne quickly pulled on pants and a t-shirt and followed the captain to the cargo bay where everyone else was gathered.

Kaylee looked up sadly, “We’ve looked everywhere, Cap. She ain’t here.”

“She wouldn’t have gone to the factory?” Zoe asked, looking at Mal.

Mal looked uncertain, but Jayne spoke up, still not registering what was going on, “No. She promised.”

A few crew members looked surprised, but no one questioned him. Conversation continued to flow around him, but he wasn’t really catching any of it.

Surprisingly, it was Casey who finally noticed Jayne wasn’t getting it. He reached out and put a hand on Jayne’s shoulder, “ _Xiōngdì_ , Annie’s gone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> dǒng ma – understand  
> shì’a – Yes (agreement)  
> Huīhuáng -brilliant  
> Mèimei – little sister/my dear  
> Gāisǐ de – damn it  
> Cái bù shì – no way/hell no  
> Gorram – damn  
> da de biànhuà big change  
> zhēnde shì tiāncái – an absolute genius  
> Xiōngdì - brother


	8. Tracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We been trackin’ that gorram woman for three hours, and it don’t seem like we’re any closer ta findin’ her than we were when we started. We do find her alive, I’m right likely ta kill ‘er myself.” Jayne grumbled.

**Verbena**

“Mal, we don’t know that her disappearance has anything to do with the job. You said yourself it went smoothly.” Inara was trying to calm Mal, who was pacing back and forth across her shuttle as everyone searched the ship again.

“Exactly! When do any of our jobs go smooth?” Mal questioned, throwing his hands up in the air. “Got Jayne and Casey in, guns and all – too easy. Ry walked right in with them blades strapped ta her leg – too easy. Me ‘n Zoe walked right up the stairs, and only had to knock out one guard to get the key – too easy. Sure, Ry had to improvise and Jayne got kicked out, so we had to change our strategy to set off the security system, but we all still got out – too easy. And then, we just walked a-”

Inara had gotten tired of listening. She stood up and took his face in her hands, quickly pressing her lips right to his. It took Mal all of two seconds to kiss her back. Inara wasn’t sure which of them pulled back first, but it didn’t last long.

She left her hands on either side of his face, “Mal, this is not your fault, and we will get her back.”

Mal nodded and rested his forehead against hers before a scream from the cargo bay had them both heading for the door.

River was on her knees in the cargo bay, hands clutched to her chest and tears streaming down her face. Mal could see her lips moving as he and Inara ran down the stairs, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying.

Simon was leaning over River with his hands on her shoulders, “ _Meimei_ , calm down. Take a brea –”

“No!” River shouted as she sat up on her knees and pushed his hands away. “It’s so dark. The dark is trying to steal her wings. The dark is swallowing the shadow. Rivers of blood. It’s drowning her!” The young girl looked up suddenly, frantically searching the faces around her until her gaze landed on Jayne, she scrambled to her feet and fisted his shirt in her hands, looking up at him earnestly, “You must save the shadow!”

Jayne looked nervously toward Simon, “Thought you said her brain pan was done with the mush, Doc.”

Simon shook his head and shrugged helplessly, “Her brain itself hasn’t changed. She still feels everything. There will always be the over-reaching side effects of that. For her to react like this… whatever she’s feeling is… potent.”

River spun back around and looked at Mal, “Find her!” then she passed out, avoiding hitting the ground only because she was still standing so close to Jayne, who reached out instinctively as she fell. He carried her quickly to her bunk, with Simon right on his heels, before returning as quickly as he could to the cargo bay.

Zoe was coming back up the ramp, “Sir, there are recent footprints outside. ‘Bout her size. None others, though.”

“So we track her.”

“That’s what I figured.”

Simon came up behind Jayne, “I should go with you. In case she’s hurt.”

Mal nodded, “Wings. Wings could be flyin’, like a pilot. Think River coulda been talkin’ ‘bout Ry?”

“It’s possible, I suppose.” Simon nodded. “I’ll go get my med bag.”

“Right. Kaylee, Inara, you stay here with Jenia. Zoe, get some water and food. Jayne, you and Casey stay with the ship.”

“I ain’t stayin’ here with her out there, Mal.” Jayne glared mutinously at the captain.

Inara stepped forward before it could become a fight, “Take Jayne. Casey will be fine here. Jenia and I can both shoot. And besides, we have River.” Inara nodded to the girl coming back down the stairs. As if to prove Inara’s point, River was carrying the blades she’d kept from Miranda.

“Not that I aim to cause any trouble, but what good’s that little girl against a fella as big as me?”

Jayne grunted and smiled evilly at his brother, “She’s a reader, fer one thing. Even think ‘a crossin’ ‘er and she’ll know it. More important-like, see them blades she’s carryin’? Took ‘em off an army ‘a Reavers she took all by her little lonesome.”

Casey threw his head back and howled in laughter until he took notice of the deathly serious expressions surrounding him, “You’re not kidding.”

Jayne just shook his head and River smiled as she twirled one of the blades around.

“Well, guess that’s all settled then. Get whatever supplies you need, and let’s go. We got a pilot to find.” Mal said.

* * *

“We been trackin’ that _gorram_ woman for three hours, and it don’t seem like we’re any closer ta findin’ her than we were when we started. We do find her alive, I’m right likely ta kill ‘er myself.” Jayne grumbled as Zoe bent to examine another set of footprints.

“Why don’t we decide that after we find her, Jayne?” Mal suggested from behind him.

Jayne just grunted as they started moving again.

* * *

Shortly after Jayne had gone off to bed, the flashbacks had started. Ry could hear the bullets whizzing by her head. She could see the flashes of explosions around her. She could feel her soldiers dying under her hands as she tried to staunch bleeding. She could smell the gunpowder and the smoke. And most of all, she could smell the blood. Before she knew it, she was hyperventilating. She had stumbled out of the ship, just needing air. And then she had been running. She’d known where her feet were carrying her, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop, no matter how many times or how loudly she demanded her body do just that. Then she was there –falling to her knees, just like she’d done so many years ago, at the site of her most devastating defeat. Before her was the scene of her worst nightmares and all she could bring herself to do was curl up against the wall of a small cave as tears streamed down her face and sobs choked out of her throat.

* * *

Zoe saw her first, as they came out of a bottleneck in the canyon. Ry was curled up against the wall of a small cave, head hung down, and half her hair falling out of her braid; she didn’t seem to notice. She certainly didn’t notice them. She was completely focused on her hands, fisted in the dirt.

Mal crouched in front of her, “Ry?”

Ry didn’t seem to hear her. Zoe traded places with Mal and called back her military years into her voice, “Belle!”

Ry’s head snapped up and Jayne took an involuntary step forward at the sight of the tears streaming down her dirt-streaked face. She looked around at them with a far-away look in her eyes.

She spoke quietly, but clearly, “The dirt’s the wrong color, you know,” she told them. “It used to be light, kinda… yellow? It was pretty. Now it looks like rust. Even after so many years. All that blood, it changed it…”

Ry’s voice drifted off as understanding dawned on Mal and Zoe’s faces.

“You fought here.” Zoe said softly. And Ry started sobbing again.

This time Jayne stepped all the way forward, past Zoe, and scooped the little pilot up. She turned her face into his chest and fisted her dirty hands into his shirt.

“Shh, it’s alright, Annie girl,” he said quietly, “let’s get you home. It’s alright.”

Zoe looked up and met his eyes, then nodded and silently started leading the way back to _Serenity_. Long before the ship was even in sight, Jayne’s arms were screaming at him, but he wouldn’t have put Annie down for anything. He doubted the girl could walk on her own right now anyway.

Back on the ship, Annie showered numbly in the passenger dorm, Jayne standing right outside the door. Finishing she donned a t-shit that practically swallowed her – she’d realize later it was Jayne’s – before falling into the bunk in the passenger dorm she’d been using. Once again, Jayne posted himself outside her door.


	9. The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t understand. But you deserve to.

**Verbena**

The first thing Ry noticed when she woke up was the stillness of the ship. They were still on Verbena, then. The next thing that she realized was that Jayne was snoring softly right outside her door. ‘They came after me,’ she thought. Rolling over on the bunk, she noticed for the first time a small book that had fallen between the mattress and the wall. She reached for it and smiled as she opened it up.

* * *

“Jayne!” Ry heard the captain yell followed by a light thud. She guessed Mal had probably kicked the merc.

“Huh?” Jayne grunted.

“You got a bunk.”

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“Suit yourself.”

The door of her dorm slid open and the captain poked his head in. Seeing her sitting up he smiled and stepped in, “How you farin’ little one?”

Ry smiled back, “Been better, been worse.”

Mal sat down on the end of the bed.

“Thank you, sir, for coming after me. I…” Ry took a deep breath, “I don’t know that I’d have had the will to come back on my own… I-”

“You don’t have to explain it to me. I understand.” He nodded toward the book open in her hands, “That Books?”

“I believe so.” She nodded, “I found it wedged between the mattress and the wall.”

“Makes sense it would be in here. This was his bunk while he was with us. Probably put that book down there on purpose tryna’ hide it from River. She tried to ‘fix’ it for him once.”

“Oh my…”

“Yeah… he told her something along the lines ‘a ‘You don’t fix faith, River. It fixes you.’”

“Sounds like he was a wise man.”

“Had his moments. You believe that?” Mal nodded to the book again.

“I do.”

Mal nodded, clearly not sure what to say.

“That’s one of the differences between you and me, Cap. War stole your faith in God, but gave me mine.” She watched him for a moment. “You’re wrong, you know.”

“About God?”

“Well, yes, but that’s not what I was talking about. You don’t understand. But you deserve to.”

Mal raised an eyebrow.

“I’d prefer to explain myself only once, though.”

“I’ll have everyone gather in the galley.” Mal stood and turned to go.

“Mal…”

“Yeah?”

“Just the crew?”

Mal smiled, “I’ll have Zoe lock Casey in Jayne’s bunk and Inara lock Jenia in her shuttle.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Back in her own clothes and clutching a hot cup of coffee, Ry was beginning to feel human again. Looking up at the faces that surrounded her, though, she almost wished she could’ve stayed feeling like a robot a mite longer. Her story wasn’t an easy one to share, but they deserved to know.

She looked to where Zoe and Mal were sitting, “Before I even start explaining this, I need you to promise to let me finish. You ain’t gonna like the beginning of it, especially you two. Just let me get through the whole thing before you decide to leave me on this haunted rock.”

Zoe and Mal exchanged a look and Zoe nodded, “Go on, little one.”

Ry took a deep breath and refocused on her coffee, “I didn’t start the war as an Independent. My real name is RyAnna Bellara, and I was raised in the Core. My father was, is, and Alliance general. My mother is an airheaded socialite. I look like my mother and I think like my father. I attended the best schools the Core had to offer. My aptitude for weapons, combat, strategy, and cold-reading body language was noticed early on and I began receiving specialized training – training even my father was unaware of. I changed my name so I could make a name for myself instead of a name under my father’s influence. By the time I was called to join the war, I was on a rapid rise through the ranks of the Alliance military. As the war progressed, I earned a reputation quickly. The Alliance called me the Siren,” out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mal and Zoe both tense up, “by the time my target realized I was dangerous, it was too late.

“Almost a year to the day after I joined the war, I was sent to Verbena. My assignment was simple, take out the top command and create chaos. The doors of my ship opened and the vision of chaos already before my eyes… men, women, children – innocents – lay strewn and in pieces and bleeding. The sight broke something in me that should have broken long before that moment. In that moment, it was as if everything slowed down and I saw the Independents doing everything in their power to protect the citizens caught in the crossfire while the Alliance mowed through them as if they were no more than clay targets. It was all just so wrong, so backwards from everything I’d always been taught.

“The crew of my ship never expected it. I had a whole platoon standing in the bay ready to march. Not one of them lived long enough to set a foot on planet. They never expected me to turn on them so suddenly.

“I flipped my orders. I took out Alliance command instead of Independent. The fighting slowed while they tried to figure out who was in charge. No one questioned my authority. I told them to fall back, made them think I was planning an ambush. ‘Lull the traitorous Browncoats into a sense of peace,’ I said. Then I slipped away into the night. I snuck into the Independents camp. I stood right in plain sight, dropped my guns, and told them exactly who I was. To this day, I think shock is the only reason they didn’t kill me on the spot. I would have if I were them. I told them I’d ordered the Alliance back, but they only had til sunrise to gain the upper hand.

“I’ll grant their shock only lasted until that moment. They asked why they should trust me. They asked how they could know it wasn’t a trap. I told them the truth. They had no reason to trust me, but they knew who I was, and they knew I had rules if they’d heard anything even remotely true about me. I was an assassin, but I didn’t kill innocents, and I certainly didn’t kill children. Nor would I stand for the Alliance to do such a thing. I don’t think I’ll ever understand why they decided to trust me. If I had been in their place… I would have shot me and been done with the Alliance’s pet mercenary.

“But they gave me a chance. Maybe they thought they had nothing left to lose. They handed me my guns and listened to my plan. We pulled all the troops in, organized as quickly as possible and corralled all the civilians left alive. Then we pulled back into the canyon.

“An hour before sunrise, I was back in the Alliance camp. I planted explosives throughout the camp. Sunrise came and the Alliance rallied for the ambush, just waiting for me to show up and give the order to go. I was almost a mile away when I hit the detonator.

“As far as the Alliance is aware, I died in that blast. The Siren certainly did. The Independents gave me a new name, The Shadow – someone made a joke about it – since I wasn’t much more than a ghost and it stuck. The Alliance’s off-base stores proved helpful in patching up and feeding civilians and soldiers alike. We stayed in the canyon. That bottleneck you found me near was a neat little trap. Independents managed to send in reinforcements and we were dug into that canyon like burrowed moles by the time the next wave of Alliance troops hit.

“I hadn’t counted on my father taking such a personal interest in the battle site that was rumored to have killed his daughter – he wasn’t even supposed to know I was there. But he personally led that next assault. It was a bloodbath. By the time it was over, we had no choice but to leave those civilians that lived to the mercy of the Alliance. Some lieutenant told them to say they’d been hostages, so the Alliance might take pity on them. I escaped with less than 200 men on a stolen Alliance cruiser.

“We rallied with other troops not too far off; no one told them who I was and I was grateful for it. I spent the rest of the war wreaking havoc on the Alliance however I could, knowing I’d never scrub my slate clean… I could never account for lives I’d taken for the Alliance, and to my dying day I’ll have the lives of all those who died on Verbena on my conscience… I can’t ever live that down, I can’t ever scrub my slate clean, and I can’t ever purge those memories from my mind. Nothing I ever do will make any of that okay. I have to live with that. But I wear a brown coat because I believe in it; I believe what it stands for.”

The silence when Ry finished speaking rang in her ears.

It was Zoe who spoke up first, “Everyone on Hera thought the Shadow was some kind of myth.”

Ry’s eyes darkened, “I don’t know it would’ve made a difference, but I was trying to get to Hera. I got stuck on New Melbourne a mite longer than intended and on Salisbury far longer than I planned… Serenity was over by the time I could’ve gotten there…”

“Sweetie, even you couldn’t have survived Verbena _and_ Serenity haunting your dreams.”

Ry tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall.

Mal cleared his throat, “Sounds to me like the war made a Browncoat outta you right enough, anyone can see that. But I ain’t keen on my crew keepin’ secrets like as that. You ever hold back somethin’ ‘long those lines again, and I’ll personally throw you out the airlock, _dǒng ma_?”

Ry released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, “Yes sir.”

Everyone seemed surprised when Jayne’s voice sounded, “So all that Shadow and dark and blood stuff Crazy was keenin’ on about… and that cave where we found ya…” he let the unspoken question hang in the air.

Ry nodded sadly, “It was where my father attacked us. It was where we made our last stand.”

Silence rang out again.

Eventually Simon asked what she did after the war.

“Gun for hire. No more, no less. Mighta sought out jobs that’d put a dent in the workings of the Alliance whenever I had the chance.” She’d answered calmly.

She wasn’t sure how long everyone sat there. For that matter she wasn’t sure when everyone left. She didn’t notice until no one was left but her and Mal.

“ _Zhè shì jiā_ , Long as you’ll have us, we’ll have you.” He told her as he stood to leave.

Ry nodded and let a few tears slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Zhè shì jiā – This is home


	10. Wǒmen wánle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee practically collapsed into her and started sobbing. Jayne stumbled into the kitchen, but seeing the crying mechanic spun on his heel and marched right back out, a petrified look on his face. Ry would’ve laughed for sure if not for the shaking girl in her arms. She moved one hand to the mechanic’s shoulder and gently pushed her back, tilting Kaylee’s chin up with her other hand. “What’s wrong?”
> 
> “I’m. hidin’. from. ‘Nara.” Kaylee said between hiccups.
> 
> “Why in the ‘Verse are you doing that?!”
> 
> “‘Cause. if. she. don’t say. ‘bye. she’s gotta. come. back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "We're finished."

**The Black**

After Ry had shared her story, no one was particularly surprised to feel the ship rise back into the Black shortly after they had all dispersed. Ry was surprised, however, when River wandered in and flipped a series switches, taking over the controls, shortly after Ry had set course for Sihnon. Ry tilted her head toward the girl curiously.

“The Shadow is fading. Back to beast’s cave,” River had said without looking at her.

“Trying to tell me it’s past my bed time?” Ry asked with a chuckle.

“The girl made the cave a home.” River responded, a grin appearing on her profile.

Ry just shrugged and made her way off the bridge. In the hall, she stopped indecisively. She was technically still supposed to be sleeping in the passenger dorm, and she knew Jayne was still in her bunk, but she was missing her own bed. She decided she didn’t care. She went to the passenger dorm and grabbed the small black book and Jayne’s t-shirt off the bed before she made her way to the ladder leading down to her bunk and, finding it still open, climbed down, cautious of her arm and ribs. Dropping to the floor silently, River’s cryptic speech suddenly made sense. The girl had unpacked her things, and added a few new trinkets, and suddenly the space looked like someone actually lived there. Ry blinked back tears. Not until she finished surverying the room did she notice Jayne. The big mercenary sat on the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers, balancing a tray holding a few sheets of paper on his knees. He had a pen clenched between his teeth and his forehead was scrunched up in concentration, and Ry had to bite her lip not to burst out laughing at the unusual scene.

Instead she stepped forward, fighting to keep her voice casual, “Whatcha up to, Cobb?”

She did laugh as jumped, upsetting the tray and dropping the pen as he reached for the guns he was used to having next to his own bunk. She stepped forward and bent to pick up the tray and scattered papers as Jayne realized he was grasping at guns that weren’t there.

He looked at her somewhat dumbly, “What’re you doin’ here?”

She raised an eyebrow at him as she settled the tray on the bed, “Well, last I checked, this was still my bunk.”

“Well, yeah, but, but-”

“But, but? But nothing. Relax. I’m not kicking you out.” She looked down at the papers in her hands, “‘Dear Ma,’”

“Hey!” Jayne snatched the papers back, “Mind yer own… whadya mean you ain’t kickin’ me out?”

“I mean you’re welcome to stay. Didn’t think you’d be the type to pitch a fit over sharin’ a bed with a woman,” Ry said as she sat on the edge of the bunk to unlace her boots and kick them into a corner. When Jayne didn’t respond, she stood and turned her back to him, pulling off her thermal and cargo pants before yanking Jayne’s t-shirt over her head, shivering a bit as the cool air hit her skin. When she turned around to face Jayne, he was just staring at her slack-jawed. She leaned forward and snapped her fingers in front of Jayne’s face. He shook his head and seemed to focus.

“Sharin’ a bed?” he asked.

“Yes, _shuài_ , sharin’ a bed,” she grinned, “And no, we ain’t ruttin’. I wanted my own bed, and honestly, I welcome the idea of a warm body next to mine. I don’t reckon I’ll be gettin’ much sleep for a while yet after this trip, but havin’ a friend close surely does make it a mite easier.”

“A friend?”

“You gonna repeat everything I say, Cobb? Yes, a friend. We are friends, ain’t we?”

“Well, I reckon…”

“I thought so. Now make some room.” Jayne scooted to the side and she sat next to him, “So, what are you writing your ma about?”

“How come you do that, Annie?”

Ry’s nose scrunched up in confusion, “Do what?”

“Talk different. Sometimes you sound like you’re Rim, sometimes you fancy as the doc.”

“You mean straight off the Core?”

Jayne nodded.

“I don’t know. I never thought about it. My natural speech patterns certainly lean more toward the Core, it’s how I spoke most of my life. I suppose I picked up some different habits during the war. Such sophisticated speech put most of the Independents on edge, reminded them of the Core and the Alliance, so I adapted.”

Jayne just nodded again.

“So… what’re you writin’ to your ma?”

Jayne glanced down at the papers still clutched in his hands, “Tryna ta figure out how ta tell ‘er I’m droppin’ Casey off without lettin’ ‘er know I’ll be on planet too.”

“You don’t want to see your family?”

Jayne hesitated, “My ma… she don’t know what I do. She don’t know what Casey does. Thinks we’re traders. Casey’s a better liar than me, he can look mama in the face and talk ‘bout deliveries and clients and whatever _gǒushǐ_ he spins right then and there and he don’t even flinch. So he’s home often enough. I ain’t been back since I left.”

“Your ma don’t know you’re a mercenary?”

“Nope.”

“What would she say if she found out?”

“Never wanna know.”

“She’s your ma. She’d love you no matter.”

“ _Bùyàojǐn_. Don’t wanna see her lookin’ at me all disappointed like.”

Ry nodded, “Tell ya what, let’s get some sleep for now. I’ll help you write her tomorrow.”

For a minute Jayne looked like he was going to argue, but instead he just nodded and set the tray on the little table at the head of the bed before getting up to close the hatch into the bunk. Ry crawled under the covers and stretched out. She tossed the covers to the side and patted the bed next to her as Jayne came back, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He scooted under the covers and lay there somewhat stiffly.

Ry bit back another laugh as she reached up to switch off the light, “Sweet dreams, Cobb.”

She felt him relax a bit, “Night, Annie girl.”

* * *

Jayne woke to Annie crying out as her arms thrashed around her.

He sat up and gently shook her shoulder, “Annie,” when she continued to flail about, he shook her a bit harder and said her name just a bit louder, “Annie!”

Ry jolted up, one hand fisting in Jayne’s t-shirt, the other grasping for the knife she usually kept under her pillow. With the mercenary’s hands grasping her shoulders and her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she belatedly realized that it was Jayne holding her, not an enemy, and that she must have left the knife in the passenger dorms. She took a deep breath as Jayne raised one hand to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

“Easy does it, _bǎobèi_ , just a dream,” he murmured as gently as his rough voice could, “take it easy.”

Ry took another calming breath and shook her head slowly back and forth, as if clearing away a fog. She looked up at Jayne one last time before turning her back to him and lying back down. She doesn’t resist when wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, tucking her into himself, like a small spoon into a bigger one.

* * *

**Sihnon**

The trip to Sihnon was blessedly uneventful, despite the fact that they had to fly right through the heart of Alliance territory. Mal decided taking as few people off ship was probably their safest bet, and in the end it was determined that only Zoe and Mal would accompany Inara and Jenia back to the Companion house. This being the first time back in the Core since Miranda, it was determined that Simon and River should stay on board, seeing as they had no true guarantee the Alliance didn’t still want them. Jayne and Casey’s rough appearance and speech would set them apart and draw attention no one wanted. And Ry had no desire to step foot on any Core planet.

“Why won’t you hit dirt in the Core?” Kaylee had asked shyly.

Ry had just smiled tenderly at their young mechanic, “Too much chance of being recognized, _mèimei_. I look very different than I did before the war, but I still resemble my mother too strongly to chance it. Socialites and soldiers alike could recognize me in the space of a blink. So long as I have you lot to look out for, I won’t chance it.”

“Oh.” Kaylee had smiled back and announced she was staying on the ship too.

There was another tension hanging in the air. Being back on Sihnon brought up the question of Inara’s intentions for her future. It was common knowledge she hadn’t taken a client in over three months; no one asked why. Now, everyone wondered if she would stay with _Serenity_ , or stay with the Guild. Yet no one dared ask.

It was late when they landed, and Mal decided they’d wait until morning to make their way from the docks to the Companion House.

“Ry’s in charge ‘til we get back.” Mal had told them before ordering everyone off to bed.

“Cap’n!” Jayne had protested, “I been here longer. I got the senialty!”

“Seniority.” Ry had corrected without looking up from the gun she was cleaning.

Mal had glared at Jayne, “First, what she said. Second, that may be so, but ya ain’t got the brains.”

Ry had looked up at Jayne then, but only to smirk and wink.

A few hours later Ry chuckled at the memory. She was on the bridge, rewiring the controls under the copilot’s chair (not that she thought it would actually do any good, River would figure out how to override it anyway, but it gave her something to do) when Inara walked in. Ry sat up and looked at the Companion in surprise was she sat in the pilot’s chair, wringing her hands.

Inara opened and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking, “Do you ever feel like you need to talk to someone who doesn’t know you well or hasn’t known you long? Oh, no! That came out wrong. It makes it sound like I think of you as some sort of stranger. I didn’t-”

Ry held her hands out, laughing, “Inara. It’s alright. I understand. I don’t think of you as any less of a friend for it, and I’m not offended. I’m honored you trust me enough to come to me, no matter what it is you need to talk about and no matter the reason it was me you came to.”

Inara smiled, relief evident on her fair features, as Ry hauled herself up off the floor and into the copilot’s chair to face the Companion.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Ry asked kindly.

Inara hesitated, “I’m not sure where to begin honestly… I had contented myself to staying on Sihnon, living peaceably in the Companion House. Then all of a sudden, I was on _Serenity_ again. And I realized how unhappy I had been when I’d been gone. Even the disaster we ran into didn’t diminish my feeling of being home. And now I feel as if I have to choose between the Guild and _Serenity_. And this time, it will be my final choice.”

“Don’t take this wrong, because I don’t mean to downplay the significance of this choice, but if _Serenity_ is home, is there even a decision?”

Inara smiled sadly, “I have a responsibility to the Guild. But I feel as if I have a responsibility to Mal, and to everyone else, as well…”

“To Mal?”

Inara actually blushed, “You’ve been told of Mal’s wife?”

“I vaguely remember Zoe saying something about a _liánjià jìnǚ_ after I go shot,” Ry chuckled as Inara lost the fight to hold back her grin, “and I asked Jayne about it later. She took out everyone on the ship and tried to kill all of you, right?”

“And you know how she took Mal out?”

“Neurotoxin over a seal on her lips. And no, Jayne didn’t tell me that. I asked Simon.”

Inara’s lips quirked up slightly again, “Well, she didn’t take everyone out, exactly. She couldn’t get the best of me.”

Ry just raised an eyebrow in question.

“I found Mal unconscious on the floor of his bunk, and I kissed him.” Inara’s words came out in a rush.

Ry was momentarily speechless before she finally managed, “Mal doesn’t know?”

Inara shook her head, “He thinks I let Saffron kiss me. Everyone else thinks I tripped and hit my head.”

Ry nodded slowly, pieces clicking together slowly in her mind.

“When we worked that job for my friend Nandi… I’m certain Jayne told you about that?”

Ry imitated his gruff voice, “‘Whore house.’”

Inara rolled her eyes, “Mal and Nandi…” Inara swallowed, letting the implication stand on its own, “and I sat on the floor of my room and cried like I’ve never done before or since.”

Ry nodded, silently encouraging the other woman to continue, her suspicions all but confirmed.

“I kissed him again. When you were missing… he just wouldn’t stop talking and he was panicking, and it seemed like the logical way to shut him up… and he kissed me back.” Inara stopped abruptly, like she wasn’t sure how to continue.

Ry stood and crossed the space to kneel in front of the Companion. She took Inara’s hand in her own and Inara looked down at her, “Inara, loving someone isn’t a responsibility. It’s a gift. And you don’t have any responsibility to anyone but yourself. You need to do whatever is going to make you happiest.”

Inara squeezed Ry’s hands and stood, moving toward the door. She stopped before she stepped out, saying quietly, “ _Xièxie_.”

* * *

The next morning as Ry was pouring a cup of coffee in the kitchen she heard Mal yelling from the catwalk, “Ambassador! Let’s go!” and had almost chuckled. The laugh had died before it could start when Kaylee ducked into the kitchen in tears.

“Kaylee! What’s wrong?” Ry exclaimed setting her coffee down and reaching out for the girl.

Kaylee practically collapsed into her and started sobbing. Jayne stumbled into the kitchen, but seeing the crying mechanic spun on his heel and marched right back out, a petrified look on his face. Ry would’ve laughed for sure if not for the shaking girl in her arms. She moved one hand to the mechanic’s shoulder and gently pushed her back, tilting Kaylee’s chin up with her other hand. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m. hidin’. from. ‘Nara.” Kaylee said between hiccups.

“Why in the ‘Verse are you doing that?!”

“‘Cause. if. she. don’t say. ‘bye. she’s gotta. come. back.”

“Oh!” Ry chuckled lightly, “Silly girl. Inara isn’t going to leave without telling you goodbye. And if I can tell you a secret, I don’t believe she plans to leave us any time soon.”

“ _Zhen_?” Kaylee asked, snifling.

Ry nodded and hugged the girl again.

* * *

“Captain Reynolds, we are sincerely in your debt. Thank you.” Linaria, high priestess of the Guild, told Mal after Jenia was settled and resting. Zoe had gone directly back to the ship after determining they weren’t walking into any kind of trap.

Mal nodded, “Wasn’t too much hardship, ma’am.”

“Your payment.” Linaria said, bringing a leather bag around and handing it to Mal.

“Much obliged.” Mal nodded.

“If I may impose on your time but a few moments longer, I would like a private moment with Inara.”

Mal pursed his lips tightly and bowed slightly before turning and exiting the room.

Linaria moved to sit elegantly across from Inara, who was staring at her hands clasped in her lap. Linaria waited patiently.

Without looking up, Inara spoke quietly, “Linaria, I’m leaving.”

Linaria responded calmly, her tone giving nothing away, “You’ve been gone.”

Inara looked up then, to meet the other woman’s eyes, somewhat sadly, “I’m not coming back this time.”

“You will always have a room here should you change your mind.”

“No. Linaria, I’m not just leaving Sihnon. I am leaving the Guild.”

Linaria’s eybrows raised ever so slightly, “Oh?”

Suddenly the words were pouring out of Inara’s mouth, “ _Serenity_ is home and its inhabitants are _jiātíng_. It has been long since my heart was in my work. I no longer have a desire to be a Companion. There is no joy in the life for me anymore. I was changing before the events of Miranda, and after there was no turning back. My path no longer lies with the Guild.”

“You would leave the Guild to scratch out what kind of living on that floating _fèi tiě_?”

Inara’s eyes held Linaria’s without flinching, “ _Serenity_ is home. And I will follow my captain wherever he chooses to fly.”

“You love him.” It wasn’t a question and Inara didn’t pretend to take it as one.

“He can be a _kěwù de lǎo bàojūn_ when he wants to be, but yes.” Inara answered a bit ruefully.

Linaria’s expression softened, “ _Zhùfú nǐ_ , child. Forgive my harshness. I had to be certain this was truly what you desired.”

Inara nodded, “ _Wǒmen wánle_.”

*

Mal paced angrily up and down the hall, fighting the urge to fly back through the door and throw Inara over his shoulder before making a break for _Serenity_. He didn’t think any of them could handle losing her again. And in the deepest part of his mind, where no one, save maybe River, could see, he admitted it was really him who wouldn’t be able to handle it. Before he could work himself up enough to storm the room, Inara and Linaria stepped out. Linaria nodded to Mal once more, and exchanged a glance with Inara before turning back into the room. Inara stepped toward Mal and wordlessly, they walked out of the House.

Stepping outside, Mal stopped and turned to Inara, not actually looking up at her, and willing his voice not to betray the emotion he was fighting, “I’ll send someone with your things tomorrow. Maybe Kaylee, can’t imagine she’d let ya stay without sayin’ goodbye.”

 To his surprise, Inara threw her head back as her laughter rang off the porch roof above them.

“What’s funny about that?!” Mal asked angrily.

In answer, Inara stepped forward and pulled Mal’s face to hers, kissing him with everything she could. Just as before, it took him almost no time to respond and she was quickly pressed against one of the stone pillars supporting the porch, Mal leaning into her as her arms went around his neck and one of his hands supported her head while the other cradled her face. It was definitely Mal that pulled away this time.

“ _Wǒ de mā_ , woman…” Mal breathed out, leaning his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

“Mal… _Nǐ shì wǒ de yībùfèn_ ,” Mal opened his eyes and pulled back slightly to look into Inara’s, “and I am not going anywhere that’s not on _Serenity_ , with my _jiātíng_. With you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any angst caused by the combination of the title and the excerpt used as a chapter summary, but the opportunity was too perfect not to take. 
> 
> Translations:  
> shuài – handsome  
> gǒushǐ – dog shit  
> Bùyàojǐn – doesn’t matter  
> bǎobèi –baby  
> liánjià jìnǚ – cheap whore  
> Zhen – really/truly  
> jiātíng – family  
> kěwù de lǎo bàojūn – horrible old tyrant  
> Zhùfú nǐ – Blessings on you  
> Wǒmen wánle – We’re finished  
> Wǒ de mā – literally ‘my mother’, an expression indicating surprise  
> Nǐ shì wǒ de yībùfèn – You’re a part of me


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey looked up at her curiously, one eyebrow quirked.
> 
> Instead of answering, Ry asked, “Has Jayne ever been in love?”
> 
> The other eyebrow went up as a gleam entered his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and is mostly filler and fluff, to make up for the angst in a few previous chapters. Enjoy!

**Sihnon**

Kaylee looked so pathetic, sitting on the catwalk staring toward the door, that Ry wanted to hug her again, but she was busy spotting Casey as he pumped weights. Fortunately, Simon seemed to catch on and sat next to her to wrap an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. Meanwhile, Jayne sat across the bay glowering and cleaning Vera. Ry couldn’t help a little chuckle escaping.

Casey looked up at her curiously, one eyebrow quirked.

Instead of answering, Ry asked, “Has Jayne ever been in love?”

The other eyebrow went up as a gleam entered his eyes.

“If you tell him we had this conversation, my blade will hit somewhere far less comfortable than an inch from your head.”

The gleam was gone, “Uh… well, not that I known. He weren’t but sixteen when he left home. I reckon too young to have been back then and moved round too much since. Never said nothin’ ‘bout no girl, and I never saw him with no one but whores back in the day when we worked together after I left home. Ain’t like it's somethin’ we talk ‘bout, though.”

“He’s your brother. Don’t you think you’d know?”

Casey actually looked thoughtful, “I reckon I’d know somethin’ were different, at least.”

Ry nodded and helped Casey place the weight bar back on its hooks. He sat up and turned to face her, straddling the bench, as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the bar.

“Why’d ya wanna know?”

“I was wondering if he’d recognize the feeling if it came about.”

A mischievous, but almost kind, gleam came into Casey’s eyes, “You know… he does act different around you ladies. He’s close as he can manage to nice with that little mechanic. Respects Zoe. Think he’s scared ‘a that little reader, never admit it, though. You, though… I can’t get a read on what’s different ‘bout how he’s around you...” the kindness dimmed slightly as the mischief flamed a little higher, “overhead the doc and mechanic talkin’ real secret like ‘bout the two ‘a ya sharin’ a bunk. That true?”

Ry casually took the knife from her boot and started cleaning her nails, still leaning on the bar, “ _Bùyàojǐn_. Who I may or may not have in my bunk, and why they may or may not be there, is none of your business, Cobb.”

Casey took the hint and dropped it, shrugging, “Well, he likes ya, anyhow. I ain’t ever seen him like he was when you was out of it,” he squirmed a bit uncomfortably at the memory, “threatened to knock me clean out if I didn’t ‘sit quiet-like, like a good boy’ while doc stuck me for blood.”

“Wait a second,” Ry threw her hands up, knife still clasped in one, “that blood was from you?!”

“Where’d you think it came from?”

“Don’t know. One of the crew, didn’t think to ask who.”

“None of them was a match for ya.”

“Well, uh… tha-”

“Don’t thank me. No, seriously. I was forced. I’da let ya die, but I swear Jayne looked like he was ‘bout to shoot me, I so much as flinched.”

Ry grinned as she glanced across the bay toward the big merc, scowling down at his gun and clearly trying not to look toward them, “I’ll be damned.”

“He cares. Don’t know exactly how, but I ain’t ever seen him so protective over anybody, ‘cept maybe ma.”

“Hmm…” she’d have to think about that, “speakin’ of your ma… how the hell do you both live with yourselves, lyin’ to her like you do?”

Casey seemed taken aback by the change of subject, “Err… well, just ain’t worth grief ‘a her knowin’ the truth.”

“Think she’d disown you or something?”

“ _Cái bù shì_! Old lady’s tough as nails. Who’d ya think taught us how ta shoot?”

“Then why not tell her?”

Casey actually looked nervous for a second, “Can I tell ya a secret?”

“Sure.”

“Ma knows what I do.”

Ry’s jaw actually cropped open, and her eyes widened, even as her words failed her.

“Gonna swallow a fly.”

Ry snapped her mouth shut.

“Told her last time I was home. Know what she did? She laughed. Told me she always knew her boy was ‘too talented to be some _xiao_ trader.’”

“Huh… Jayne know that?”

“Nope. And I ain’t tellin’ him.”

“Why not?”

“Needs to come ‘round to it on his own.”

Ry shook her head slightly, in disbelief, “That actually makes sense.”

Casey grinned.

“So… what would think about helping me out with something?”

“I got a choice?”

Ry smiled brightly, “Not really.”

* * *

Kaylee leaned against Simon, grateful for him just being there.

He spoke gently in her ear, “What’s wrong, _bǎobèi_?”

Kaylee’s answer was barely a whisper, “I’m scared Inara ain’t gonna come back.”

Simon had thought the same himself, if he was being honest, so he kept quiet and just squeezed Kaylee’s shoulders tighter.

“I know it’s _yúbèn_ , and Ry says I got nothin’ ta worry about, but… I don’t know.”

“ _Duìbùqǐ_ … just, it’ll all work out Kaylee… it’ll be okay.”

Kaylee grinned sadly, “You’re a terrible liar, Simon, but thanks.”

Before Simon could reply, Kaylee had sat bolt upright, her eyes wide, happy, and glued to the door. Simon followed her gaze.

There was Inara, head leaning on Mal’s shoulder, her arm around his waist and his wrapped around her shoulders as they walked together up the ramp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Bùyàojǐn – doesn’t matter  
> Cái bù shì – no way/hell no  
> xiao – small   
> bǎobèi – baby  
> yúbèn – stupid/foolish  
> Duìbùqǐ – I’m sorry
> 
> I have a photography showcase coming up in a couple days, so I'm crazy busy, and it'll probably be next week before I have time to write and post the next chapter. And just to keep your attention: be ready for Jayne to get Shang Hai'd, an appearance from the elder Tams, AND an appearance from Ry's Alliance general father! Dun, dun, dun!!!


	12. Jiějie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee hesitated, “I’ll stay on Serenity with ya iffen you’re too worried ‘bout bein’ seen.”
> 
> Ry’s smile was genuine then, “No, mèimei, my whole purpose for staying on ship was to protect my jiātíng, and if they want to go to the market, I can’t very well do that from the ship, now can I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a run-in with the elder Tams. There's not a whole lot to go off of for character portrayal from the shows, so I made them kind of... well, you'll see. They are socialites, after all.

**Sihnon**

The crew determined to spend a few days on Sihnon. There hadn’t been any wanted posters or suspicious glances, so they determined that as long as they stayed alert, it was safe for River and Simon to go planet side. Mal made it clear they weren’t to be, at any time, without one of the crew’s fighters. Zoe elected to stay with the ship, so Ry volunteered for the duty, and Jayne still seemed determined not to leave Ry’s side, so the four of them, along with Kaylee, headed into the market. Casey was going to join them after dropping all their outgoing letters off at the post.

Ry took a deep breath before stepping off ship, pushing her hat further down on her head. She was grateful it was warm, because her brown coat would do nothing but draw unwanted attention in the Core. ‘It’ll be fine.’ ran through her head like a mantra.

Kaylee looked curiously over her shoulder, “You all right, Ry?”

Ry nodded and smiled tightly, “ _Shì_.”

Kaylee hesitated, “I’ll stay on _Serenity_ with ya iffen you’re too worried ‘bout bein’ seen.”

Ry’s smile was genuine then, “No, _mèimei_ , my whole purpose for staying on ship was to protect my _jiātíng_ , and if they want to go to the market, I can’t very well do that from the ship, now can I?”

“Guess not!” Kaylee said cheerily.

“Besides, even if I am recognized, I don’t think the Alliance knows I turned.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“They see me alive, they’ll assume I went AWOL, but it’ll at least give me a chance to talk myself out of it and let the rest of you get away.”

Jayne growled next to her, “We ain’t leavin’ ya anywhere, fly girl.”

Ry smiled up at him, “‘Course not.”

* * *

The crew of _Serenity_ enjoyed Sihnon’s open market, indulging in real food and stopping to listen to the music pouring from some of the indoor shops. It didn’t take long to cross paths with Mal and Inara, who joined in with the rest of the crew by some unspoken agreement.

Ry and Simon found a shop with real books and were happily browsing the shelves, Ry never taking her eyes off the street and the rest of the crew for more than thirty seconds at a time. Jayne and Casey were across the street squabbling with some fiery-tempered, wrinkled old woman over the price of a couple of knives; Ry grinned, predicting that the old woman would win. Mal and Inara were in a shop directly across from Ry, Inara was inspecting a bright silk skirt as Mal shoot his head in mock disgust, but his eyes were indulgent. Kaylee and River were a few booths over from there, fascinated with some bits of jewelry and other odds and ends. She glanced back toward the book in her hands, deciding it was worth the money, even if it was a major indulgence. She scanned her eyes over her crew again after she paid the vendor, alarm ringing through her brain as River’s smile vanished and her eyes widened in fear as she glanced down the street. Ry dashed out the door and across the street to the girl.

Her flight across the street caught the attention of the rest of the crew, but before they could close in on Ry, River, and Kaylee, she subtly held her hand out to shoo them off. If there was a problem, she wanted the element of surprise. She followed the direction of River’s frozen stare, trying to determine the source of the girl’s fright without having to ask her. She immediately noticed the older couple staring slack-jawed in their direction. The woman was average height, slim, the man was on the tall side, almost athletically built. Her auburn hair and his dark hair were both graying at the temples. They were clearly wealthy, and if Ry didn’t already know them, she would have made the connection quickly. The elder Tams quickly snapped out of their shock when Simon joined them and Ry stepped in front of the younger Tams, squaring her shoulders with a challenge in her eyes. Regan and Gabriel Tam stopped within an arm’s length of Ry, looking around her shoulders to gaze at their children.

Regan found her voice first, though it was filled with disbelief, “Simon, River… where, what… how-”

When she failed to get a full thought out, her husband interrupted, “Do you know what you’ve put us through?! The way our family’s name has been dragged through the mud?!”

Ry’s shoulders stiffened, in her peripheral vision she saw Simon wrap an arm protectively around River’s shoulders and his glare set on his father as Ry steppe more squarely in between the family.

The elder Tams seemed to notice her presence for the first time.

Gabriel turned his gaze to her angrily, “Who do you think you are to step between me and my children?!”

Ry debated for a half a second before deciding she might as well throw all caution to the wind. She reasoned that further shocking the Tams could avoid them contacting the authorities. She pushed her hat off her head, letting the string catch at her throat as it slid down her back. Gabriel’s eyes widened and for a moment he seemed speechless. Just for a moment.

Finally, he breathed, “Impossible. You died. Your father... he went followed after he heard of your defeat at Verbena…”

Ry’s tone dripped with acid, “My father’s assault on Verbena was an unnecessary bloodbath. After that attack, I couldn’t bring myself to tell him I was alive.” She paused and cocked her head slightly to the side, her eyes narrowing and a sneer twisting her lips, “The funny thing about Verbena… my father should never have known I was there in the first place. You were one of three people who knew of that assignment, Mr. Tam, and I’ve always wondered who shared that information with my father.”

Gabriel pursed his lips, “He had a right to know his daughter had lost her life.”

“That wasn’t your call to make.”

“Actually, it was.”

Ry’s grip on her pistol tightened.

Gabriel turned his attention back to his son, “Simon, come home.”

Ry’s grip tightened eve further.

Simon noticed too, “And River?”

Regan spoke up, “Both of you, of course, dear. You can go back to the hospital and we can find a school for River.”

Ry heard River whimper into Simon’s shoulder. She took a deep breath and turned slowly toward the younger Tams, scanning the crowd around them. The exchange so far had drawn less attention that she expected, and for that she was grateful. Jayne and Casey were still hanging back, to the casual observer no one would think they had a care in the world besides the goods they were currently pretending to examine. Mal and Inara walked casually arm and arm past everyone, and Ry knew he would be getting into position behind the elder Tams. River was now sandwiched between Kaylee and Simon, with the mechanic’s arm around her waist and the doctor’s arm around her shoulders.

River looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and whispered unsteadily, pleadingly, “ _Jiějie_.”

Ry gently brushed a tear off River’s cheek and nodded, “ _Wǒ zhīdào_. Simon?”

Simon shook his head, and answered her unspoken question, loud enough for his parents to hear, “We’re not going back.”

Ry signaled Jayne and Casey to flank the little group as she turned back toward the elder Tams. Mal was trying and failing to look bored, perusing a booth directly behind them. Ry would have laughed under any other circumstances.

Regan looked ready to cry and Gabriel looked furious as he spoke harshly, in a low tone, “Yes, you are. You belong at home. And that girl belongs somewhere she can be helped.”

Ry’s temper snapped the same time her fingers flicked open the snaps on her holster and she stepped menacingly toward Gabriel, and he wisely stepped back, “ _That girl_ is your daughter. And she’s got the most _gorram_ brilliant mind I’ve ever seen. And you, you want to put her somewhere she can be helped? Somewhere like that Alliance torture chamber you left her in for years? Where she only escaped because at least her brother loved her enough to listen to her? No, I take it back, she’s not your daughter. You don’t deserve her. You gave up that right the moment you brushed Simon’s concern off. But she is my _jiātíng_. Do you want to know what they did to her in that ‘school’? They cut into her brain, over and over and over until all her filters were gone. There’s not a feeling or thought around her, living or dead, that she can’t feel, that she can’t hear, that she can’t read. Instead of being a kid and getting to dance and run and laugh, she was turned into a weapon – an Alliance toy. And that’s on you, because you didn’t listen when something went wrong. Your children are no longer yours. They’ve moved onto better things.” Her smile was cold, and if she had to guess, frightening.

Regan was crying now. Ry’s heart softened slightly before she heard the other woman muttering under her breath, “What are the other women going to think of me? What will the other families think of us?”

Gabriel just looked angry as he snapped his glare from Ry to Simon, “You are coming home. Now. I’ll call in the authorities.”

Ry threw her head back and laughed, “Please! I’m about due for a good scuffle,” she leveled her gaze at Gabriel, a threatening glint in her eyes, “Mr. Tam, you know who I am, and you know what I can do. River, here, she’s at least five times more effective than I am in doing just the same. The two big fellas to your 2 and 10? Some of the most feared mercenaries in the Rim, and they’re just waiting for me to let them loose. Not to mention the gentleman right behind you – I’m fairly certain he’d frown on anyone trying to spirit away his doc and witch.” Gabriel glanced over his shoulder, where Mal grinned at him, hand resting easily on his gun before looking back to Ry, “ _Wǒmen wánle_.”

Gabriel watched with a cold fury in his eyes as the group converged and moved toward the street that would lead them out of the market and back toward the docks.

Before walking away with the rest of the crew, Ry turned once more to the elder Tams, “Oh, and Mr. Tam? Two things: One, if you send anyone after us, you will never see them again, and coming from me, you know that is no idle threat. Two, tell my father you saw me, and I’ll make sure he knows who sent me to Verbena in the first place.”

 * * *

**The Black**

No one breathed easy until _Serenity_ was once again floating safely through the back and Ry confirmed they had not been followed off planet or tracked.

That night when River fell asleep on the couch with her head on Ry’s lap, she didn’t even try to move – just pulled a blanket up to River’s chin and wrapped another around her own shoulders, leaning her head against the back of the couch to sleep.

*

Kaylee curled up next to Simon, resting her head on his chest.

“You didn’t wanna go back home at all?” she questioned quietly.

“No, _bǎobèi_. That’s not my home anymore. This is.” he reassures her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“What’d Ry mean she’d tell her dad who sent her to Verbena?”

Kaylee felt Simon take a deep breath, “My father is rather important in the government. He had quite a hand in many aspects of the war, I assume – it’s not something he talked about at home. From the exchange today… well, I imagine my father had a hand in Ry’s Alliance assignments. Including Verbena.”

*

Inara woke as she rolled into Mal and a smile tugged at her lips. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to him being in her bed. Well… his bed. His bunk was far too small for the both of them, but he still had unresolved issues with her bed. She huffed lightly. She’d let it be for now, but that was something they were really going to have to discuss. In the meantime, she laid her head on his chest and draped an arm across his stomach, snuggling in as close as she could.

*

Jayne tossed around in Ry’s bunk. He’d gone lookin’ for her earlier and found her asleep with Crazy on the couch and known she wouldn’t be comin’ to bed. He’d never had a problem sleeping before he started sharing a bunk with her. He _didn’t_ have a problem sleeping sharing a bunk with her. But he surely had a problem now sleeping without her and he didn’t have a _gorram_ clue why. Something ‘bout that little fly girl was gettin’ under his skin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Jiějie – older sister  
> Wǒ zhīdào – I know  
> Wǒmen wánle – We’re finished
> 
> I've taken to no longer translating words and phrases I've used frequently, but if you find it helpful, let me know, and I'll go back to translating everything I use in every chapter. :)


	13. Fèihuà

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "Nonsense"
> 
> So, sorry it's been so long between chapters, I had two classes start this week and then storms knocked out the internet for like 3 days. -_-  
> Initially, this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two just for the sake of getting an update up.  
> Comments (and maybe even suggestions) are welcome! Please share your thoughts on the story and characters!

**The Black**

Mal looked at his pilot warily, “You sure ‘bout this?”

Ry nodded.

“Jayne’s likely ta try and out ya out the airlock when he finds out.”

Ry grinned, “ _Fèihuà_. Pick up a job or two along the way, tell him we’re keeping Casey for the extra gun, and he’ll be none the wiser.”

Mal finally shrugged, “Your funeral. Set course. Check the Cortex for any jobs on the way.”

Ry smiled brilliantly, “Aye, aye, Cap!”

* * *

Everyone was gathered for supper and Ry was listing off job possibilities, “First choice is a transport of Boros. Couple of men looking for passage to just about anywhere else.”

Mal’s eyebrows raised, “What’s the catch?”

Ry cringed a bit, “Aside from major Alliance presence? They’re holed up in the sub-levels of the security outpost.”

Mal blanched.

“Pay’s good, though. Really good.”

Mal still looked uncertain, “What else have we got?”

“Small slaver ship just started up a new operation on Santo. Some locals want them out of business. Pay’s shit, and from what I can find, they have yet to actually move a single soul off planet.”

“Keep an eye on it. They start movin’ and we’ll intervene.”

Ry nodded, “Badger’s looking for someone to do a retrieval off Bellerophron.”

“Badger reached out to us?” Mal’s face was full of disbelief.

Jayne muttered, “Sap’s got bigger balls than I gave him credit for…”

Ry couldn’t help but laugh, “Not exactly. His name’s not even attached to the job, but I recognize the drop site on Persephone.”

Mal rolled his eyes, “And there’s the catch. We even consider this, and the money better be damn good if we’ve gotta cart whatever the hell we’re stealing back to Persephone.”

“My thoughts exactly. And besides that…”

Jayne finished the thought for her, “You promised him a bullet between the eyes if ya ever saw him again.”

“Yeah, that.” Ry answered a bit ruefully as Casey’s bellowing laugh startled her.

Everyone looked toward the younger Cobb incredulously. Once his laughter subsided a bit he just said, “Brother, you don’t bring this girl home to meet ma, I swear I will.”

Ry didn’t even try to hide the smirk on her face as Jayne glowered at his brother.

Zoe cleared her throat, bringing everyone back to the topic at hand, “So you think we should take the transport job on Boros?”

Ry nodded, “I’m mighty curious what these guys have that’s got them hiding out from the Alliance under an Alliance oupost.”

Mal nodded in agreement, “Gotta say I’m with ya there, little one.”

Surprisingly, it was Simon who spoke up next, “Not to put even more of a damper on this whole prospect, but how exactly are we going to work this? We can’t exactly just land on Boros with no reason when there’s that much Alliance presence.”

Ry’s smile reappeared as she passed a look to Zoe, who answered Simon’s question, “Ranch outside the outpost just put in an order horse feed, which we still have a hold full of after that mess on Triumph. We’re about 2 days closer than the company the order went out to. A little creative paperwork from Ry, and we’ll be off planet before the real order gets there.”

Jayne piped up, “That mean double pay?”

Ry laughed, “Everything goes smooth, then yeah.”

Jayne grinned back at her.

* * *

**Boros**

With a little help from River, Ry’s forged paperwork (complete with Alliance approval codes) was perfect. _Serenity_ landed without incident. Kaylee, Simon, and Casey stayed on ship. A hushed discussion between Mal, Ry, Zoe and Jayne the night before had determined he could be trusted enough to be left without supervision, but Inara was still armed.

Mal, Ry, Zoe, Jayne, and River were heading to the ranch to drop the horse feed at the ranch and scout the outpost. Simon was tasked with manning the Cortex from the ship and intercepting any incoming messages from the real feed company. He wasn’t happy with River going on this job, and Ry figured it would be best to distract him at least some. In the end, everyone agreed that they needed every advantage they could get over the Alliance, so River went along.

The feed drop went off without a hitch, and the rancher even offered to let them camp out on his south pasture so they didn’t have to make their way back to the port in the dark. They took him up on the offer gratefully. After all, the South pasture was mighty near the edges of the outpost. As soon as it was fully dark, the five of them headed toward the outpost. The fence was old-school chain length, and wasn’t even electrified; they were over it and lying flat-bellied on a rise overlooking the outpost’s main tower. They had two advantages – no one knew they were coming, and the guards had regular (in other words, predictable) intervals and paths. If they could find a way in, timing it wouldn’t be a problem. Finding a way in though, that was proving to be a problem; the only doors they could see were the main doors, which were heavily guarded. They could enter undetected by an upper level window – they’d scouted an empty office, but then they’d have a harder time working their way back down to the sub-levels.

Sighing in frustration, Ry buried her head in her arms. Raising her head, she saw varying levels of the same frustration on everyone else’s face, save River, who was laying on her back smiling at the stars.

“Any insight, _mèimei_?” Ry asked the girl half-heartedly.

“ _Zǒuláng_.” River responded, pointing over her head.

Ry raised her binoculars, following the path of the girls finger. There, at the base of the tower, when you looked, was a door. Ry wasn’t surprised they had all missed it. The metal blended almost seamlessly with the rest of the tower.

“ _Tā mā de_ , Crazy!” Jayne grumbled, “You couldn’t have pointed that out earlier?”

Ry began to chuckle, but cut off and cursed under her breath as River suddenly stood and started running down the rise and across the open expanse of field between them and the tower. Briefly glancing up, Ry wasn’t surprised to find River had timed her sprint perfectly between guards’ passes. She quickly jumped up to follow and heard Jayne curse as Mal got up to follow after ordering Zoe and Jayne to stay there and provide cover. Ry reached the door, and River, first, checking her watch and glancing up, noting they had maybe two minutes before the guard reappeared. When Mal reached her side she shot him an apologetic, and slightly panicked, look. He just pursed his lips, and both turned their attention to River who was staring intently at the door. Ry jumped a bit in surprise when she heard the door click and watched it swing open. She raised her gun, but River just laughed at her and walked right in. Ry shot a questioning glance to Mal, who shrugged and followed the reader. Ry shut the door behind her, surprised to be standing in a completely empty corridor.

Mal shot a questioning look at River, who just smiled and went through an open doorway directly to their right, immediately descending down a dimly lit stairway. Three floors down, River exited the stairwell into another dimply lit corridor. Halfway down, the girl’s eyes widened and she shoved an unsuspecting Mal and Ry through the closest door, closing it quickly and quietly behind them. Peeking through the door’s window, Ry quickly pulled back as two guards walked around a corner and directly past the door they were hiding behind. Once they passed, Ry reached for the handle, but River swatted her hand away.

“Too risky. Can’t use the hall,” the girl said by way of explanation.

“Then how in the ‘Verse are we supposed to get to these guys?” Mal groused.

River smiled, pointing to an air vent set high in one corner of the room, “The girl can fit.”

Mal looked disbelieving, “No _gorram_ way.”

But River was already balancing on a chair, working the vent cover off. Mal stalked toward her, looking like he was going to haul her back down to the ground when Ry put a hand on his arm, “I’ll go with her.”

River’s voice drifted back from the vent, “Wings’ll get bloodied.”

Everyone had long since accepted that any comment from River about wings had something to do with Ry, but Ry just shook her head at Mal’s worried look, holstered her gun securely, and hauled herself up after River, using her elbows to crawl along after the girl.

Ry made careful note of every turn they took, grudgingly acknowledging in the back of her mind that River might not be able to be relied upon to get them back to where they started. She heard River giggle ahead of her. Eventually, River stopped and slammed her palms against another vent cover, knocking it with a thud into whatever room they stopped at. She heard a startled sound come from the room below as River dropped into it. Ry followed quickly, seeing two men, both early 20’s if she had to guess, backed into a corner of the small room. The bigger of the two had pushed the smaller guy behind him and stood protectively in front of him, a hard gaze and a dagger held steadily toward the two women. River cocked her head curiously to the side and Ry raised her hands in front of her in a placating manner.

“Easy, fellas. We’re here to help.” she said, taking a hesitant step forward, putting herself between the men and River.

“Prove it.” the bigger guy said, an edge in his voice, and with that edge came a niggling sense of familiarity.

“Seriously? You put out a call for help then question the help that shows?” Ry was just buying time and this guy knew it – anyone in their right mind would question the help that came to guys in their position.

River took a step forward and the men and the big guy reacted by shoving the smaller guy further back and moving toward River in one smooth motion, putting himself in the small beam of light coming from the solitary door’s window as Ry put herself between the big guy an River. The way he swung the knife in his hand to catch her right arm, just proving a point, not causing any real damage, combined with seeing his face in the light caused recognition to dawn.

“Eliot?”

The blade clattered to the ground as he pulled her into the light in disbelief, “Belle?”

“It’s me,” Ry smiled as Eliot pulled her into a rib-crushing hug.”

Stepping back, he almost seemed sheepish, “Sorry ‘bout your arm.”

Ry shrugged, turning to her companion, “Is it too much to ask that this is what you meant when you said I’d bleed?”

River smiled sadly and shrugged apologetically.

“Thought so,” she turned back to Eliot, “Looks like that’s gonna be the least of my injuries this trip. Who’s your friend?”

Eliot hesitated, “Thought you were dead,” he eyed her warily again.

Ry tensed, “Not exactly,” remembering she had the gun, and therefore the upper hand, she decided to put it all on the line, “I didn’t die at Verbena. I turned. The Alliance camp spontaneously exploding? That was on me.”

Surprisingly, Eliot relaxed at that revelation, “Well, clearly I’m not exactly in the Alliance’s good graces right now. I guess you just came to your senses before I did.”

Ry nodded before registering that now was not the time to play catch-up, “Look, we’ll shoot the shit later. Right now, who’s your friend? What do you have on the Alliance?”

Her tone slipped flawlessly into that of his old Alliance commander, and Eliot knew that tone brooked absolute compliance, so he turned and hauled the smaller young man to his feet, “My cousin James. And all due respect, ma’am… I’m not telling you what we’ve got until we’re clear of this compound.”

Ry contemplated persuading him otherwise, but they’d already spent too long talking, so the pursed her lips and allowed the deferment of that conversation, “Fine. But you _will_ be sharing that information, soldier.”

Eliot simply nodded.

“You can’t go out the way we came in. You’ll never fit through the vents. He can, though,” Ry gestured toward James, “so he will. River can take him back through the vents. You and I will take the halls.”

Eliot looked torn. Her tone still brooked no defiance. James looked scared. River made a sound of protest.

Ry turned toward the reader, softening her tone, and cupping her face gently, “We’ve gotta get them outta here, _mèimei_. And we’ve gotta get out of here,” she glance back at Eliot, “you know why I can’t leave him here,” River nodded slightly. “I’m gonna get bloodied up some. I get that, you haven’t been wrong yet. Am I gonna make it home?” The girl nodded, “Is it gonna be as bad as last time?” River shook her head. “Then it’s all going to be fine. Now you take James, and you get him back to Mal. Then the three of you go straight back to Jayne and Mal. Me ‘n’ Eliot’ll be right behind you, _dǒng ma_?” River nodded, the tears leaving her eyes as Ry kissed her forehead.

River stepped forward and took James’ hand, and James only looked back once before following her into the vents.

Ry turned to Eliot, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Fèihuà – nonsense  
> Zǒuláng – corridor/passageway  
> Tā mā de – shit


	14. Gāisǐ de

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, this sounds ridiculous! I think you hurt his feelings.”
> 
> Ry stared at the doctor for a moment, as she reran the exchange with her favorite merc through her mind, “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "Damn it"
> 
> Soo... I like to think that the crew has picked up some of River's more creative crusing ;)

**Boros**

“Where’s Ry?” Mal asked, clearly concerned.

River finished replacing the vent cover and just cocked her head toward Mal.

Seeing the girl wasn’t going to answer, James spoke up, “She’s with my cousin. He wouldn’t fit through the vents. She said to go on, they’d be right behind us.”

“ _Āiyā_! That girl’s gonna be the death of me… that so, little albatross?”

River nodded.

“She actually gonna be makin’ it out behind us?”

River reached up to pat the captain’s cheek affectionately, “ _Bùyòng dānxīn_.”

Then she was moving and Mal cursed before grabbing the kid, James, and following.

*

“Is that little girl cracked?” Eliot kept his voice low as the moved down the hall.

Ry debated how much to say and finally settled on, “River is _zhēnde shì tiāncái_.”

His old commander’s tone suggested he didn’t push the subject any farther, so he changed topics, “You know where we’re going?”

She shot him a look full of disdain, but before she could fire back a retort there was a guard in front of them, so she cursed instead, shoving Eliot behind her, “ _Gāisǐ de_!”

The delay of pushing her charge behind her gave the guard enough time to draw his weapon and get a round off, into her arm, before she stepped into his space with a smooth uppercut. He grunted as he fell back against the wall.

Ry cursed again, “ _Liú kǒushuǐ de biǎozǐ hé hóuzǐ de bèn érzǐ_!” She twisted the guards arm behind his back, simultaneously snapping his wrist with a satisfying crack, “I just got the last damn set of stitches out of that arm,” she complained, forcing the guard to his knees. He surprised her by surging up suddenly and throwing her off balance. She hit the ground and rolled, coming to a halt laying on her side, and sitting up enough to shoot him between the eyes before he could dive for Eliot or his own gun, “ _Gāisǐ de_!” she repeated.

Eliot looked a little stunned. She almost couldn’t blame him. He’d been a hell of a soldier in the war, but he probably hadn’t witnessed this kind of violence since.

“Lookin’ a little green around the gills there, soldier. You gone soft on me?” Ry went for a teasing tone, knowing it would go over better than commanding at the moment.

It worked. Eliot grinned slightly, “Been a while is all.”

“Not feeling any Alliance sympathies rising back up?” Ry asked as she stood.

“No ma’am.”

“Good. Now listen up, because I’m only gonna tell you this once,” Ry lowered her voice, letting the threat clearly leak into her tone, “If this is some sort of ruse, some Alliance game, I will end you – and it won’t be nearly as quick or pleasant as this unfortunate _húndàn_. _Dǒng ma_?”

Eliot nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

Ry stepped back, refocusing on her more immediate problem, “How often these rooms used?”

“Pretty much never. No surveillance on this level, either.”

“Then help me haul this carcass into one of ‘em. Unless there’s some kind of fluke, it’ll be at least a week before anyone finds him. Grab his coat to wipe up the blood.”

* * *

Jayne spotted Mal, Crazy and some skinny kid bolting across the field through his scope. His face scrunched up in confusion when they closed the door behind them, with Ry nowhere in sight. He shot a questioning glance at Zoe, only to see a similar confusion on the first mate’s face. Jayne scanned the guard’s route and the field again before going back to the door. Where was his fly girl?

The trio reached the top of the rise and dropped next to Mal and Zoe.

“Captain?” Zoe questioned.

“Should be right behind us.” Mal answered breathlessly.

“Should be?” Jayne’s growled.

“Mal, you bastard! How the hell you get off walkin’ outta there without her?”

“She told me to! And she can handle herself, Jayne.”

Jayne just growled even lower in response, starting to stand until he noticed the door flying open and Ry hauling ass across the open space with another man in tow. Fly girl was pushing her luck on the open window of time. The next thing he noticed was the blood seeping from her right arm. Damn. She musta’ gone and got herself shot again. Jayne shifted up to the tower’s guard walk as the two figures got closer. Ry shoved the man over the rise before her flew over herself, landing next to Jayne, maybe two seconds before the guard came around the bend.

“He see me?” Ry asked breathlessly, just as Jayne’s head fell into his arm, relief evident on his features, “Take that as a no.” Ry smiled triumphantly and leaned over to plant a kiss on Jayne’s cheek.

His head snapped toward her in shock, but she just grinned and laid back to catch her breath. He was beginning to question if River was really the craziest one on the ship…

* * *

**The Black**

Everyone was back on _Serenity_ , new passengers included, before sunrise, and by the time the sky was starting to light up, Ry was hurtling back toward the stars. Ry didn’t object when River took over the controls, only sparing a momentary rueful thought to the fact that the girl had already figured out the new override sequence, she needed to see Simon anyway. After she found Eliot, that is.

She found Eliot and James both sitting atop crates in the cargo bay, Jayne and Casey both with guns trained on them and Mal standing behind the mercs with look of curiosity on his face. Ry didn’t even try to hold back the chuckle that escaped her lips. The sound drew the Cobbs’ attention.

Casey grinned at her, “I like the blood soaked through the shirt look. Shows off them curves ‘a yers better.”

Ry didn’t spare a glance down at her wardrobe until Casey had dropped his gun and was clutching at the blade now protruding from his shoulder. Blood had soaked from her arm to her chest, causing the fabric form and cling to her body. Any bleeding that had stopped started up again, along with the pain, when she threw the knife, but hearing Casey’s cursing was worth it. She looked to Jayne, halfway expecting to find him on the floor laughing, and was surprised to find him standing right in front of her.

“ _Gāisǐ de_ , woman! You gonna go and get yerself shot every _gorram_ job we run?” Jayne exclaimed as he gripped her left shoulder, turning her around and pushing her toward the infirmary.

“Not exactly in the plans, but it does occasionally happen. Kinda comes with the job description,” Ry quipped back.

Jayne wasn’t taking any of her flippancy as he continued to propel her toward the doc’s domain, “ _Zhēntāmā de méizhé_ you are ever going in on something like that without me again.” Simon was waiting and Ry hopped obediently up on the table as Jayne continued his tirade, “ _Tā mā de_! It’s my _gorram_ job to protect this _gorram_ crew and then everyone goes runnin’ off without me. And you keep _gorram_ getting shot. No more of this _lèsè_. Never again. _Dǒng ma_ , _mèimei_?”

Ry was honestly surprised by Jayne’s outburst and wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Out of habit, she went with a cheeky, “Awh, you worried about lil’ ol’ me, Cobb?”

The big merc glowered at her for a full five seconds without saying anything before spinning on his heel and stalking off. Ry stared after him wide-eyed. The pain of Simon digging the bullet out of her arm brought her back to reality.

“ _Āiyā_! Easy on the goods, doc!” Ry hissed.

“Sorry.”

Ry just grimaced.

“Not that it’s any of my business, but a few months ago, I wouldn’t have thought it was even possible, so I feel I should point out…” Simon trailed off, as if unsure whether or not to continue the sentence.

“Point out what, doc?”

“Well… oh, this sounds ridiculous! I think you hurt his feelings.”

Ry stared at the doctor for a moment, as she reran the exchange with her favorite merc through her mind, “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Āiyā – shit  
> Bùyòng dānxīn – don’t worry  
> zhēnde shì tiāncái – an absolute genius  
> Gāisǐ de – damn it  
> Liú kǒushuǐ de biǎozǐ hé hóuzǐ de bèn érzǐ - You dumb son of a saliva-drooling whore and monkey  
> Zhēntāmā de méizhé – no f***ing way  
> Tā mā de – shit/f***


	15. Mèimei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That smile made him understand what some fellas meant when they said their girl’s smile lit up a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, I don't really care about the first part of this chapter, I just felt I owed an explanation for why Eliot and James were on the run. I may or may not develop that particular bit later (comments with a yay or nay on that would be appreciated!).  
> However, I love the second part of this chapter, because it's kind of a turning point for Ry and Jayne. <3

**The Black**

Ry ducked into her bunk long enough to change her shirt and wipe away any remaining blood before returning to the cargo bay.

Mal and Zoe were now standing guard over Eliot and James, who were still sitting on cargo crates. Jayne was leaning against a wall, glowering at the world in general. Ry held back a flinch. Casey sat on the floor next to his brother, the expression on his face reminding Ry of a wounded puppy. His look turned to a glare when he caught sight of her and she just smirked at him. Noticing the change in Ry’s expression, Jayne looked down at his brother, and seeing his glare, reached down and smacked him upside the back of his head.

“Wha-” Casey started to exclaim.

“She took it easy on ya, little brother. She told ya she’d put ya out the airlock if you were gonna act like that, and I can’t promise I’da stopped her. You deserved what ya got, so quit yer whinin’.” Jayne spoke low, but Ry heard him. He was taking her side, against his brother no less, even though he was mad at her… she’d have to process that later. Right now, though, she had Eliot to deal with.

She used her left arm to pull a smaller crate in front of Eliot and James and sat down. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and taking time to look at the two men in front of her. Eliot was on the short side, but built solidly, she could tell he’d stayed in shape after the war, but his hands were soft now, no callouses, no dirt under his nails. His brown hair was longer than it had been during the war, but still relatively short. And his hazel eyes were just as sharp as ever. James was very tall and very slim. His blonde curls continuously fell to block his pale blue eyes. Both were well-dressed – obviously they had wealth. Most intriguing, to Ry though, was that they were both turned protectively toward the bag Eliot had carried with him out of the tower.

Without taking her eyes off of the two men, Ry spoke up, “This is Eliot Samuels and his cousin, James. Eliot served under me in the War before I joined the Independents. Eliot, I’m sure you recall the chat we had on the way out of the tower?” Eliot nodded, “Good. Why did you need to escape the Alliance?”

Before Eliot could answer, James spoke up for the first time since Ry had met him, “We are paying you for transport. Not to pry into our business.”

‘Oh, this kid’s a snot.’ Ry thought, irritated and gearing up to fire back, but didn’t get a response out before Eliot laid a restraining hand on James’ shoulder. Eliot knew Ry, and therefore knew better than to test her.

“The rules changed when she was the one who showed up to rescue us, cousin,” Eliot told his cousin before turning back to Ry, “After the war, I went back to work for the government. Very long story made very short, the Alliance has developed a method of reterraforming planets – the technology can even improve environmental aspects of already habitable planets without the residents having to leave. James and I are, were, the lead scientists on the project. Before we turned over the final process, I discovered the Alliance was planning on reversing it and using it as a weapon against Rim, and eventually Border, planets who didn’t completely join the Alliance. We couldn’t let that happen. We tweaked all the research so that it appeared legitimate, but is ultimately useless, and took real results and process with us.”

As Eliot finished his terse explanation, silence reigned. Thought flew through Ry’s head, but she remained silent at first. Finally, she leaned back and let out a low, long whistle, “Well damn.”

“We’re open to ideas from this point.” Eliot sounded desperate.

Ry stood and turned to Mal, “Can I run something by you, Cap?”

They stepped to the side, conversing rapidly and quietly, with a lot of hand gestures, before stepping back to the rest of the group. Ry stood in front of Eliot and James and hooked her thumbs through her belt loops, registering in the back of her mind that her arm was really starting to hurt like hell.

“You trust me, Eliot?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Eliot answered.

“Alright, then here’s what’s gonna go down: we’ll take you as far as Salisbury. From there I can guarantee you secure passage to Haven. You’ll be safe there. Before we hit Salisbury, you’re gonna split that research and process of yours up. You’ll take some of it with you, leave the rest with us. We got a few safe places we can stash it where the Alliance won’t ever lay eyes on it, and that way, on the very slim off chance you do get caught, you won’t even really have what they want.”

James blanched, but Eliot held a hand up to silence him. He knew the woman in front him, and really did trust her, despite everything. He knew she was right. Keeping all of it together was too risky. He nodded his agreement before reaching for the bag at his feet and pulling out a wad of cash and tossing it to Ry, “You’ve got yourself a job, Belle.”

Ry tossed the cash to Mal and headed back to the bridge while Zoe showed Eliot and James to their rooms in the passenger dorms.

* * *

Jayne heard the little pilot take a deep breath before descending the ladder into their – her, he corrected himself – bunk. He heard her hit the floor and knew she was looking at him, but continued staring at the ceiling from where he was laying on the bed. After about a minute, he herd her shuffling around before he heard the shower. She hadn’t even closed the door all the way. His jaw tightened as he focused with all his might on the ceiling. Damn woman was trying to drive him crazy.

He must’ve dozed off, cause next thing he knew, Annie was there, in nothing but panties and one of his t-shirts, plopping her head on her stomach, wet hair soaking through his shirt. Laying like that, they formed an odd sort of “T,” with her legs bent at the knee, hanging easily off the edge of the bed. Yeah, fly girl was definitely trying to drive him crazy.

She turned her head so her cheek rested on his stomach and she looked up at him with a pout, “Jayne, how long you gonna be put out with me for?”

If she’d had her usual mischievous gleam in her eye, he woulda’ kept ignorin’ her, but this time, while her voice sounded pouty and teasing, her eyes were sincere. She meant it.

Jayne let a half-hearted chuckle rumble out, “Well, ya managed ta scare half the life outta my brother when you nailed him with that knife, and annoy the doc in the same blow… I s’pose that makes me a bit more inclined to bein’ forgivin’ like.”

The smile Annie let loose on him was worth it. That smile made him understand what some fellas meant when they said their girl’s smile lit up a room.

“Jayne, I’m sorry. ‘Bout earlier. I didn’t mean to be flip. I jus’… well, I ain’t used to you carin’. Wait, no. Dash that, that came out wrong. I’m used to you caring. But I’m used to you hiding that you care – don’t even try to deny that you do. I see it. I just ain’t used to you actually showing it.”

When he didn’t actually respond, Annie looked back up at him. He gave her a small smile, but he didn’t say anything just yet. He didn’t know how. How did he tell her that, sure, he worried ‘bout the crew, but it weren’t nothin’ compared to how he worried ‘bout her? When he saw her bleedin’ again, his heart damn near beat outta his chest and all he wanted to do was strangle whatever _húndàn_ had hurt her, strangle him nice and slow. ‘Course that Eliot falla had told him Annie’d taken care ‘a the guy already. He grinned at that thought, he knew his fly girl could take ‘a herself, but maybe if he’d been in there with her she wouldn’t ‘ave even been winged. He didn’t want none of the crew hurt, but Annie… well, Annie was special. He just wasn’t sure what that meant exactly or how to tell her.

Annie shifted so she was laying right alongside him and used her good arm to prop herself up so she was looking down at him. She brought one hand gently to his face, “What’re you thinkin’ Cobb?”

“ _Mèimei_ , I --” Jayne stopped short at the storm that had suddenly appeared in the green eyes hovering above him.

“ _Mèimei_?!”Ry, yeah, this angry, she was definitely Ry, leaped off the bed and glowered down at him, “Jayne Cobb, if you refer to me like a sister one more time, no power in the ‘Verse will stop me from putting a bullet in _you_!”

Before he knew what was going on Ry had spun on here heel and was up the ladder and gone. He didn’t know what the hell had just happened, but he didn’t reckon he’d get an answer going after her right now, anyhow, so just shook his head and decided to try and sleep, already knowing he wouldn’t without her there.


	16. Santo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal stood in front of her, fuming, “I told you to stay on the gorram ship, Belle!”

“Captain!” Ry was running through the ship, near frantic. She found him sparring with Zoe in the cargo bay. They both looked up at her expectantly as she came flying down the stairs to slide to a halt in front of them, “Remember you asked me to keep an eye on that slaver situation on Santo? Well, it’s been, er, escalating.”

Mal raised an eyebrow, “Think it’s about time to interfere?”

Before Ry could answer, Zoe spoke up, “Sir, you remember that train job we worked for Niska when we discussed that problem of your brain being missing? Problem seems to be reemerging.”

Ry received a glare from Mal at the peel of laughter that escaped her lips before he turned back to Zoe, “Last time that was due to a train car full of Alliance guards. What’s the problem this time?”

“You want to take on a slaver operation while we’ve got civilians on the run from the Alliance on board?”

Instead of answering Zoe, Mal turned to Ry, “Timeline?”

“We’re less than a day out from Santo right now. If we drop off at Salisbury first, it’d be a week at least before we could get involved on Santo.” Ry answered.

Mal turned back to Zoe, “You know what slavers can manage in a week?”

Zoe pursed her lips and nodded as Ry turned back toward the bridge, mentally calculating the changes in navigation to set course for Santo.

* * *

**Santo**

When Ry had said the slaving operation was small, she hadn’t been kidding. Their ship was a massive transport, but they only had a crew of 10. Unfortunately, those 10 were well-armed – far better armed than the residents of Santo. Mal, Ry and Zoe met with the leader of the town that was being held by the slavers, the man who had put out the call for help, then did a bit of recon.

Between Jayne’s tirade a few days prior, Simon’s concern over her pulling stitches, and Mal not being too fond of his pilot’s habit of getting shot, a very irritated Ry was ordered to stay with the ship. Casey was left behind in light of his still healing shoulder. Mal set out with Zoe and Jayne in tow, intending on pretty much taking the slavers head-on. Ry had objected, even offering to stay out of sight with a rifle – just to even the odds – but Mal had staunchly refused. Ry had grumbled, but accepted the order and decided to help Kaylee and Simon rearrange the kitchen to pass the time.

She had, however set up her favorite sniper rifle on _Serenity_ ’s wing. The slaver’s ship was only about a mile away, and it never hurt to be prepared. A mile was a risky shot, but she could do it. About an hour after Mal and company left, River wandered in to sit on the table with a faraway look in her eye.

“Everything alright, _mèimei_?” Ry ventured after a few minutes.

River looked at her with her brows drawn in concentration, “Beast gets angry when you poke it.”

Ry looked to Simon, who just shrugged, “I’ll be right back.”

Five minutes later, Ry was sprawled on the wing, watching the scene unfold through the scope of her rifle. The slavers were fighting just like Ry and Zoe had predicted they would, two or three teaming up to every crew member. Two of the slavers were already dead. Zoe was fighting three more, Mal was fighting two, and three had teamed up on Jayne. Ry noticed a glint and flash of light as one of Jayne’s foes lunged forward and Jayne fell back. Ry took the opportunity to calculate a shot as quickly as she could. Taking a deep breath, she fired. She cheered as her shot took out its mark, evening the odds a bit. Mal took out his last opponent, and raised his head to assess the situation. Before he could make a move to help either his first mate or his mercenary, Zoe tripped backward and Ry used the opportunity to take out her last opponent, and Jayne had surged up, quickly taking out his last two attackers.

Ry picked up her rifle and made her way back to the kitchen, where she leaned it against a wall. River looked at her with an impish grin on her face and the girl’s words came back to her, “Beast gets angry when you poke it, huh?”

* * *

Mal flew lividly into the cargo bay. Eliot and James looked up curiously from the table where they were playing cards; James looked a bit frightened. Ry was calmly cleaning her rifle on the floor next to them.

She didn’t look up until Mal stood in front of her, fuming, “I told you to stay on the _gorram_ ship, Belle!”

“Never left it, sir,” Ry stood as the other three walked into the cargo bay, Jayne leaning slightly on Zoe.

“So those shots weren’t from you?”

“Didn’t say that, sir,” Ry moved across the bay and Zoe stepped aside, letting Ry step under Jayne’s arm. Ry gently batted Jayne’s hand away from where he was holding a balled up wad of fabric to his ribs and replaced it with her own before looking back up at Mal.

Zoe spoke up, chuckling, “So you followed orders and stayed on the ship, but still managed to save our asses?”

Ry shrugged lightly, “Wing makes a good perch,” she said by of explanation as she gently urged Jayne toward the infirmary.

“We were almost a mile away, little one. Guess all the rumors about the Siren and the Shadow were true, then. Didn’t actually believe anyone could make a shot like that, much less two,” Zoe spoke quietly, and Ry just shrugged again. Mal looked like he was about to say something else, but Zoe turned her attention to the captain, “She didn’t disobey orders, sir.”

Mal pursed his lips before letting out a puff of air, “No, I don’t reckon she did.”

* * *

“Thought you were mad at me,” Jayne said slurring slightly. Doc had good pain meds stocked up in here. The slaver’s blade hadn’t hit anything vital, but he’d still had to get the hole cleaned out and stitched up and it hurt like hell.

Annie chuckled from where she sat next to the bed and squeezed the hand she held, “Get a free pass for almost gettin’ killed.”

“Didn’t hit nothin’ ‘portant.”

“He’d ‘ave gone a couple inches higher or at a better angle, he would’ve hit your heart.”

“Awh, you worried ‘bout lil’ ol’ me, Belle?” he joked

He saw Annie cringe slightly, but she answered seriously, “Damn straight, Cobb.”

Jayne turned his head to her and grey eyes met green for a moment before she leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

“So, want to brave the village festivities?”

Jayne groaned, “Only if they’ve got alcohol.”

* * *

They did join in on the festivities, and there was alcohol. They stumbled into Annie’s bunk late that night, and Jayne was vaguely conscious that he should be surprised she wasn’t leaving.

“Though you’d been bunkin’ with River,” He managed as he fell onto the bed and kicked his boots off.

Ry kicked her own boots off before falling onto the bed, half on top of him, but careful to land on his right side, “Missed my regular bunk mate.”

And they were both snoring before either thought to even turn the light off.


	17. Watch Your Back, Cover Your Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "there’s no getting out of it. I wrote your ma and told her you were coming."

**Salisbury**

Eliot faced Ry squarely while James stood behind him, fidgeting.

“James, quit fidgeting. You’re making me jumpy,” Ry aimed a playful glare toward the young man. He grinned apologetically, “No worries kid. Your research is safe with me. I promise.”

James nodded, visibly relaxing. “Eliot, remember, follow my instructions exactly and don’t-”

“Trust anyone who doesn’t give me the right name _and_ code. I know, Belle,” Eliot finished for her.

She smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a quick hug.

“Watch your back, Belle.”

“Cover your front, Samuels.”

* * *

**The Black**

“What was that you and Eliot said to each other?” Kaylee asked Ry over dinner that night.

Ry grinned, it was one of the few fond memories she had of her time with the Alliance, “He told me to watch my back, and I told him to cover his front. It was what we said instead of goodbye during the war.”

Kaylee smiled happily back at her, “Shiny!”

* * *

“Cap, we’ve been floating aimlessly for almost two days. We’ve gotta pick a heading or pick up a job.” Ry pointed out over the card table set up in the cargo bay.

“I wouldn’t say no to a vacation.” Zoe piped up.

“Vacation?” Jayne questioned.

“Why not? We’ve had a few good hauls. If we could ever afford it, now would be the time.” Ry said.

“Uh, hello, captain speaking here. That question was directed at me, was it not?” Mal almost looked like he was pouting.

Inara stifled a giggle from behind him, “Oh, would a vacation be so bad, Mal? Stopping somewhere and actually being able to go off ship for more than a couple hours?”

Mal looked over his shoulder with a fond expression, “No, I don’t reckon it could be such a bad thing. Any ideas on destination?”

“This side of the ‘Verse? Not really, Cap.” Ry answered, giving Casey a pointed look. He squirmed uncomfortably and Ry raised her eyebrows expectantly. When he still didn’t say anything, she hitched her foot up on her chair and rested her chin on her knee, subtly letting her hand slide down to the knife tucked into her boot. She heard Mal snickering behind his cards but left her gaze focused on Casey.

He cleared his throat, “Er, what about a bit of both?”

“Both what?” Mal questioned. He sounded and looked so innocent Ry almost lost it. And she was the one who scripted the damn thing.

“A bit of a job, and a bit of a vacation.”

“Those two don’t mix well in our line of work.” Zoe said dubiously.

As if to make a point, there was a crash from the direction of the kitchen. Jayne went toward the sound, grumbling about why it had to be his turn to watch River.

Casey continued obediently at a look from Ry, “Transport to a planet, then stay on however long to relax.”

Zoe quirked an eyebrow, “Transport what, or who, to where, exactly?”

Casey shrugged, less nervous with Jayne out of sight, “Me. To Deadwood.”

“Deadwood?”

“Yeah. Been a while since I’ve been home.”

“Sounds as good a place as any to me.” Mal said helpfully.

Zoe still looked wary, but agreed with the captain. Ry shot a wink to Mal, grinning.

* * *

Ry was silently celebrating her victory on the bridge. Inara and Zoe obviously knew something was up, but neither had pressed the issue. So Mal and Casey were still the only ones who knew she had planned this. She glanced up and shot a smile when Jayne joined her on the bridge, leaning over the back of her chair.

“We actually got a heading?” he questioned.

“ _Shì_.” Ry braced for the onslaught as he leaned far enough over her to see the screen.

Jayne stilled, “That say Deadwood?”

“ _Shì_ ,” Ry repeated, barely succeeding in keeping her voice steady.

Without another word, Jayne pushed back and stalked back off the bridge. Ry prayed he wouldn’t do too much damage to Casey. In fact, she fully expected Casey to narc on her. After all, he had been a very unwilling participant in her plan to get Jayne home.

* * *

Ry had been right. Less than 20 minutes later, Jayne landed in her bunk with a thud and a glower. She didn’t move from where she sat cross-legged on the bed. He crossed his arms and glared down at her.

“Say whatever you want, Cobb. I ain’t sorry for it, but you’ve still got every right to be mad at me. And just in case your brother didn’t tell you, there’s no getting out of it. I wrote your ma and told her you were coming. That’s why I made Casey take the post that one stop.”

Jayne opened his mouth and she braced herself, but all he said was, “Why, Annie?”

Well, damn. That was not what she expected, “‘Cause there ain’t a single good reason for you to stay away from a family who loves you.”

“What, like you?”

“No. That’s exactly it, Jayne. My family thinks I’m _dead_. And that’s as much for their safety as mine. You just don’t wanna tell your ma what you do. So don’t. But don’t spend the rest of your life running from her.”

Jayne seemed to deflate at that. He sat heavily on the bed and shifted until his head was laying in her lap, “You’re right.” He stared up at the ceiling, “Been too long since I been home.”

Ry smiled and let out a breath, laying a hand gently on his head and stroking his hair, “And here I was thinkin’ you were gonna curse me ‘til me ears bled.”

“Still might get around to it later,” he growled gently.

Annie laughed.

* * *

**Deadwood**

Local time when they landed on Deadwood was too late to set out for the Cobb’s homestead, and Ry had landed the _Serenity_ about half a day’s journey from there anyway, just to stay on the safe side.

“What’s wrong, Annie?” Jayne’s voice startled Ry from her thoughts. They were sitting on her bed, backs against opposite walls, facing each other. He never had yelled at her or cussed her out, though she’d heard him go after Casey more than once. She didn’t really feel bad about it. One thought kept coming back to her, though. “Annie?”

She decided to just come out with it, “Are you ever gonna tell your ma what you really do?”

Jayne huffed, “No ruttin’ way.”

“Why not?” she cocked her head to the side and looked at his curiously.

To her surprise, he actually looked… ashamed? And he hesitated before answering, “Don’t care ta know what she’d think ‘a me.”

“She’s your mother. She’d still love you. You don’t think she deserves to know?”

“What, that her baby boy’s no more’n a fun fer hire?” a self-depreciating laugh escaped, “No thanks.”

“Is that really all you think of yourself?” Ry’s voice came out sad, “I don’t think it’s terrible as all that. And I don’t think your ma would think so either.”

“Well, I won’t be findin’ out.”

“Why not?”

“Didn’t I just answer that? What’s it matter fer anyhow?”

Ry hadn’t intended to get angry with him, she’d honestly just been curious. But could the man really be that blind? The anger didn’t leak into her voice when she spoke though, it came out low, and she looked down to hide the tears threatening to fall, “If she can’t accept the truth about her own son, what the hell is she gonna think of me?”

When Jayne didn’t answer, she looked back up at him, “Awh, Annie girl, don’t cry. I ain’t no good on handlin’ no woman in tears. What do you care what my ma thinks of ya anyhow?”

Her temper did snap then, and the tears vanished as she flew off the bed. She stood for a moment glaring down at him, and the anger definitely edged her voice this time, “Jayne Cobb, I ain’t keen on hidin’ what and who I am from anyone. If you can’t imagine why I care what your ma thinks of me… it makes me wonder if you’re actually even dumber than most folks think you look.” Then she spun on her heel and hauled herself out of the bunk, leaving Jayne staring dumbfounded after her.


	18. Bù Mǐngǎn Húndàn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really are an insensitive bastard.”
> 
> “When’d people start thinkin’ I wasn’t?” Jayne asked irritably.
> 
> Inara allowed a small chuckle then, before responding seriously, “You never have been to her, at least not after her first week or so.”
> 
> Jayne opened his mouth to respond then closed it again, not knowing what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ever increasing gaps between chapters! Life has been crazy and storms have been seriously jacking the internet. My goal is to get the rest of this up before the end of this coming weekend. Reviews and comments are more than welcome! Please feel free to share your thoughts on the story, characterization, etc. and ask any questions! Title means "insensitive bastard".

**Deadwood**

Jayne was right done with Annie’s mood swings. He didn’t understand how it kept endin’ up that she was mad at him when he should be mad at her. He was a damn sight determined to figure it out this time though. With that resolution in mind, he hauled himself out of the bunk not five minutes after fly girl.

* * *

Inara had raised her brows in question when Ry had stormed by where she and Kaylee were lounging outside _Serenity_ , but the pilot had just shook her head in frustration and kept walking, brown coat tails fluttering behind her as she went. Inara’s unasked question was answered in part when Jayne came stomping into the cargo bay a few minutes later. After watching the big mercenary pause and look around, she spoke up, “She’s not here.”

His head snapped toward the girls and over to them, “Where’s she at then?”

Kaylee shrugged slightly, “Looked like she was headin’ inta town.”

Jayne cursed under his breath.

Inara raised her brows, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do nothin’!”

Inara chuckled, “‘Methinks he doeth protest too much.’”

“Huh?”

She smiled lightly, “Jayne, what did you?”

His shoulders slumped slightly as he gave in, “I don’t even know.”

“Well what happened?”

“She said somethin’ ‘bout bein’ worried what my ma was gonna think ‘a her…” he trailed off.

“And?” Inara prompted.

Some of the big merc’s bluster came back, if only for pride’s sake, “I asked her what she even cared fer.”

Inara sighed pityingly, and even Kaylee looked a little sorry for him.

“What?”

“You really are a _bù mǐngǎn húndàn_ , Jayne Cobb!” Kaylee exclaimed, jumping up and moving hurriedly toward town, hoping she’d be able to find Ry.

Jayne looked toward her back, confused, before dropping heavily into the chair the mechanic had just vacated. The face he turned to Inara held an utterly lost expression that was so out of place on the gruff man’s face that Inara had to bite back a giggle.

She finally took mercy on him (sort of – she at least broke the silence), “She’s right you know.”

“Huh?”

“You really are an insensitive bastard.”

“When’d people start thinkin’ I wasn’t?” Jayne asked irritably.

Inara allowed a small chuckle then, before responding seriously, “You never have been to her, at least not after her first week or so.”

Jayne opened his mouth to respond then closed it again, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Kaylee found Ry pretty quickly. The town they’d landed out of wasn’t all that big, and Kaylee was looking for her on the hunch that the pilot’d just about had it with Jayne. Kaylee was amazed it’d taken her so long to snap. Sure, she’d heard ‘em fight before, but it never lasted. She thought this time was different. Judging from the fact that she found Ry in the town’s sole, run-down, little bar, she was right.

Ry’s back was to the wall in the far corner of the bar, the only door right in her sights, so she saw Kaylee come in and offered a slight nod to the mechanic. As Kaylee made her way into the bar, Ry motioned the bartender for a two more beers, which quickly appeared in front of them as Kaylee straddled the stool next to her.

“Shouldn’t be wandering into towns you don’t know, Kay,” Ry admonished.

Kaylee ducked behind her beer a bit, “You do.”

“I can take care of myself, _mèimei_.”

“And me.” Kaylee added confidently.

Ry chuckled, “And you.”

Kaylee looked around at that point, noticing the lack of attention they were getting. Not that she wanted the attention, but it was unusual not to get it, “Why ain’t any of these guys botherin’ us?”

Kaylee didn’t realize she’d asked aloud until Ry chuckled, “When I walked in, one of them groped me and I pinned his shoulder to the bar.”

Ry nodded to the far end of the bar where Kaylee noticed the brownish red stains of drying blood and tried not to flinch, “Oh. I thought maybe it was ‘cause you’re a browncoat.”

“Nah. People respect that well enough out here on the Rim, but most men still think a woman can’t hold her own same as a man.”

Kaylee nodded thoughtfully as she took a sip of her beer.

They sat companionably in silence for a few minutes before Kaylee finally spoke up, “Sorry about Jayne.”

Ry started a bit before dropping her usual stoic mask into place, “What about him?”

“He told us what happened.”

“Oh?”

“I called him a _bù mǐngǎn húndàn_ before I took off after you.” Kaylee admitted sheepishly.

Ry mask cracked a little, “ _Shénme_?”

Kaylee decided she didn’t feel bad about it and sat up straight, looking Ry in the eye, “Well he deserved it. It ain’t your fault. He’s got… well, I reckon he’s got some kinda _liánjié bùtōng_ ‘tween his brain and his heart. He’s been so long bein’ a mean ol’ cuss that he don’t know what to do with nice feelin’s, so he jus’ acts like they ain’t there. He may need a bit ‘a nudgin’ to get there, but he’ll come ‘round.”

Ry let the mask slip a bit more and asked quietly, “You really think so?”

“Sure! He’s a mean ol’ _yōng bīng_ , but it don’t seem to matter ‘round ya. He’s actually nice to ya. And anyone can see he cares for ya. I just don’t think he knows what ta do with it. Just needs a few wires tweaked, kinda like _Serenity_.”

“You plannin’ on tweakin’ them?” Ry inquired with a chuckle.

“Why not? Worked with Simon.” Kaylee answered with a twinkle in her eye.

The rest of Ry’s mask fell away as threw her head back and laughed. She took the last swig of her beer before standing and throwing a few bills on the bar, “Let’s head back before Cap sends a search party.”

* * *

Inara had watched patiently as Jayne tried to think. When he finally spoke again, the best he had come up with was, “So what if I ain’t such a crotchety old bastard to her. Everyone’s nice enough to someone, right?”

Inara’s dry chuckle had sounded like pity, “Jayne… don’t take this wrong, but… well, have you ever loved someone?”

“Huh?”

“Have you ever loved someone?”

“I s’pose I gotta love Casey.”

“Not like that. I mean really loved someone. By choice.”

“Like wantin’ to sex the same whore more’n once?”

Inara sighed in exasperation, “No. Nothing like that. Physical benefits aside, have you ever just cared about a woman? Wanted to know she was safe or dreaded something happening to her? Been happy just because she was happy? Wanted to fix it when she’s sad? Wanted to stay with her after the sex was done and just hold her? See her face when you wake up in the morning. Had your blood boil at the idea she might touch another man?”

Jayne stared at her. He’d thought all those things ‘bout Annie, but he’d be damned if he was gonna admit it.

“Before you met Ry, did you ever feel any of those things?”

Apparently he didn’t have to admit it, he thought as he looked grudgingly at the former Companion.

“I’m not calling you and kind of genius, Jayne. But you are not _yúbèn_. You care for her. And if you took two seconds to see past the end of your own nose, you’d see that she cares for you as well.”

“ _Gǒushǐ_ ,” Jayne grunted.

“Why?” Inara challenged.

“She’s… well, she’s Core. Fancy like you an’ the doc. What’d she want with some piece ‘a Rim _lèsè_ like me?”

Inara actually laughed, and Jayne could tell it was a real laugh, not one someone’d trained her to do, “So are saying that Kaylee isn’t good enough for Simon?”

“ _Cái bù shì_! Lil’ Kaylee’s sweet. She’s good.”

“She’s still Rim.”

“Don’t matter.”

Inara gave him a look that said, ‘Told ya so.’

“It ain’t the same.”

“What about me and Mal?”

It was Jayne’s turn to give Inara a look that said, ‘Really?’

“Jayne.”

Refusing to back down, Jayne half-heartedly offered, “Mal’s Border.”

“And that makes him better than you and Kaylee?”

“No!”

“You and Kaylee are Rim. Mal and Zoe are Border. Simon, River, Ry and I are Core. None of us are any better than the others because of that. We’re all in the Black now.”

“She deserves better than someone like me,” Jayne said quietly, looking down at his boots.

Inara leaned forward and gently lifted his face, leaving her fingers tucked under his chin so he had to look at her, “Jayne, she left the Core. By choice. She chose the Black. Shouldn’t she get a say in what she thinks she deserves.”

“Better’n me,” Jayne muttered.

“Why? What makes you any different from the rest of us?”

Jayne finally gave up and looked her dead in the eye, “The rest of you are good people. I ain’t.”

He stood quickly and turned toward his own bunk, deciding cleaning his guns would let him not think for a while. He didn’t notice the sad brown eyes that followed his retreat or the two women in the distance returning to _Serenity_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> bù mǐngǎn húndàn – insensitive bastard  
> Shénme – what  
> liánjié bùtōng –obstructed connection  
> yōng bīng – mercenary  
> Gǒushǐ – dog shit  
> lèsè – trash  
> Cái bù shì – hell no


	19. Good People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cobb, you can grow a pair and talk to me, or I’ll make a scene and get the whole crew involved in our little domestic scene, dǒng ma?”
> 
> Jayne grunted noncommittally and Ry chose to take it as a yes.

**Deadwood**

“He thinks what?!” Ry looked at Inara incredulously. The women of _Serenity_ were gathered in Inara’s shuttle and Inara had just recapped most of her conversation with Jayne.

Inara just shrugged slightly.

“He knows my past. And he still thinks I’m a good person?”

“I don’t believe that’s quite what he’s thinking at all.” Inara said calmly.

Ry looked at her helplessly.

River spoke from where she was balancing on the back of the couch, “ _Wufa liánjié_.”

Ry barely spared the reader a glance before Inara spoke again, “Precisely. He’s not making the connection that your past actions are similar. He’s focused on surface background.”

“Romeo and Juliet.” Ry muttered bitterly, dropping with a thud onto the couch.

“Who?” Kaylee asked shyly.

Ry looked up and couldn’t help a small smile, “It’s a tragic love story from Earth-that-Was. They were called the star crossed lovers; doomed from the start. Two _yúbèn_ children fall in love in love and because they’re rotten at communicating, they both end up dead.”

“That a rather crude explanation.” Inara scoffed.

“It’s accurate.” Ry fired back good-humoredly.

“Neither one of you is gonna die, right?” Kaylee asked worriedly.

Ry laughed and threw an arm over the mechanic’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug, “Not unless I decide to gut Jayne in an effort to pull his head out of his ass.” She turned her attention back to the group at large, “I’m not a good person.”

“I don’t think you’re going to convince Jayne of that.” Inara said.

“I don’t think she has to.” All eyes turned to Zoe as the first mate continued, “I don’t think it’s exactly good and bad that has him all up in knots. Think about it. We’ve all got somethin’. Inara is – was – a Companion, made people feel good, made ‘em happy. Kaylee’s a mechanic, Simon’s a doc; they both fix things. River’s a reader. Me, Mal, and Ry all fought in the war – there was a purpose behind our fightin’. Since Jayne left home, he’s been a hired gun. Killin’ for the sake of killin’. No purpose, no reason. I can see where that’d make a bein’ feel like they ain’t good enough.”

Ry’s heart sunk deeper as each of Zoe’s words sunk in, “But he’s not just some killer. He has reason, he has purpose. He’s part of the crew. He’s got good judgment, he reads peoples actions and body language like a book and that’s saved us more than once. He’s part of our _jiātíng_ , and he protects us. If that’s not purpose, I don’t know what is.”

Zoe smiled, the first full, real smile any of them had seen since before Wash’s death, “Exactly. Now go tell him that. And make him believe it.”

* * *

Jayne was asleep when Ry made her way back down into her bunk. She changed quietly before crawling into the bed beside him, leaning over to gently kiss his forehead before curling around his back and drifting off herself.

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone had their own packs strapped to their back and everyone was armed to the hilt for the hike to the Cobb homestead. Casey took the lead, flanked by Mal and Zoe, while Jayne and Ry brought up the rear, everyone else somewhere in between. They didn’t expect trouble, but history proved too much to ignore, and it never hurt to be prepared.

Regardless of the fact that they had to walk together, Jayne seemed to be holding himself far enough away that Ry would have to nearly yell to have a conversation. Every time she drifted closer to him, he would move up on the pretense of talking to someone else, or off to the side, not even pretending to do anything but avoid her.

When they stopped for lunch, Ry waited until Jayne sat down, away from the group, before joining him.

She cut him off before he could come up with an excuse to move, “Cobb, you can grow a pair and talk to me, or I’ll make a scene and get the whole crew involved in our little domestic scene, _dǒng ma_?”

Jayne grunted noncommittally and Ry chose to take it as a yes.

“Last I checked, I was the one who was put out with you. That means I’m the one that gets to give the cold shoulder, not you.”

“I don’t even know what yer mad at me fer.” Jayne mumbled.

“Nice try.”

Jayne peered over at her suspiciously.

“Wanna know a secret about women, _shuài_? We actually talk to each other. Inara and I had a real nice chat last night.”

Jayne shot a vaguely betrayed look in Inara’s general direction.

“So, try again.”

“You tryna tell me she was right or somethin’?”

Ry smiled cheekily, “Knew you weren’t as stupid as ya looked.”

Jayne actually looked a little dumbfounded, “You actually care,” he almost seemed to choke on the word, “‘bout me?”

“‘Course.”

Jayne stared at her, “Why?”

“One does tend to care about those they love, Jayne.”

“Love?”

“I didn’t stutter, Cobb.”

Jayne finally seemed to shake off whatever cloud was slowing his brain processing, “ _Bùyàojǐn_. You deserve better’n some rough and tumble hired gun from the Rim.”

“Like hell it doesn’t matter. You tryin’ to make me mad again? I get a say in who I love, Cobb. You ever think maybe I like ‘rough and tumble hired guns from the Rim?’” Ry dropped her voice into a gravelly imitation of Jayne’s as she quoted him.

He looked at her, clearly unsure what to say.

So she plowed on, “Now listen up, ‘cause I’m gonna lay this out for you real clear, then I’m gonna walk away and let you think on it. You listening?” Jayne nodded. “You think I’m a good person? I’m not. You think I deserve better? I deserve to have rotted away in some hole a decade ago. You know the things I’ve done. I killed more people for the Alliance in the first two months of the war than you’ll ever kill in your life. And there was no grand purpose, no good reason behind a single one of those killings. They were just a means to an end for an overreaching government. I was a puppet. Maybe the killings I’ve done since then have made up for that somewhat, but it’s not something I can ever make right. There is nothing good about that. And that is a part of me.

“You think you’re a bad person? You’re not. You’d never admit it out loud, but you care about every single member of this crew; they’re family. You would protect them from any threat, and you often see threats before anyone else. You would die to protect this crew, and that’s a hell of a purpose. That’s a damn good reason to live - you think anyone else would take care of them like that?

“You think I’m better than you ‘cause I’m from the Core? You think you’re worse than me ‘cause you’re from the Rim? No. You know what makes Core folk special? They got money. They’re pampered, spoiled snobs, most of whom wouldn’t survive a day in the Black. You think Rim folk are beneath Core folk? Hell no. Rim folk have it rough, so they learn early they gotta work for what they want. They learn to survive, and that’s not something Core money can't buy.

“We’re criminals, Jayne. We’re not good people. Not one of us. But that doesn’t mean we’re bad. There’s a big gray area, and that’s where we live. You think some Core dandy would understand that? I don’t need some uppity rich kid who will never know, much less understand, who and what I am. I need someone who will live my life right beside me and love me in spite of and for all my flaws. I need some rough and tumble Rim _yōng bīng_ who’ll match me shot for shot.”

Ry raised her hand to Jayne’s face and gently brushed her thumb across his cheek as she leaned forward to kiss the top of his head, then she stood and walked back to the rest of the crew.

* * *

Ry spent the rest of the hike up front with Casey, chatting amiably, only having to threaten him into minding his manners once or twice.

“House’s just over this rise.” Casey gestured up the hill they’d just reached the bottom of.

Without another word Ry gradually started falling back so that by the time they reached the top of the hill, she was back with Jayne. When he didn’t lift his eyes from the ground, Ry slid her hand into his and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He met her eyes for a long moment before turning to face his childhood home. Ry waited until he looked to take in the sight for herself.

The large, white two-story was aging, but well cared for. A large barn stood off to one side, and Ry could see a vegetable garden peeking out from behind the house. Just the sight made Ry feel more relaxed than she remembered being since… well, ever.

Ry didn’t even realize they had continued down the hill until they were at the bottom of it and Jayne was taking a deep breath and weaving his way to the front of their little crowd, her hand still firmly in his grasp. She let herself be pulled along. Only when they reached the path leading up to the porch did she notice the woman in flower bed and the shotgun leaning on the railing, just within her reach, as well as the music streaming through the open windows of the house. Ry looked to her side to see Casey hanging back. She gave Jayne’s hand another reassuring squeeze. He tore his gaze away from the woman leaning over the flowers to look at Ry, who smiled up him and gave a gentle nod and extricated her hand, pushing him slightly forward.

He stepped forward and spoke hesitantly, “Ma?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Wufa liánjié – no way to connect  
> yúbèn- stupid  
> jiātíng - family  
> shuài – handsome  
> Bùyàojǐn – doesn’t matter  
> Yōng bīng – mercenary


	20. Ma Cobb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lareina, Ry found a companionship she’d never been able to share with her own air-headed mother. It might have helped that Lareina was just as determined as Ry to get Jayne to pull his head out of his ass.

**Deadwood**

Even Ry was caught off guard at how quickly Jayne and Casey’s ma had spun around with the old shotgun trained on them. She was flat out impressed when the woman had enough mind to set it back down proper instead of just dropping it at the sight of her oldest son. Granted, she had been told he was coming, but Ry doubted the older woman believed it until that moment, nor had she had a timeframe.

Jayne stood awkwardly until his mother stepped forward and pulled him into her arms. The sight of Jayne wrapping his huge arms over his mother’s slim shoulders made Ry smile. A normal woman may have teared up. As a matter of fact, Kaylee and Inara seemed to be doing just that. After a long moment, she stepped back, holding Jayne at arm’s length and looking him up and down. Ry took the opportunity to take in the Cobb matriarch. She was tall and slim, but not overly skinny – well-muscled. Her gray hair, still streaked through with varying shades of brown, was pulled into a loose knot at the base of her neck. And her blue-gray eyes, so like Jayne’s, were clear. Without even speaking to the woman, Ry could see where Jayne got the steel in his spine.

The woman rested a hand on Jayne’s cheek as she finally turned her gaze toward the rest of the crew. Eyes landing on Casey, she spoke for the first time, “Boy get yerself over here and give yer ma a hug.” Casey ducked his head in mock embarrassment, but he stepped forward obediently even as Jayne unconsciously stepped back beside Ry, so close that his arm brushed her shoulder.

Stepping away from her younger son, she ran her eyes over the rest of the crew before her eyes landed back on Jayne. When she spoke her voice cracked, just a bit, with emotion, “Ain’t ya gonna introduce me to yer friends, Jayne?”

Jayne grinned somewhat nervously, but obeyed (interesting, Ry noted, how quickly the Cobb boys jumped to their ma’s bidding), using his hands to indicate people as he spoke, “Mal’s captain, and Zoe there is first mate. Lil’ Kaylee’s our mechanic and the city dandy is Simon, he’s a doc. That’s Inara. This is Ry, and – doc, where’s Crazy?”

Ry cursed under her breath as her head snapped around and she ran her eyes over the crew, “River!” she called out loudly even as River came directly toward her from the direction of the barn, a happy smile on her face and a puppy in her arms.

“ _Jiějie_! _Bǎobèi gou_! It’s sunlight!” River babbled excitedly.

Ry laughed, mostly at herself for simple fact that River made total sense for once. They’d been in the Black a long time and a puppy was pure light, happiness, “Shiny, _mèimei_. Go show Kaylee?”

River nodded happily and flounced toward Kaylee and Inara, who promptly proceeded to coo over the little ball of fur.

Jayne shook his head and turned back to his mother, “And that _feng le_ little witch is River. Ow!” The last exclamation was a result of Ry’s elbow in his ribs, “It’s just the truth.”

“Still ain’t nice.” Ry admonished quietly.

With everyone’s attention mostly turned back to introductions, Jayne continued, “Ya’ll, this is my ma.”

Mal inclined his head, “Pleasure, Mrs. Cobb.”

Jayne’s ma shook her head and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Lareina. Or Ma Cobb. None of this Mrs. business.”

Mal chuckled, “Yes ma’am.”

“Now, which one of you was it that wrote me and shang hai’d my boy home? RyAnne was it?”

“That’d be our pilot, Ry, ma’am.” Mal pointed toward her with another chuckle.

Lareina’s eyes turned to rest on Ry, who suddenly became very aware of how close she was standing to Jayne, and had to force herself not to fidget away when it became clear the other woman noticed too. Lareina stepped forward and pulled Ry into a fierce embrace and held her tight before stepping back and grasping Ry’s hands, “Thank you.”

* * *

Lareina had sent the crew up the stairs with the order to make themselves at home, all but the three bedrooms to the right of the stairs were open and they were told to situate themselves however worked for them. Zoe had opted to stay in the smallest guest room downstairs. Mal and Inara ended up in the first room, closest to the stairs, Simon and Kaylee across the hall. Jayne had taken Ry’s hand and silently led her past two more empty rooms, one of which River slid into behind their backs, opening a door at the end of the hall onto another set of stairs and into the attic. Looking around Ry had seen clearly that it was his room. She couldn’t put her finger precisely on what it was, but the space was very distinctly Jayne. It was also clear that Lareina had regularly cleaned and aired the room. No one would have guessed it hadn’t been used in 20 years.

Neither had said a word as they dumped their packs on the bed and carefully unstrapped and carefully laid out most of their weapons before returning downstairs.

* * *

_Serenity_ ’s crew was contentedly resting outside. River and Kaylee were dancing around the grass, Simon sitting on a nearby stump watching them. Mal, with Inara in his lap, and Zoe were in rocking chairs on the porch. Jayne and Casey were at the far end of the yard tossing horseshoes. Ry smiled out the window at the sight. She had happily volunteered to help Lareina cook dinner. She’d discovered many years ago that she actually enjoyed cooking when she had real food.

“Quite a group, aren’t they?” Lareina asked.

Ry smiled toward her, “Never a dull moment.”

“So, yer a pilot? Haven’t met many women pilots, ta be honest.”

Ry knew the woman was honestly just curious, but she cringed inwardly evan as she smiled outwardly, “Among other things.”

“Like?”

Ry tore her gaze from the window and took a long look at Lareina, who met her eyes without flinching.

Lareina sensed her hesitation, “Ya don’t have ta tell me if yer uncomfortable. Whatever it is, I won’t judge ya for it, though.”

Looking into the earnest blue eyes, Ry knew she was telling the truth. And Casey had said she’d taken it really well when he told her the truth about himself. Ry took a deep breath, and looked at her feet, but still couldn’t get out more than the briefest possible answers, “Mercenary. Assassin. Soldier.”

Lareina didn’t even flinch, “For what side?”

Ry chanced a glance back up, “Alliance at first. Longer for the Independents.”

“I’m sure that’s quite a tale.”

Ry offered a tight smile, “Yes ma’am.”

It was silent for a while as they set to cutting vegetables.

“Why’d ya tell me?” Lareina asked quietly. “Ya coulda told me anything, but ya told me the truth. What made ya?”

Ry shrugged and answered just as quietly, “I told Jayne just yesterday that I’m not going to hide who I am. And I meant it. I’m not proud of all of it, but I’m not ashamed of it either. And besides that, Casey said you took it in stride when he told you he was a merc.”

Lareina laughed, clear and high and Ry couldn’t help but grin at the sound, “Casey told ya ‘bout that, huh? Did he tell Jayne?”

“Yeah, he told me. No, he didn’t tell Jayne.”

“Both my boys seem right fond of you.” Lareina observed.

“Can’t imagine why Casey is. I threatened to put him out the airlock and buried a blade in his shoulder.” Ry remarked wryly.

“I ain’t even gonna ask why, cause I don’t doubt he deserved both, but a mother doesn’t want ta hear ‘bout her boy doin’ such things.”

Ry chuckled.

“And Jayne?”

“You don’t ask easy questions, do you, Lareina?”

Lareina winked at her, “Would ya rather play at small talk?”

“No ma’am.”

“That’s what I thought. So, you and Jayne.”

Ry sighed deeply, and hung her head for a moment before speaking, “Honestly, I don’t know how to answer that. He thinks I deserve someone better than him.”

“And what do you think?” Lareina asked softly.

Ry smiled at her sadly, “I love your son, but he is stubborn and sometimes outright stupid. His definition of ‘better’ is some rich Core dandy who wouldn’t get my past and wouldn’t know how to handle the person it has turned me into. My definition of better is someone who understands both those things and the good and the bad that comes with them.”

A mischievous glint entered the older woman’s eyes, “Guess we’ll just have ta help him along, then.” She turned back to counter and began moving her chopped vegetables into the pot on the stove, and motioned for Ry to do the same, “Casey tells me you and Jayne share a bunk.”

Ry almost dropped her cutting board into the pot. Ma Cobb didn’t seem to know what an easy question was.

* * *

Supper was a riotous affair. The youngest Cobb, Mattie, had returned from his job at the town mercantile just before supper. Mattie was fairer than his brothers, straight blonde hair and light brown eyes – Vera said he took after her daddy, and slim compared to Jayne and Casey’s bulk. He had been born early, with weak lungs, so had taken a more scholarly approach to life opposed to his brothers’ physical charge. His sharp wit and quick quips had the crew nearly falling out of their chairs laughing after the second insult that went over Jayne and Casey’s heads.

Kaylee and Inara had offered to clean up supper and Ry readied coffee and dessert, insisting Lareina take a break join the others in the living room. Jayne entered the kitchen just as Kaylee and Inara were leaving.

Ry smiled up at him, “Oh, good! You can carry the cake while I get the coffee tray.”

Jayne ignored that and stopped right in front of her, “You told ma about us?!”

Ry raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, “Is there an ‘us’ to tell her about?”

Jayne sputtered, “Why’s she askin’ my intentions?”

Ry released a rueful chuckle, “It’s been established you’re interested, and your ma’s perceptive. I didn’t lie when she asked what my feelings were. Not my fault if she noticed you’ve got ‘em to. How’s she supposed to know you’re too chicken to act on ‘em? Now pick up that damn tray.”

Ry lifted the coffee tray and made her way into the living room, not looking back to see if Jayne was following. He was.

Dessert was slightly more laid back than supper had been. Ry lounged on one of the couches comfortably, her back leaning against Kaylee’s side and her feet in Jayne’s lap. Ry stood to stretch, hours later, when Lareina decided it was time for bed. She could feel Casey’s eyes on her.

When she looked his direction her waggled his eyebrows theatrically, “You know, my bed’s a mite smaller ‘an Jayne’s, but I reckon we could get right cozy if ya wanted to join me.”

She did have to admit she was surprised when Mattie joined in, “Please! I’m sure she’d much rather have a more sophisticated partner, isn’t that right, gorgeous?” he shot a wink her direction before both men lowered their head together, laughing. Ry could see the hairs, blonde and brown, that fell from their bowed heads as her knife wedged itself into the mantle right in between them.

Ry addressed them calmly into the silence, “Casey, you know better and the only reason you ain’t bleedin’ again is ‘cause this is Mattie’s first offense, so he gets a warnin’, and I only had one blade on me. Mattie, this is the only warnin’ you get. You ask Casey to see his shoulder so you know what happens next time. I know your mama raised you better than to talk to ladies so crude.”

The silence lasted all of two more seconds before everyone else in the room burst out laughing. Jayne stalked across the room for her blade, not-so-accidentally knicking Casey’s nose with the point of the blade as he pulled it out from between his brothers’ heads.

“Sorry about your mantle, Lareina.” Ry said, honestly contrite.

“Oh, dear, it’s suffered worse than that for lesser reasons!” Lareina replied breathlessly.

Jayne approached and threw an arm around Ry’s shoulder’s to usher her from the room.

Ry threw a wink and little wave over her shoulder to the still-stunned faces of the younger Cobb’s, “Sweet dreams, boys.”

* * *

Jumping onto the bed and leaning over Jayne, Ry asked, “You still put out with me?”

Jayne tried and failed to glare at her before chuckling, “Nah. You managed to scare the hell outta both my brothers throwin’ that knife at ‘em and make ma laugh all in one swoop. That earns point in my book.”

Ry dropped off her elbow to lay back, grumbling, “If I’d’a thrown it _at_ them, I’d’ve hit ‘em.”

Jayne just laughed and pulled her close.

* * *

The time on Deadwood was blissfully relaxing and refreshing for the crew, possibly Ry most of all. With Lareina, she found a companionship she’d never been able to share with her own air-headed mother. It might have helped that Lareina was just as determined as Ry to get Jayne to pull his head out of his ass.

Ry and Jayne had just finished a round of sparring and were laying on grass in the back yard when Lareina brought out a couple glasses of lemonade, which they gratefully accepted. Before she could go back into the house, Jayne reached out for her arm, “Ma?”

Lareina looked at him curiously, “ _Shì_?”

“I gotta tell you something.”

Lareina lowered herself to the grass and waited for him to go on.

He looked toward Ry, who smiled encouragingly. She’d wondered if he was going get around to this, “Ma, I… uh, I ain’t a trader. If I’m bein’ honest like, well… I really ain’t much more ‘an a gun fer hire.” Jayne looked down, picking at the grass.

“Jayne Cobb, you look at me.”

Ry had to bite back a smile as Jayne looked up at his mother.

“I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told your brother when he came clean: Good. My boys are too smart to be some small-time traders. You were meant for bigger things.”

“When he – you knew Casey was-”

“ _Shì’a_.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

Ry answered from behind him, “He figured you needed to come to it on your own.”

Jayne turned a surprised face toward her, “You knew she knew?!”

Ry nodded.

“Then why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I agreed with him. You needed to decide to tell her on your own.”

“ _Ō, zhè zhēn shì gè kuàilè de jìnzhǎn_!” Jayne spat out sarcastically before getting up and stalking to the house, Ry shaking her head after him.

“He’s just jealous. Don’t think he knows what ta think ‘bout you gettin’ on so well with his brothers.” Lareina offered coyly.

“ _Wǒ zhīdào_.” Ry responded.

“You plan that?”

“No ma’am.”

She really hadn’t. Ry and Casey bickered back and forth constantly, sometimes companionably, other times Casey would be limping or bruised. Ry and Mattie fired banters back and forth so quickly even Inara could barely keep up. Ry hadn’t intended to make Jayne jealous, but that was the result just the same. If it had the desired result, she wouldn’t have felt made about it. Desired result being Jayne pulling his head out of his ass and laying his claim. Instead he withdrew. He still seemed to have some twisted idea that someone more sophisticated, even someone like Mattie, would be better for her. He still didn’t get it.

* * *

Jayne was facing the edge of the bed when she crawled under the covers, but Ry knew he was awake, so she curled up to his back and wrapped an arm around his waist. He hadn’t even looked at her at supper. And Casey had been sporting a newly busted lip.

“You actually mad at me?” Ry’s voice was muffled into the back of Jayne’s t-shirt.

She felt him sigh. “Guess not. I get why you didn’t tell me, but Casey… we’d talked about it, before. Decided a long time ago that if we ever told ‘er, we’d both do it. Halve the blow iffen she were angry. Still have each other if she disowned us.”

“And he broke that agreement. Put himself on the line and left you flappin’ on the wind.”

“Yeah.”

“ _Duìbùqǐ_.”

“‘S’alright.”

Ry hugged him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Jiějie – older sister  
> Bǎobèi gou – baby dog  
> feng le – crazy  
> Ō, zhè zhēn shì gè kuàilè de jìnzhǎn - Oh, now this is a really happy development  
> Wǒ zhīdào – I know  
> Duìbùqǐ – I’m sorry


	21. Wǒ de yīngxióng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You gonna let one of them boys steal your girl’s attention?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "my hero"

**Deadwood**

Jayne heard Annie groan and silently cursed whoever was pounding on the door as she rolled away from him. Cracking an eye open, he saw her slam a pillow over her head before peeking at him from under it, an irritated glint in her green eyes. His chuckle was cut off by the pounding on the door resuming.

The pounding was followed by his ma’s voice this time, “Jayne Cobb, it’s the third Sunday. You get yerself up and dressed this instant!”

Jayne groaned and buried his face in his pillow, ignoring the question in Annie’s still narrowed eyes.

“Jayne! You best let me know yer up an’ movin’ or I’m comin’ up!”

Jayne reached over the side of the bed and threw a boot down the stairs, where it hit the door with a thud.

“Jayne Anthony Cobb, I know you’re not throwing things in my house!”

Jayne heard the door open and hollered down the stairs swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up before his ma could come up, “I’m up, _gorram_ it!”

“You plan on takin’ that mouth to church, boy?” her voice drifted up, no longer muffled by the door.

“I ain’t plannin’ on goin’ ta church.”

“It ain’t an option. Your friends may be exempt, but you are family and you will follow family rules. Shepherd only comes through once a month and you are going,” Lareina’s no-argument tone responded.

“Ma, ain’t no church wanna see the likes ‘a me.”

“Church best serves the likes ‘a you.”

“Shepherd might disagree.” Jayne grumbled as he felt Annie sit up behind him and turned to look at her.

“There’s a real Shepherd out here?” she asked quietly, hopefully.

“Yeah, there’s a real Shepherd.”

She looked even more hopeful, “Think your ma’ll mind if I come along?”

“You wanna go ta church?”

Annie nodded.

“Jayne? You gettin’ outta that bed?” Lareina’s voice came again.

Jayne shot a quick glare toward the stairs before looking back at Annie, which he probably shouldn’t have done, ‘cause her lookin’ at him all hopeful like just knocked the fight right outta him. He shook his head in defeat and Annie’s grin lit up her face as she launched herself across the bed and threw her arms around his neck, placing a quick kiss right on his lips as he froze, stunned, before launching herself over him.

“We’re up, Lareina! Be down in a bit!” she called cheerily.

Jayne heard his ma chuckle and the door close behind her as Annie bent over to dig through her bags.

“What’re ya so excited ‘bout church fer?” Jayne tried to sound grumpy, but it sounded more curious than anything.

Annie spun and beamed at him, clothes in hand, “I like church.”

Jayne just shook his head in amusement and stood up to rummage through his own bag. He’d have to ask ma to iron a shirt for him.

“Dibs on first shower!” Annie called as she headed down the stairs. “If you leave your shirt on the bed, I’ll iron it when you’re taking yours.” she called back up from the bottom of the stairs.

Jayne just stared toward the stairs, shirt in hand. He thought River was supposed to be the mind-reader.

* * *

Shepherd Clay wasn’t a bad sort. He was younger and louder than Book had been. Jayne didn’t really have much to compare his preachin’ to, anyhow. If he was bein’ honest, he didn’t really hear much of the message. He was too focused on Annie. She was wearin’ a dress. It hit just at her knee and was real light green, with short sleeves, and covered in little blue and purple flowers. Jayne didn’t know much about dresses, but this looked like a nice one. And the heels she’d borrowed from Inara were doin’ right pretty things to her legs.

After the service, Lareina ushered Jayne and Annie both up to Shepherd Clay. He actually seemed real happy to meet Jayne, and to Jayne’s relief – didn’t ask what he’d been doin’ in the Black. Annie gushed over his sermon, and Jayne fought the urge to roll his eyes. But with Annie talkin’ about it, he actually listened. Apparently it’d been somethin’ ‘bout pairin’ yerself with someone like you, similar beliefs and lifestyles – Annie gave Jayne a pointed look and he ducked his head before makin’ an excuse to shuffle off and talk to an old friend. Jayne heard his ma chucklin’ as he walked off and bit back a curse. Weren’t proper ta use that kinda language in a church.

Stepping outside a little while later, all the curses Jayne’d bit back earlier came right back to the surface. Obviously, he weren’t the only one who noticed how fetchin’ Annie looked in that girly get-up. A good slew of the boys and men from ‘round town were gathered ‘round her. Jayne’s fists clenched at his sides as he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down and seeing his ma he relaxed just a bit.

“You listen to the message?” she asked.

“Well enough.” Jayne answered, returning his eyes to Annie.

“You get the point?”

Jayne looked back down at his ma and took a deep breath, relaxing a bit more, “I reckon.”

“Good,” she grinned up at him, eyes shining, “you gonna let one of them boys steal your girl’s attention?”

Jayne hesitated then grinned back, “No ma’am.”

With that he straightened up and headed toward Annie. From a distance, she seemed relaxed, smiling indulgently and laughing at jokes and stories from the men surrounding her. As Jayne got closer, he noticed her hands twitching near where he alone knew she had blades strapped to one leg and a gun to the other under her skirt and chuckled. That knowledge just made the whole package prettier, in his mind. He also noticed her smile was tight and wasn’t quite reaching her eyes. He was selfishly thrilled that she wasn’t enjoying all the attention from other fellas. He was close enough now to realize they were all tryin’ ta convince her they were the lunch date she wanted, and ‘til she chose one of ‘em, they wasn’t takin’ no fer an answer. Jayne bristled and saw red ‘fore he remembered she could kill each an’ every one ‘a them no-good _húndàns_ if she had a mind.

A particularly lewd suggestion from one of the guys standing closest to her had Jayne seeing red again. Before Jayne could reach whoever it was to throttle him, Casey appeared and threw an arm across Annie’s shoulders and laughed, and Annie relaxed against him, clearly grateful for a familiar presence, even if it was Casey.

“Joe Carver, language right outta church? Fer shame!” Casey chided, “‘Sides, suggestions like that’re dangerous ‘round this one.”

“Little thing like her, dangerous? No way!” Carver replied incredulously.

Casey’s eyes widened dramatically even as Annie’s finally found Jayne over the heads of the crowd. She shot him a desperate look and he nodded reassuringly, skirting the edge of the group to get to her. Casey pushed himself upright, removing his arm from her shoulder to unbutton his shirt enough to reveal the angry red scar on his shoulder, “Got this just fer tellin’ ‘er I liked how she looked.”

Carver looked disbelieving, “ _Gǒushǐ_.”

Annie gave up all pretense of smiling and just glared at the man until Mattie spoke up from where he’d appeared next to Casey, “Oh, believe it, gentlemen. She almost took both our heads off for suggesting she share one of our beds as opposed to Jayne’s. The only reason she didn’t, I believe, was that she only had one blade on her at the time, wasn’t it?” Mattie leaned forward to look at her and she nodded regally, all cold-blooded Core socialite, aside from the warrior’s gleam in her eye.

Carver went pale, “Jayne?”

Jayne finally reached Annie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her even tighter when she leaned into him, “Damn straight. I know even you ain’t _yúbèn_ enough to hit on my girl, right Joe?”

As Carver stuttered for words Jayne looked down at Annie as she raised her eyebrows dramatically.

“Huh. She says you are that stupid.” Jayne raised an eyebrow toward Joe.

“Didnaknow.” Carver finally mumbled.

“ _Shénme_?” Jayne held a hand up to his ear and leaned forward slightly.

“Didn’t know she was yers.” Carver glared at Jayne.

“Now ya do.” Jayne smiled, all teeth, “So why don’t the lot of you shove off ‘fore I let ‘er give you all scars ta match Casey’s.”

Carver’s eyes widened, “He was kidding.”

Annie threw her head back against Jayne’s shoulder and let out her first real laugh since she’d stepped outside. Damn, but he loved the sound.

“You’d really like to think so, wouldn’t you?” she asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at Carver.

Instead of answering, he scampered off. A matching glare on the face of all three Cobb boys had the rest of the crowd quickly heading their own ways. Casey and Mattie drifted off around the time Annie turned and buried her face in Jayne’s chest.

“ _Wǒ de yīngxióng_.” she said, somewhat muffled by his shirt.

“You could’ve taken care ‘a yerself.” he said, squeezing her shoulder.

“Not without bloodshed.”

“They would’ve deserved it.” he chuckled.

*

Ry took a deep breath, inhaling Jayne’s scent and letting it calm her down. He smelled like gun oil and warm metal and his ma’s lemon soap. She could handle backwater hillbillies just fine, but they seemed to have mastered the art of ganging up on a girl on this planet. If Casey hadn’t showed up when he did, that Joe character would have been a bloody mess on the ground. She doubted the town folk would’ve taken kindly to that, even if the cretin deserved it. Ry took one more deep breath before stepping back and out of Jayne’s arms. Losing the contact was almost physically painful, but she steeled herself against it. He was saving her from the hoard. And that’s all he was doing.

She smiled up at him as genuinely as she could manage, “ _Xièxie_.”

Jayne looked a little confused and just shrugged, “Ain’t gonna have no one talkin’ ta my girl like that.”

“Your-” Ry began then cut off, realization slowly dawning. Could she dare to hope he’d finally figured it out? “Your girl?”

“Well… yeah,” Jayne answered nervously, looking at his feet, “If ya still think ya want me.”

Ry decided she couldn’t let him off quite that easy, “You tellin’ me the big bad _yōng bīng_ is finally pulling his head out of his ass and realizing a Core girl is perfect for him?”

Jayne’s head snapped up and he noticed the teasing glint in her green eyes, “Damn straight.”

“Well, damn!” Ry stepped back toward him and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, “Took you long enough.”

Jayne wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “ _Duìbùqǐ_.”

Ry shrugged, looking up at him, “I’ll get over it. How’d it finally get through your head?”

“Preacher talkin’ ‘bout… well, no. I didn’t really listen ta the preacher. You recappin’ the preacher’s message.” Jayne admitted.

Ry craned her neck toward the church doors, “Where’d the Shepherd go? I think I could kiss him right about now!”

“Hey!” Jayne protested, “Whadya wanna do that fer when you could just kiss me?”

Ry laughed as she turned her face back toward Jayne, “I suppose I could.” And she stood on tip-toe as he leaned down and their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Shénme – what  
> Wǒ de yīngxióng – my hero  
> Xièxie – thank you  
> yōng bīng – mercenary  
> Duìbùqi – I’m sorry


	22. Yúbèn húndàn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiny little pilot approached the big merc with all the confidence in the world and Zoe couldn’t help but be reminded of Wash telling her once how a lion was loyal only to its trainer, and would just as soon turn on any other being in its vicinity. She couldn’t help but think Ry and Jayne were kind of like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title translates to "Stupid Bastard"

**Deadwood**

Mal and Zoe had borrowed a couple horses and left before dawn to check on _Serenity_. After changing out of church clothes, everyone had joined in a light lunch. All in all, Ry was in an inordinately good mood when Mal and Zoe stepped off the back porch and into the Cobb kitchen. That good mood evaporated the moment she set eyes on Mal. The set of his shoulders and jaw could only mean there was trouble.

Ry focused on Mal, “ _Zhè shì zěnme huí shì_?”

“ _Da de biànhuà_ ,” River intoned, making Ry start – she hadn’t noticed the girl was still there – she usually ate and vanished – ghosting across the kitchen and arranging pots of tea and coffee on the table.

Inara smiled up at the girl gratefully, and Ry shot a brief smile toward the girl as well. She was fairly certain she was going to need the edge of the caffeine to focus on whatever the problem was. Mal dropped heavily into the open chair directly across from her as Zoe sat tensely at the other end of the table.

“ _Zhè shì zěnme huí shì_?” she snapped again, impatiently.

“Got a wave from your buddy Eliot.”

Ry tensed, and felt Jayne do the same next to her, “And?”

“Seems he’s decided it’s a grand idea to crash a military ball on Londinium next month.”

Ry had a lot of responses to that. Unfortunately, most were curses that Ry could not bring herself to utter in front of Lareina.

Jayne, however, didn’t seem to suffer the same dilemma, “ _Liú kǒushuǐ de biǎozǐ hé hóuzǐ de bèn érzǐ_!”

Ry raised an eyebrow and warned Jayne, “That better not be aimed at me.” at the same time Lareina exclaimed, “Jayne Anthony Cobb!”

Jayne ducked his head, “Sorry, ma. And ‘course it ain’t aimed at you, Annie. Aimed at that _yúbèn_ soldier buddy ‘a yours. What the hell’s he wanna do that fer anyhow?”

Ry turned back to Mal, “Why exactly is he? Did he say?”

Mal shrugged, “Seems to think the whole of the government doesn’t know about the reverse terraforming thing. Apparently he decided that outing it at an event like this’ll get it shut down.”

Ry buried her head in her arms on the table grumbling, “Stupid son of a bitch.” she raised her head, “He still on Haven?”

Mal shook his head, “Nope. Wasn’t able to track him, either. Pretty sure he was real intentional-like about that.”

“ _Jiàn tā de guǐ_!” Ry flinched as soon as it was out of her mouth, “Sorry, Leareina. He would know how stupid we would think this is – because it is stupid – so why tell us at all? Is he hoping we’ll help him, does he want us to stop him, what?”

Mal shrugged.

Zoe answered instead, “He says the research they still have will only be enough to prove that it’s being researched, not that it’s a complete process.”

Ry balked, “So, correct me if I’m wrong, he wants us to bring the rest of the research. He wants to announce this mess at a military gala when he has the whole process together in one place.”

No one corrected her.

Ry threw her hands up in exasperation, “ _Tā mā de! Yúbèn húndàn_ is gonna get himself killed.”

Mal looked at her, a question in his eyes, “We gonna let that happen?”

And with that, the full implication of the situation became clear. Ry paled before pushing her chair back and fleeing the kitchen.

*

She ended up in the barn, hyperventilating in the hay loft. She was vaguely aware that Jayne had followed her and had her wrapped tightly against him. It seemed like hours later that she calmed enough to return to the kitchen, still firmly gripping Jayne’s hand. No one even raised an eyebrow when she dropped into his lap instead returning to her own chair. Most of the faces around her were curious and worried. Only Mal, and maybe Zoe, appeared to understand what was going on. She knew that even Jayne was confused. She took a deep breath and leaned into him.

The question was still in Mal’s eyes.

When she answered, it was in a calm voice that didn’t reflect the chaos inside her, “I can’t let him just die like that. I have no loyalty left to the Alliance, but he was one of mine before I realized how corrupted it was. Zoe told me about Tracey, so I know you understand. I can’t leave one of mine. I can’t let him just step into the firing line. But the rest of you are not responsible for him. You don’t have to do this.” Ry said directly to Mal before turning to everyone else. They deserved an explanation, even if she wasn’t quite ready to give it, “Going to Londinium means stepping directly into my past. I will be recognized. There’s no question about that. I will think no less of you if you choose to stay out of this. Hell, I’d feel better if you all stayed out of this. Safer that way.”

“ _Jiātíng_ sticks together.” Mal said simply. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Ry shook her head, “I don’t think you understand the danger I face. I have no logical excuse for my disappearance. Nor do I need one. I have no intention of hiding that I changed sides. That puts you all in even more danger. And I’m well aware that makes me a selfish bitch, but I can barely stomach even the idea of faking Alliance sympathies.”

She had felt Jayne tensing under her, more and more as the conversation went on. She was surprised when he didn’t burst out in another round of curses. Instead, he gently lifted her off his lap, settling her back in her own chair before stalking outside, the screen door slamming behind him. Bewildered expression followed him. By some unspoken agreement, the whole group moved to the back porch – just in time to see Jayne throwing an old iron sink half the length of the barn.

*

Zoe turned to River with an arched eyebrow as Jayne continued her rampage, “What was it you said about her taming the beast?”

River grinned and shrugged, “For herself only. Highly unlikely for others to benefit.”

Zoe chuckled as Ry crossed the yard to the side of the barn, where Jayne was still throwing anything he could lift and kicking whatever he couldn’t. The tiny little pilot approached the big merc with all the confidence in the world and Zoe couldn’t help but be reminded of Wash telling her once how a trained bear was loyal only to its trainer, and would just as soon turn on any other being in its vicinity. She couldn’t help but think Ry and Jayne were kind of like that.

*

Ry ducked as an old iron flew well over her head, “Jayne Cobb, you hit me some hunk ‘a _fèi tiě_ and I swear you’re sleeping on the floor, _dǒng ma_?”

Jayne spun toward her, breathing hard. Ry walked right up to him and rested her hands on his arms.

“What’s wrong, _shuài_? This whole situation is _gǒushǐ_ , but what exactly set you off here?”

“I don’t… I can’t… _Bùyàojǐn_.” Jayne muttered

“Bullshit. It does matter. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“You sure we can’t just let that idiot get what’s comin’ to ‘im?”

Ry raised her brows.

“Guess not… I… _Gorram_ it, Annie!” Jayne exclaimed, running his hands over his face and head, dislodging her hands as he began to pace, “I don’t know nothin’ ‘bout the Core. Deadwood’s just about as far out on the Rim as you can get. How the hell can I protect you if I don’t know a damn, ruttin’ thing about…” he just stopped, unsure how to finish that thought.

His pacing had left his back to her and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his waist, “You’re gonna have to trust me to take care of all of us on this one.”

He twisted around in her arms and looked down at her, “If you’re takin’ car of all of us, who’s takin’ care of you?”

Ry smiled up at him, “You. You’ll just have to learn what to look for.”

Jayne nodded slowly before wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders.

*

Watching the ship’s newest couple approach, Mal decided he was gonna have to start ribbing his biggest merc more – couldn’t have him going soft. His first thought was to remind everyone about his ‘no-shipboard-romance policy’ but, glancing toward the woman sitting at his feet and leaning against his legs, he thought that might be a mite hypocritical.

He looked up as Jayne and Ry settled against the railing across from him, Jayne leaving one arm firmly wrapped around Ry’s shoulders.

“What’s the plan, fly girl?” Mal asked.

“I need more details before I can make a solid plan. But a few things are certain. One, no way in the ‘Verse we’re taking that research with us to Londinium. Two, Eliot is not getting out of this unharmed. If he gets out of the gala unscathed, I will beat him into a bloody mess myself.”

Jayne grunted approvingly.

Mal nodded, “Anything else?”

“Couple indicates two. Few indicates three or more.” River quipped.

Ry grinned at the girl before continuing, “One more. I can’t fly into Londinium under my own name. Me being recognized is unavoidable, but we have a certain amount of control as to when and where that happens. If at all possible, I need to avoid using my name until I have to go about making sure we get into the gala.”

“We’ve faked papers before.” Mal offered.

Ry shook her head, “Won’t work. This isn’t just any Core planet. This is Londinium. It has to be legitimate. I want the system to flag me, but not right away.”

“So, what, just go to a court house and change your name? That’s easy enough.”

This time Simon spoke up, “No, what she’s talking about is more complicated. Simply a legal name change would still link right away. It would have to be something like an adoption, or some other legal proceeding that resulted in a name change, not a name change alone.”

“She’s too old to get adopted.” Mal scoffed.

“You could always get married.” Inara offered from his feet.

Everyone froze before eyes slowly started turning to Jayne, who looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Zhè shì zěnme huí shì – What’s going on  
> Da de biànhuà – big change  
> Liú kǒushuǐ de biǎozǐ hé hóuzǐ de bèn érzǐ - You dumb son of a saliva-drooling whore and monkey  
> Tā mā de – shit/f***  
> Yúbèn húndàn – stupid bastard  
> Jiātíng – family  
> fèi tiě – scrap iron  
> dǒng ma – understand  
> shuài – handsome  
> gǒushǐ – dog shit  
> Bùyàojǐn – doesn’t matter


	23. Yíshì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne weren’t against the idea of marryin’ Annie, he just figured on havin’ more time ta get used ta the idea of having her at all before all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not thrilled with this chapter, overall. However, you need to know all that happens within it, and I didn't feel any of it really deserved a ton of detail, so here you have it. I promise things are about to get really interesting!  
> Title means "ceremony"

**Deadwood**

Ry seemed to be the only person present who wasn’t surprised by Jayne’s response or, more accurately, lack thereof. Everyone seemed to expect him to rail and shout once he got over the initial response. Ry was the only one who didn’t seem shocked he did just the opposite. He remained silent and stalked toward the barn again. Even she was a little surprised, though, when he came bolting out of the barn, riding a big stallion bareback toward town.

*

Jayne weren’t against the idea of marryin’ Annie, he just figured on havin’ more time ta get used ta the idea of having her at all before all that. He kinda felt bad ‘bout takin’ off like he did. He didn’t much care what everyone thought, but Annie weren’t everyone, and she probably thought him takin’ off meant he didn’t want her. And that just wasn’t the problem. He did want her. Problem was he didn’t know how to tell her was okay. The he’d marry her whether he had to or not. He wanted to. It was just this mornin’ though that he finally got it through his thick skull that was okay, so how was he supposed ta make her believe he really wanted it? That he wasn’t doing it out of obligation? He nudged the stallion toward town a bit quicker.

* * *

Suddenly River smiled brilliantly, “Contradictions, false logistics - doesn't make sense. Still. Basis for _yíshì_.”

No one had spoken since Jayne took off, and no one did now. As far as Ry was concerned, River was making even less sense than usual. And she didn’t have the energy to try and puzzle it out.

* * *

At some point everyone had drifted apart, with a mumbled agreement to talk again after dinner, the unspoken consensus being that Ry needed space. She would never admit it, but she appreciated it. She was sitting numbly in the kitchen, hands wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee, grateful for Lareina’s comforting (and blessedly silent) presence, when Jayne came back in. Ry eyed him warily.

She wasn’t upset. Sure, him taking off like that had been a blow, but less of one than if he had shouted objections. And he had every right to panic. She honestly hadn’t thought of a marriage, even though it was the most logical solution to changing her name. She knew Inara was trying to be helpful when she offered the idea. In all reality, until today there had been no reason to automatically look to Jayne for that. Ry made herself stop before she could start thinking in chaotic circles.

She took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say, and looked to Lareina. Lareina, quite clearly, was upset. At least, if the glare she had aimed at her son was any indication, she was upset. Casey and Mattie had both offered to step in, and it had been so half-hearted on both counts that Ry hadn’t even been able to muster a glare, much less a threat or the energy to throw blades in their direction. They were honestly both just trying to help.

Jayne saved her from having to say anything.

“Shepherd’ll be out tomorrow. Figured we gotta do this up proper for it ta work.” Jayne rumbled, leaving the room and fleeing up the stairs, leaving the pilot and his mother staring, slack-jawed, after him.

*

It took Annie all of two minutes to follow him upstairs, all stomping feet and slamming doors. The walls shook when she flung the attic door open. Jayne noticed she didn’t bother closing it behind her. He had no doubt his ma, at the very least, would be at the bottom of the stairs listening.

He looked up her from where he was sitting on the bed, elbows resting on his knees. And if the look on her face was any indication, Annie was gonna be hollerin’ up a storm everyone’d be able to hear whether they were at the bottom of the stirs or not.

It was funny, even when she looked like she was ready to kill him (and he was startin’ ta see what Wash’d meant ‘bout lovin’ a warrior woman), he only thought of her as Annie these days. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d thought of her as Ry.

Her raised voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “What the hell, Cobb?! What in the ‘Verse were you thinking?!   _Tā mā de_! Did you even think about this before you went running to the Shepherd? We could’ve thought of something else. Marriage isn’t the only option. _Gāisǐ de_ , you _yúbèn_ _húndàn_! Heaven forbid we actually take time to talk about this, think of all our op-”

Jayne decided to cut off her rant by pulling her in to kiss her. Unfortunately, he didn’t take into account her reflexes and natural instincts and ended up getting flipped over her shoulder, landing with a thud on his back hard enough to knock the air out of him.

“Oh! _Cao_! _Duìbùqǐ_! Can you breathe?” At least she’d stopped yelling at him.

He didn’t realize he hadn’t answered her until she smacked his chest and his breath came back to him in a rush. Annie sighed in relief as she grabbed his arm and hauled him back into a sitting position.

“Old habits die hard?” he ventured.

Annie laughed bitterly, “Something like that.”

“Gonna start yellin’ at me again?”

“Do I need to?”

“No.”

“So you’ve got an answer?”

“ _Shì’a_. Don’t matter if there’s other options. This one makes most sense, right?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean-”

“ _Bìzuǐ_ , Annie. _Bùyàojǐn_. I wanna do it this way.”

“I – you do?” her eyes grew wide.

Jayne chuckled, “Damn straight. Didn’t quite figure on it happenin’ so soon, but figured we’d get to it eventually anyway.”

Annie looked at him like he’d grown a third head and suddenly another thought hit him.

“Unless you don’t want to?”

That seemed to snap her out of her shock, “No, no. I mean, yes, of course, but… you’re sure?”

He looked at her in confusion, “Why wouldn’t I?”

She smiled at him sadly, “You have a family and a home and a life you love. Hell, you could even come home now that you’re not scared of having to lie to your ma. If you wanted to. And me? I have a shady, bloody reputation. I’m a ghost who’s about to come back to life. And there’s no way it’s going to be a pleasant resurrection.”

If she didn’t look so sad, Jayne would’ve laughed. Instead he reached for her and pulled her toward him, “C’mere, fly girl.”

Annie obligingly settled into his lap.

“ _Zhè shì jiā_ ,” he whispered into her hair, “ _dǒng ma_?”

There were tears in her eyes when she looked up at him, but they weren’t sad, as she nodded at him.

“Good.” And he leaned down to kiss her gently.

* * *

Lareina had gone all out at the prospect of a wedding, even if it would only be the crew and the family present. Ry left it in Lareina’s capable hands while she hid out with Mal and Zoe, discussing strategies and back up plans. Sometime after dinner, Inara had pulled her upstairs to Lareina’s room, where a lace dress was laid out on the bed. Before Ry could even think to protest, Lareina tearfully insisted that a bride must have a dress and she’d have it no other way than for Ry to wear hers. Ry had weakly objected that it would never fit, but Inara turned out to be an excellent seamstress, so Ry suffered through countless measurements and fitting over the course of the next few hours.

The next morning she found Lareina in the kitchen, a massive breakfast already laid out. Ry wasn’t even sure if the older woman had slept. Ry wasn’t sure if she had slept herself. She was fairly certain she hadn’t – Lareina had locked Jayne into one of the guest rooms, insisting they do things properly. Ry hadn’t objected much, but she was rather used to having another body in the bed.

Ry was amazed at what Lareina had accomplished, or at least bullied her boys and the crew into accomplishing. A beautiful arbor now graced the backyard, covered in flowers. A few rough benches sat in front of the arbor and there was a burlap aisle – Ry guessed it had been fashioned from old potato sacks, but Lareina had managed to make it look charming.

“Do you like it?” Leareina asked anxiously from behind her.

She turned to smile at her, “It’s beautiful, Lareina, _xièxie_.”

Lareina beamed at her and pulled her into a hug. “I’ve always wanted a daughter.” she said, pulling back, “Honestly never thought Jayne’d be the first to give me one.”

Ry laughed, “Doubt anyone thought so.”

“I uh… well, I have his pa’s old ring. If you’d be needin’ it. If you want it that is.”

Ry smiled, a little sadly at Lareina as her hand rose to the chain she’d worn at her neck for so long, “Thank you, but that won’t be necessary.” Ry drew the chain over her head, revealing the titanium band that hung on it, “My father’s wedding band. He and my mother gifted each other new rings for their fifteenth anniversary. I’ve worn this ever since.” she explained quietly. Lareina nodded, understanding the significance.

Lareina shook her head and laughed, remembering all there was still to do, “Alright, upstairs with you. Inara’s in my room to help you get ready. Shepherd Clay’ll be here in about an hour.”

“I haven’t even talked to Jayne yet this morning. We need to discuss-”

“Nothing. Groom can’t see the bride the day of. Now off with you!” Lareina shooed her up the stairs.

* * *

Ry stared into the full-length mirror standing in Lareina’s room. Inara had done the impossible with the dress alterations and it fit Ry perfectly. She had never been into fashion, but somewhere in the back of her mind, Ry knew her mother would be horrified with the dress. That thought made Ry smile and love the dress even more than she already did; it was vintage, simple, strapless, layered lace that accentuated her frame and curves nicely. Inara had swept her hair up elegantly, leaving a bit loose to frame her face.

Staring at her reflection, she felt tears come unbidden to her eyes. While she scoffed at the idea of her mother there – there really was no love lost between them – she sincerely wished her father could be there to walk her down the aisle. She took a deep breath, banishing the thought, and made her way downstairs.

* * *

The look on Jayne’s face when Ry walked toward him in his mother’s dress made the hours of fittings and measurements worth every second. The ceremony was simple, and quick. Ry wasn’t surprised when her father’s band fit Jayne perfectly. She was surprised when he produced what was clearly a new ring, well, maybe not new, but clearly new to anyone present. The band was simple, and the rough stone was sizable, but situated low. Her curiosity must have showed on her face because Jayne had hastened to explain, quietly, “Saw it in town yesterday and thought it was fittin’ if we was gonna be married. And this one, I figured you could turn and tuck just so,” he demonstrated, “so it won’t be in the way fightin’.” Ry had laughed and squeezed his hand tightly.

Shepherd Clay had joined them for lunch, and agreed without question to waiting a week to file their marriage on the Cortex. He said it would be about the long until he had access to a main terminal anyway. As soon as he had gone, Ry had donned her normal clothes, and _Serenity_ ’s crew loaded their mule. After an emotional goodbye, during which Ry and Jayne both had to threaten physical harm to get Casey to stay at home, they were back aboard _Serenity_.

* * *

**The Black**

Ry had enjoyed the time on Deadwood, but couldn’t help but relax as she hurtled back into the Black. Living planet-side just wasn’t for her anymore. Sure, she was hurtling through the Black straight toward her past, but the steady hum of life aboard the ship and the weight of the new ring on her finger reminded her she wasn’t facing it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> yíshì – ceremony  
> Gāisǐ de – damn it  
> Bìzuǐ – shut up  
> Bùyàojǐn – doesn’t matter  
> Zhè shì jiā – this is home  
> Cao - f***


	24. Mrs. Cobb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He jumped, “Damn it, woman! Can’t be sneaking up on a man like that!”  
> Inara just laughed at him, “I wasn’t sneaking. You were simply lost in your own head.”  
> “Whadya want?”  
> “You married her, Jayne. You’re allowed to share a bed. You did anyway. Why in the 'Verse would a relationship that allows more intimacy be a reason to go back to separate beds?”

**The Black**

Ry was nearly falling asleep at the controls when Mal stepped onto the bridge. It had been agreed that someone should be at the helm at all times for the duration of the trip into Londinium, and the little pilot had stubbornly insisted on taking the first shift… and then the second as well. It was probably afternoon of the day after they’d left, Deadwood time.

“Belle, your shift’s well past up. Go get some sleep.” Mal ordered.

Ry swung to face him, a wry grin on her face, “Cobb, sir.”

Mal rolled his eyes, “Right. I ain’t callin’ both of you Cobb. Too confusing. So, deal.”

“Aye, aye, Cap.”

“Now seriously, get. Need you rested for this.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

Jayne wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Casey was gone, so his bunk was open, but he’d gotten used to Annie’s bunk, and Annie in general. After dinner, her stood in the hall, halfway between their bunks, not sure what to do. He didn’t even notice Inara heading toward the bridge until she laid a hand on his arm.

He jumped, “Damn it, woman! Can’t be sneaking up on a man like that!”

Inara just laughed at him, “I wasn’t sneaking. You were simply lost in your own head.”

“Whadya want?”

“You married her, Jayne. You’re allowed to share a bed. You did anyway. Why in the 'Verse would a relationship that allows more intimacy be a reason to go back to separate beds?”

Before he could answer, she continued down the hall. He didn’t quite understand everything the Companion – ex-Companion, he corrected – just said, but he got the gist, and turned to Annie’s bunk.

Once he hit the floor, though, he didn’t know what to do again. Cap had sent Annie to bed hours ago, and she was sprawled across the bed, swallowed up in one of his t-shirts, completely out of it. He didn’t want to wake her, he knew she’d been awake for almost two days, and movin’ her would wake her. He took a shower, hoping she’d move herself by the time he got out.

*

Ry stirred awake when she heard the shower turn on. She rolled to check the clock, she’d only been asleep a few hours – she’d never needed much more than that to function, though. Thinking of the shower, she sat up quickly, checking her hair. Sighing in relief, she noted that her curls hadn’t dried too wildly. Not that Jayne hadn’t seen her hair at its worst, but she felt like she should make some effort. After all, she’d spent their wedding night flying, and had hardly seen him since they’d been back on _Serenity_. She knew he’d been just as busy as she’d been, but still… she was determined to make it up to him.

Checking her reflection, she decided not to bother with makeup – she never wore it anyway – but she did get up to brush her teeth. She ran her hands through her hair, cursing silently as her ring briefly caught in one of her curls. That was going to take some getting used to. She realized she was going to have to practice with her throwing knives to refigure the weight balance. The ring wasn’t exactly heavy, but she knew it would be enough to affect her aim if she threw with her left hand. That thought was quickly interrupted when she realized she was wearing one of Jayne’s massive t-shirts. She hadn’t slept in anything else in months, but _gorram_ it, she had to have something more attractive than a shirt that made her look like a little girl.

Unfortunately, the shower shut off before she could dive toward her clothes to look. Instead, she dove back onto the bed, leaning casually against the wall as Jayne came out in a t-shirt and boxers, rubbing a towel over his head.

“ _Nǐ hǎo_ ,” she greeted him quietly.

His head snapped toward her and he smiled as he threw the towel over a bar, “Hey, Annie girl.”

“You planning on just standing there all night?”

“Maybe,” he told her, grinning, but still standing there awkwardly.

“Cobb, get your ass in this bed.”

He laughed and seemed to relax as he sat back beside her, but not close enough for any part of them to be touching.

Ry quirked an eyebrow in amusement, “Jayne, you seem nervous.”

He let out an offended guffaw, “Why the hell would I be nervous?”

“You tell me.”

He looked at her like he was going to argue, or maybe joke, but seeing how serious she was, he thought better of it and admitted, “I don’t know what we do here.”

“How do you mean?”

“We… I ain’t ever figured on gettin’ married. I figured I’d go ta my grave after spendin’ my life with whores. Then I met you. Now I married ya. And I don’t know what none of that means.”

Any other time, Ry would have laughed at him, but he said it all so quietly and sincerely that her heart broke for him a little. Then an idea came to her and she couldn’t help but grin. Men like Jayne were better shown than told.

*

“Oomph! What’re you doin’ girl?” Jayne asked even as he reached out for Annie’s hips to steady her. She’d gone from sitting a few feet away to straddling his lap. Instead of answering, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. He might not know to do about the two of them, but this he knew how to do. He moved one hand from her hip up to tangle in her hair as his other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her tighter to him.

She shifted her hips further in, and if the smile he felt through the kiss was any indication, Annie noticed his reaction just about as much as he did. He felt her tongue tracing his bottom lip and opened his own mouth as they deepened the kiss, making him even more uncomfortable lower down. He tried to shift himself back and Annie pulled away, laughing.

“Jayne, where do you think you’re going?”

“Jus’ getting’ more comfortable.” he muttered.

“Seems to me like you’re tryin’ to put some distance between us.” she sounded serious, but her green eyes were sparkling.

Jayne shook his head and mumbled, “This is why I never kissed whores on the mouth. Too intimate…”

“Jayne Cobb, I know you’re not comparing me to some _liánjià jìnǚ_.” she told him as both eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline.

His eyes widened in horror, “That ain’t what I meant! I-”

Ry silenced him with another kiss, “I know. That’s what I just said. Jayne, I’m your wife. Intimacy is allowed. Hell, it’s expected. Now, things were a little rushed before, and I didn’t get a proper wedding night. I believe it’s your job to fix that, husband.”

Jayne’s eyes widened, “Annie, we don’t gotta… not unless you wanna.”

“What part of any of what I’ve said and done would give you the idea I don’t want to, Jayne?” she leaned down to kiss him even as her hands grasped the hem of his t-shirt and she pulled it up as he moved automatically to help her get it off.

“Nothin’, I guess.”

She leaned to kiss his collarbone before rising back up to look him in the eyes, “ _Wǒ ài nǐ_ , Jayne. I want this. I want you.” she kissed him again as his hands drifted up under her t-shirt, “‘Sides, no more whores, so you ain’t getting this anywhere else.”

He grinned down at her, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Mrs. Cobb.”

* * *

“Anything new on the Cortex?” Mal asked, just as he had every day since leaving Deadwood.

Ry had been checking it daily, hacking more and more sources as they got closer to the Core, looking for more information on the gala they were planning on crashing. Today she had found something, and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. She stopped thrumming her fingers on the console and looked up at the captain, “Yeah.”

“Well?”

She huffed out a breath in frustration, “I’m not quite sure what to make of it.”

“Make of what?” the captain was clearly getting a little impatient.

 “This isn’t just a military gala. It’s a… well, a summit of sorts.”

Mal’s forehead scrunched in confusion, “What sort of summit?”

Ry took a deep breath and finally met the captain’s eyes, “A peace negotiation, for lack of a better term. A pact between the Alliance and the remaining Independent leaders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Nǐ hǎo – hello  
> liánjià jìnǚ – cheap whore  
> Wǒ ài nǐ – I love you


	25. The Legend Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ry turned her attention back to the Cortex, “I decoded an encrypted message between a few Alliance generals. Miranda shook Alliance stability. It caused people to question them. I’m reading between the lines, here, but they’re afraid of another war. And they’re concerned that if it comes to that, they won’t win this time.”

**The Black**

“Are we sure it’s not some kind of trap?” Zoe sounded suspicious, and rightly so.

“No. But when are we ever?” Mal answered.

“It doesn’t look like a trap.” Ry spoke without looking up from the Cortex.

Mal had called everyone to the bridge after the initial shock of Ry’s discovery had worn off, and now that everyone was gathered, they looked to Ry expectantly.

“Honestly, I think it’s legit,” she continued, and then grinned, finally looking up, “and I think you’re to blame.”

“Us?” Mal asked incredulously.

Ry turned her attention back to the Cortex, “I decoded an encrypted message between a few Alliance generals. Miranda shook Alliance stability. It caused people to question them. I’m reading between the lines, here, but they’re afraid of another war. And they’re concerned that if it comes to that, they won’t win this time.”

She was met with stunned silence.

Finally, Zoe spoke, “So they’re goin’ the less bloody way about it this time?”

“Seems like.” Ry answered.

“And there’ll be actual negotiations? The Independents will have a say in how this goes?”

“That’s what it seems like.”

“And you’re sure it’s real?”

“As sure as I can be.”

“Sounds like we need a change of plans, then.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Sorry, but… I understand this changes things, but… how, precisely?” Simon asked tentatively.

“For one thing, we’ll essentially be able to walk into the gala without having to rely on my name, which is good, because it decreases the risk factor,” Ry answered, “especially for me. If they’re serious about peace, I’m far less likely to be shot on sight for switching sides. For another, it makes it that much more imperative that that we get to Eliot before he does anything stupid. The information will come in handy, especially in the negotiations, which I **will** use my name and status to ensure we’re a part of, but if the information is delivered incorrectly, it could be disastrous to the outcome of the negotiations.”

“Ah.” Simon nodded.

After a beat of silence, Ry changed topics, “Something else we need to consider.”

Mal answered, “Oh?”

“Peace negotiations or not, I am not going into tis unarmed.”

“‘Course not!” the captain scoffed.

“We can’t get guns in. And Jayne, before you ask, no, can’t get most of your knives in either.”

“You got some plan, then?”

Ry grinned, “Inara, are canes still in fashion, by any chance?”

Inara seemed to catch on immediately, and smiled broadly, “I do believe they are.”

“Excellent. So, how are you outlanders with swords?”

* * *

**Londinium**

It had taken almost no doing to secure invitations to the gala for Mal and Zoe after reaching out to some old Independent contacts. Inara used her own Alliance contacts to secure two more invitations, one for her and one blank. Ry had used her own Independent contacts to secure an invitation for herself.

Inara had helped Ry in training the crew how to fight with the cane swords each of the men would be carrying. Ry had done her best to make sure everyone was decently proficient in using a steak knife as a throwing knife. As an extra precaution, the women of the crew would be securing their hair with chopsticks that concealed stiletto-like blades.

They had no luck in tracking Eliot or James down, and Ry assured everyone that the portion of the research they had was safe, and almost as far from Londinium as possible, though she refused to tell even Jayne where she’d hidden it.

* * *

Ry took a deep breath and clutched Jayne’s arm tightly as the two heralds alternately announced _Serenity_ ’s crew as they handed over their invitations. Ry had insisted on going in last, and no one had argued. They had carefully chosen the pairs as they would enter. They even decided to have Simon and River introduced by their own names. If it was really a peaceful negotiation, they would be safe. On the off-chance it was a trap, they wanted to cause as much of a stir as possible. Distraction would work to their advantage.

“Corporal Zoe Alleyne, of the Independents.”

“Miss Inara Serra.”

“Doctor Simon Timon, accompanied by Miss Kaywinnet Lee Frye.”

“Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds, of the Independents, accompanied by Miss River Tam.”

Ry saw more and more heads turning at every name. When she handed her invitation to the herald, he actually did a double take and looked at her questioningly.

“It’s correct.” she answered his unspoken question coldly.

His eyes widened and he nodded, “Of course. My apologies.”

He gave her one last look before turning back to the crowd, who had clearly noticed the herald’s hesitation. Nearly everyone’s attention was now on the entrance.

“Captain RyAnna Bellara, of the Independents,” his voice faltered and Ry forced herself to leave her gaze pointed forward instead of shooting a glare at the spineless herald, “escorted by Mister Jayne Cobb.”

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room as Ry stepped into the ballroom. She forced herself to maintain a steady gaze, even as she gripped Jayne’s arm tighter, and step confidently toward her crew.

Glancing quickly around to make sure no one could overhear, she spoke quickly, “Any second now I’m going to be bombarded. Find Eliot and James. Especially Eliot. James won’t act without him. I don’t care if you have to knock his ass out or cause a scene, as long as the scene isn’t the one he’s trying to play out tonight. River, if you can help find Eliot, great. If not, stay as close to me as you can. I’m going to need you later. Simon and Kaylee, stick with fighters.” Ry flinched, suddenly, “Sorry, Cap.”

Mal just grinned, “Sweet, but unnecessary. This is your show, fly girl.”

Ry was about to straighten up and prepare to face the hoard when River’s face scrunched up in concentration, “ _Lèsè_.”

“ _Duìbùqǐ_?” Ry questioned, “Eliot?” she guessed.

River nodded and smiled.

“Alright, focus on the help. Catering staff, maybe. Especially those clearing the tables and tending to waste bins, _dǒng ma_?”

Everyone nodded and murmured their understanding before dispersing.

_Ready or not, here I go._ Ry thought before turning toward the crowd, gripping Jayne on one side of her and flanked by River on the other.

*

Jayne leaned down to whisper in his wife’s ear, “Jus’ say the word and I’ll kill any one of ‘em.”

It had the desired effect. She smiled brightly up at him and huffed out a small laugh before facing the crowd again.

*

Ry’s eyes scanned the crowd, searching for someone it wouldn’t be a complete trial to face. She was saved from having to decide the lesser of many evils when a tall man with slicked back grey hair and dark brown eyes stepped in front of her. She tensed automatically before recognizing him and relaxing minutely.

“General McCarth.” she let go of Jayne to reach out and grasp the man’s forearm and smile up at him.

“Shadow.” McCarth inclined his head respectfully.

“Ry, please.”

“As you wish.” McCarth nodded, releasing her arm, “I’m ashamed to admit, I never made the connection between Ry Belle and the mysterious daughter of General Bellara. I understand now why neither you nor your men discussed your past.”

Ry gave him a tight-lipped nod.

“In light of that, I must say, I’m rather surprised you showed up here. It’s some display of nerve.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it.”

“Of course not.”

“Is General Roper in attendance?”

“Of course, I can take you to him.”

“ _Xièxie_.”

Ry grabbed Jayne’s arm again as she followed after McCarth, turning briefly to make sure River was following.

He leaned town to speak quietly to her, “He’s an ass.”

Ry’s lips fought against a grin, “Yeah, but he’s _zhēnde shì tiāncái_ when it comes to strategy.”

Jayne grunted noncommittally as they stopped in front of a tightly huddled group of mostly men, clearly Border folk.

McCarth spoke into the group, “General Roper, someone to speak with you.”

A short man, still taller than Ry, but short nonetheless, with an unruly mop of gray curls, snapping hazel eyes and a broad beard that was still mostly red, turned to face them. As soon as his eyes landed on Ry a brilliant smile lit up his face and he reached out for Ry’s free arm, pulling her into a fierce embrace, which she went into easily. At that moment she relaxed more than she had since before they’d stepped off _Serenity_ more than an hour ago.

“Ah! Ain’t ye a sight fer sore eyes, lass!” he exclaimed, stepping back but maintaining a hold on her hand. He turned his head over his shoulder, “Cass, you owe me a bushel ‘a fresh apples! Told ya she’d be here.” He turned back to Ry, “Heard ye get announced, but no one’d believe it ‘til they seen ye with their own eyes.”

Ry laughed even as she heard River giggle and Jayne growl behind her. She turned and grabbed Jayne with her free hand, pulling him forward, “Rope, I’d like you to meet my husband Jayne. Jayne, this is General Roper, the man who decided not to kill me on Verbena.”

Roper’s eyes widened a little at the sight of Jayne, who had relaxed after Ry’s pointed introduction, and he lifted Ry’s hand to examine her ring, “Well, would ye look at that! Never thought I’d see tha day!”

He dropped her hand and held his own at to Jayne who took it without hesitation, his respect for the man now clearly showing on his face.

Roper was still shaking his head in disbelief when he turned back to Ry, “And who’s the pretty little one trailin’ behind ya?”

River stepped forward and executed a perfect curtsey before holding her hand out, “River Tam.”

Roper took her hand delightedly as he bent to lightly kiss her knuckles, “Pleasure, Miss Tam.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, General.”

“Please, lassie, me friends call me Rope and any friend of me Shadow is a friend o’ mine.”

“Then the girl prefers to be called River.”

“And so she shall!” Roper turned back to Ry, “Delightful company ye keep these days, lassie. Don’t suppose ye know Sergeant Reynolds who ye came in behind? Always did want ta meet that crazy bastard.”

Ry laughed, “I pilot his ship.”

Roper’s eyes lit up.

“It would be a delight to introduce you. Will you be part of the negotiations?”

“Aye. Will ye?”

Ry’s lips twisted up coyly, “We’re not precisely on the list, but I guarantee we will.”

Roper roared with laughter, “Don’t suppose ye’d have it any other way, lass, though there ain’t a list yet.”

“Oh?”

“Representatives at ta be elected tonight in front ‘a everyone. Keep it fair and honest and all.”

“ _Ō, zhè zhēn shì gè kuàilè de jìnzhǎn_!”

Ry winked at Roper and leaned into Jayne. She was already cursing letting Inara talk her into wearing heels. She smiled up at him when he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted somewhat, taking a good bit of the pressure off her feet.

“So, Jayne was it? How’d ye win our little lass here?”

“Damned if I know.” Jayne grumbled and Ry laughed and lifted a hand to pat his cheek fondly.

Roper laughed, “Fair enough. So what is it ye do?”

“ _Yōng bīng_.” River offered.

“What Crazy-” Ry elbowed him, “Er, River. What River said.”

Roper laughed even louder, “Fittin’ I suppose.”

Ry nodded. As a waiter passed, Ry caught a reflection in one of the champagne flutes and spun suddenly.

“ _Cao wo_!” she exclaimed, before spinning back around just as quickly and yanking River toward her, so that both women were mostly blocked from the bulk of the room by Jayne, who looked down at her questioningly, “ _Wǒ de mā_ ,” she explained, “with hers.” she added pointing to River.

River began trembling violently.

“River, River, look at me, _mèimei_.” Ry commanded, and River did, “You’re safe with me. You know that. Take a deep breath and relax.”

River obeyed and offered a faltering smile before a frown crossed her face, “She’s breaking the rules.”

“Who is?”

“ _Wǒ de mā_. She’s telling of Sihnon.”

Ry gave River a tight-lipped smile, “It’s okay. I expected as much. Now, you stay with me and I’ll do my best to keep you away from them.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

It appeared River decided she couldn’t look at her mother anymore at that point, because she spun her back to the main part of the room and planted her back firmly against Jayne, who seemed surprised, but wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders without Ry even having to threaten him with a look.

Roper, who had sobered along with them, looked again to Ry, “Lass, ‘ave ye seen yer da?”

Ry shook her head tersely.

“Do ye want to?”

She shrugged helplessly and answered quietly, “I don’t have a choice.”

Roper nodded, “I’ll be stickin’ with ye tonight, lass.”

“ _Xièxie_ , Rope.”

“Ye’d do the same fer me, lass.”

River suddenly stood up straight, “Mouse is caught in the trap.” she said, gleefully.

Ry’s head snapped toward her, “Eliot?”

River nodded. “Captain and Inara got the big mouse. Zoe and Simon and Kaylee got the little one.”

“James too, then. Good. Why don’t we go check on that big mouse?”

River nodded and began to move gracefully across the room, Ry right behind her. She could hear Jayne and Roper following right behind her, Jayne explaining to Roper that they’d come looking for someone who aimed to cause trouble.

* * *

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Mal asked curiously, looking back and forth from Inara, standing next to him, and Eliot, who was unconscious at their feet, in a shadowed alcove off to the side of the main ballroom space.

Inara shrugged, a gesture that he was still getting used to coming from her. She’d relaxed a lot since leaving the Guild. She still exuded elegance, but there was a bit less refinement to it.

After a few seconds she answered, “The Guild trained us to protect ourselves. Not all our clients like to abide by the rules, and it wouldn’t do to be helpless in those situations.”

“So they taught you to poke a man in a way such as to knock him senseless?”

“Point of pressure.” River’s lilting voice came from behind him.

Ry, Jayne, and a short guy Mal felt like he should recognize came up behind River. Ry moved forward to squat, as best as she could in her dress, next to Eliot. After looking at him for a moment, she drew her hand back and slapped him across the face. He immediately shot up to a sitting position, gasping.

“What the hell, Belle?” he griped.

“‘What the hell, Belle?’” she parroted, “Oh no! What the hell, Samuels?!”

“What’d I do?”

“What in the ‘Verse were you thinking?”

“Did you bring the research?”

“Samuels, in case it isn’t clear yet, this is my party now. And hell no, I didn’t bring it. It’s safe.”

“Where?”

“Far, far away from here.”

“But-”

“ _Bìzuǐ_. I’m serious. My party now. You accept that or I will end you right now, _dǒng ma_?”

Eliot had the sense to just nod.

“I will make sure this is taken care of, but I will do it my way. I will not have you ruining the first real chance the ‘Verse has had at peace since before the war just because you got in over your head.”

Zoe, with James in tow, appeared just then with Simon and Kaylee trailing just behind.

Ry turned her attention immediately back to Eliot, “Where is it?”

“Why?” he snapped back.

“Because at this juncture in our relationship, I don’t trust you and I need insurance, Samuels. I need to know that if you break your word and go ranting off about this, you’re just gonna look like a crazy person, get thrown out on your ass, or into a drunk tank, and I’ll have a chance to salvage the situation.”

Eliot glared at her in answer.

“Belt buckle.” River offered.

Eliot paled as Ry snatched his belt from around his waist, quickly removing the chip implanted in the buckle before tossing it back to him.

“Zoe, think you can come up with a logical excuse to have these idiots tossed out without raisin’ too many eyebrows?” Mal asked.

“Yes, sir.” Zoe hauled Eliot to his feet and prodded him toward the door, James trailing dejectedly behind her like a puppy that had just gotten in trouble, muttering about how he’d said this was a bad idea from the start.

Ry tucked the chip safely into a hidden pocket of her dress before turning back to the remainder of their party.

“Mal, I’d like to introduce you General Roper. Apparently my old friend is a big fan of yours.” Ry winked dramatically as Roper held out a hand.

“Never did have much of a fan club.” Mal grinned, “Roper – knew I recognized your face. You used some crazy tactics in the war.

“No more so than yer own self, lad. It’s an honor.” Roper grinned back.

“Ditto. I’d love to chat, honest, but I’ll have to catch up with you later.” Mal turned to Inara, “I actually know this song. Care to dance? Promise I washed my arm.”

Inara laughed and followed him onto the floor.

* * *

“So, the legend lives. Surely that _yúbèn_ herald simply read your invitation wrong.”

Ry glared at the man in front of her. She had always despised Major Blackert, and the years had done him no kindness. He was tall and severely slim, all angles. His brown eyes were dull and his salt and pepper hair was cropped short. River hovered behind her, but Ry couldn’t help lamenting having sent Jayne in search of something other than champagne to drink.

She regarded Blackert coolly, “I assure you, Major, the herald announced me correctly.”

“You were the gem of the Alliance. Our _huīhuáng_ leader’s _huīhuáng_ daughter . How could you possibly have allied yourself with those filthy Browncoats?”

“You are aware, Major, that the purpose of tonight is to make peace once and for all with ‘those filthy Browncoats’ of which I am included?”

Blackert waved a hand dismissively, and stepped closer, a menacing glint in his eyes, “Possessing quite a reputation of your own, I’m sure you’ll recall mine. What I did to the Independent _gǒushǐ_ that ended up under my control.”

A strangled sound escaped River. Without taking her gaze off of Blackert, Ry reached behind her and grasped River’s hand, trying to offer an anchor, a path out of Blackert’s twisted memories.

Her voice was deadly calm, despite the turmoil in her head, when she spoke, “Major Blackert, if you insist on continuing on this path of conversation, I’m afraid I will have to insist on killing you myself.”

Blackert had the gall to smirk, “No guns allowed, sweetheart – wouldn’t want to get your dress dirty.”

Before Ry could answer a deep voice spoke from behind her, causing her to draw herself up even straighter, it that was possible, “Her proclivity always did lean toward blades. A gun would hardly be necessary. Besides that, I’m fairly certain the large, ape-like gentleman behind you isn’t taking any more kindly to your proposition than she is.” Sure enough, Jayne had appeared behind Blackert with clenched fists, “Not to mention my own distaste for it.”

Ry took a deep breath and steeled herself as she turned, forcing herself to meet the new voice’s face head on, “Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Lèsè - trash  
> Duìbùqǐ – I’m sorry  
> dǒng ma – Understand  
> zhēnde shì tiāncái – an absolute genius  
> Ō, zhè zhēn shì gè kuàilè de jìnzhǎn – Oh, now this is a really happy development  
> Yōng bīng – mercenary  
> Cao wo – f*** me  
> Wǒ de mā – my mother  
> Xièxie – thank you  
> Bìzuǐ – shut up  
> huīhuáng – brilliant  
> gǒushǐ – dog shit


	26. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ry was immediately intercepted by General McCarth.
> 
> “Captain, it is a sure thing I will be nominated and supported as one of the Independent representatives. Tell me, do you believe you could offer an upper hand in these negotiations? Can you make a difference?”
> 
> Ry met the older man’s gaze, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End in sight! One, maybe two more chapters! Comment, review, critique, kudos, whatever! :)

**Londinium**

General Cody Bellara was an intimidating sight. He was as tall as Jayne, and even more broad-shouldered. His silver hair was still shot through the occasional strand of red and held a slight wave, and his green eyes were just as bright, intelligent, and piercing as his daughter’s. He was a man in control. That control had helped him rise through the ranks of the Alliance with an unprecedented speed. That control now held his cool expression in place. Ry was probably the only person in the ‘Verse who knew him well enough to see the emotion he was holding under the surface.

He nodded ever so slightly, “RyAnna,” before turning his cold gaze toward Major Blackert.

Ry felt River squeeze her hand, and she tore her own gaze away from her father to look at the girl as Jayne came to her other side and set a protective hand on her shoulder.

River spoke so quietly Ry was sure she was the only one who could hear the girl, “Paternal fondness trumps government loyalties.”

Ry smiled lightly, “That your way of telling me he’s my dad first and a general second?”

River nodded.

“I know, _mèimei_. But thank you for the reminder.”

Her father’s voice drew her attention back to him, but his attention was still focused on Blackert, “Major Blackert, seeing s you clearly have no interest in aiding tonight’s proceedings, I would like to invite you quietly find the nearest exit. Should you choose to ignore that invitation, I would be happy to personally escort you to the most public one.”

Ry had to physically hold back a flinch, and she was grudgingly impressed that Blackert didn’t flinch himself. Her father’s tone was one that brooked no argument. It was one she had feared as a child and respected as a young woman. She had seen it reduce young soldiers to sniveling messes and make even seasoned officers tremble. To his credit, Major Blackert simply offered a stiff salute and walked away. No one’s eyes left his back until he passed through the exit. General Bellara finally turned his attention back to his daughter, and his eyes drifted over her and her companions, still showing no emotion. Ry met his gaze unwaveringly, though she was aware of a number of eyes focused on them.

Finally, her father spoke, quietly, but no longer coldly, “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your husband?”

Ry couldn’t help quirking her lips up in amusement, “Did you have to call him an ape?”

“Have you looked at him?” he deadpanned.

“I prefer to think of him as something like a bear.”

“I ain’t no ruttin’ animal.” Jayne grumbled.

Ry turned to him with an eyebrow quirked suggestively, “No, just a beast.” she winked and both men fell awkwardly silent as River giggled next to her.

Just as Ry was considering having mercy on them, Jayne spoke up, “How’d ya know I was her husband?”

The general nodded toward the hand still resting on Ry’s shoulder, “Your ring. It was mine.”

Jayne glanced down to his hand, “Oh.”

Ry decided to step in, “Father, my husband, Jayne Cobb of Deadwood. Jayne, my father, General Cody Bellara.”

Ry didn’t miss the slight twitch of her father’s jaw when she mentioned Deadwood, but he held his hand out, and Jayne shook it firmly with a nod.

He turned back to Ry, “Anna-”

Ry felt Jayne’s hand tighten on her shoulder, and knew a question would be on his face, but ignored it for the time being to cut her father off, “Not here, Dad. The alcoves are a bit more private.”

He nodded and offered his arm. Ry took and walked with him, trusting that Jayne would follow with River. As soon as they stepped into the privacy of the nearest alcove, her father pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. She melted into the embrace like she was a little girl again.

She didn’t even bother fighting the tears when he started speaking softly, “I never believed them. That you died. I just… I would have felt it. To see you now… Why, Anna?”

Ry took a deep breath and pulled back. She wiped her eyes before addressing her father, “Verbena.”

“That’s where they said you died.” her father sounded confused. “That camp explosion.”

“Was my doing.”

Ry could see the gears turning in her father’s head as pieces slid into place and realization dawned on his face, quickly followed by horror. He looked like she’d slapped him, “That battle at the canyon…”

“ _Shì_. I was leading the Independents. I never expected you to be there. You shouldn’t even have known I was there.”

“Gabriel Tam told me-”

“I know. One of the many reasons I pray that man ends up in the deepest pits of hell.”

“What-”

“A story for another time.”

He nodded, “Very well. Why did you change sides in the first place?”

Ry sighed, “When I was assigned to Verbena… when I landed, it was chaos. I watched Independents sacrifice themselves to save civilians as the Alliance gunned down anyone in their path. It was so at odds with everything the Alliance preached… I could no longer tolerate the hypocrisy.”

Her father nodded in understanding and she knew she didn’t need to explain farther. He’d always understood her. She suddenly felt exhausted and leaned into Jayne gratefully as he stepped behind her.

Ry saw her father’s expression change to wry amusement, “Have you seen your mother?”

Ry fought off a sneer, “Seen, yes. Spoken to, no. I’d rather avoid the dramatics. Tonight is not the time for shallow reunions.”

He nodded in understanding again, “I’ll help put it off as long as I can. We certainly don’t need that kind of scene tonight.”

“ _Xièxie_.”

“It’s starting!” River exclaimed excitedly from the alcove’s interest.

General Bellara checked his watch, “She’s right.”

Ry smiled, “She always is.”

He hesitated before exiting, “Will you come home tonight? Your husband and any other companions are welcome.”

Ry smiled tightly, “Honestly, it will depend on the outcome of tonight’s negotiations.”

Another nod of understanding, and then he was gone.

She sagged back into Jayne and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“You alright, _bǎobèi_?” he asked quietly.

She nodded and stood up straight, “Let’s get this over with.”

Stepping out of the alcove, Ry was immediately intercepted by General McCarth.

“Captain, it is a sure thing I will be nominated and supported as one of the Independent representatives. Tell me, do you believe you could offer an upper hand in these negotiations? Can you make a difference?”

Ry met the older man’s gaze, “Yes.”

* * *

The heralds had stepped up on the dais at the head of the ballroom and called for the party’s attention.

“Alliance, who do you call to represent you in the negotiations?”

A man Ry didn’t recognize stepped forward, “I nominate General Cody Bellara.”

“Does anyone second the nomination?”

The nomination carried, and General Bellara stepped up onto the dais.

Another man stepped forward, “I nominate Gabriel Tam.”

Ry tensed as the motion once again carried and the elder Tam joined her father on the dais.

Another stepped forward, “I nominate Major Blackert.”

General Bellara answered, “Major Blackert’s desires did not line up with tonight’s proceedings and he chose to recuse himself from this event.”

General Bellara and Gabriel Tam were joined by a Lieutenant Sonder, instead.

The other herald stepped forward.

“Independents, who do you call to represent you in the negotiations?”

Yet another unfamiliar man stepped up, “I nominate General Roper.”

The motion carried quickly and Roper mounted the dais before speaking up, “I nominate Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds.”

A murmur went through the crowd, but Mal’s nomination was carried.

A vaguely familiar young man stepped forward, Ry thought his name was Cass, “I nominate General McCarth.”

McCarth stepped forward, “I respectfully decline the nomination. I nominate Captain RyAnne Belle in my stead.”

The nomination was immediately carried, and Ry joined everyone else on the dais, after quietly instructing River to stay with Jayne, and in her line of sight.

The first herald stepped forward again, “Let the negotiations proceed.”

 Lieutenant Sonder spoke first, “I do not mean to cause a stir or question the Independent’s choice of representative, but what even qualifies Captain Belle?”

A feral grin appeared on Ry’s face as she answered, “Lieutenant, I understand your concern, so I know you will understand when I tell you this – my name is RyAnna Bellara, I have gone by the name RyAnne Belle since before the war, because I refused even then to live under my father’s shadow. My father is the only officer in Alliance history to rise through the ranks faster than I did. I began the war serving the Alliance. Many knew me only as the Siren.” A gasp went through the crowd and Gabriel Tam opened his mouth to object, “Mister Tam, you will kindly refrain from pointing out the classified nature of that information and I will refrain from pointing out your own shortcomings on that front. However, I ended the War as an Independent, and there many knew me only as the Shadow.” Another collective gasp, and Ry noticed another twitch of her father’s jaw. She didn’t have to turn her head to know it was her mother who had just fainted in her peripheral vision, “I tell you this not only so you know my reputation, but so you know that the Independents know full well what they are stepping into offering me as a representative.”

The lieutenant’s jaw snapped shut and he nodded, silently accepting Ry’s position.

General Bellara spoke, barely hiding his amused tone, “Now can we begin, lieutenant?”

Sonder nodded.

The herald spoke, “As the Independent leadership requested and was agreed upon prior to the establishment of tonight’s proceedings, negotiations will take place here, on the dais, in full view and hearing range of all present. No secrets, no back-room deals. Agreed?”

All representatives nodded and voiced their agreement.

“Alliance representatives, who will your Speaker be?”

After a brief, hushed argument, General Bellara spoke, “I will.”

The herald nodded, “Independent representatives, who will your Speaker be?”

Roper and Mal exchanged a look and both pushed Ry, rather ungracefully, forward.

“I suppose that would be me,” Ry said as she straightened and shot a mock glare over her shoulder at the two men as the crown chuckled lightly.

The herald nodded again, “Alliance, you have the floor.”

“The Alliance has agreed to allow Independent forces to officially regroup, however, we require that they be registered in the military database.” General Bellara began.

“That’s acceptable, so long as the Independents have equal access to the database.” Ry answered.

The general turned briefly to the other two representatives before turning back to Ry, “Agreed.”

“Second, Independent representatives will agree to an annual meeting with Alliance representatives to reevaluate negotiations.”

Ry turned to Mal and Roper, who both nodded, then turned back to her father, “Agreed.”

“Third, the Alliance would like to know who was responsible for the Miranda broadcast.”

Ry tensed and looked subtly to River, who stared at her wide-eyed and looking as if she would flee if not for Jayne’s hand on her shoulder and the rest of _Serenity_ ’s crew surrounding her. Ry tore her gaze from River and turned fully to Mal, who was standing very stiffly, and Roper, who looked curious.

Roper spoke first, quietly enough that only Mal and Ry would be able to hear, “What makes ‘em think we even know that?”

Mal and Ry exchanged a look.

Roper noticed, “Ah… I take it ye do know.”

Ry nodded.

“Someone ye care about?”

Mal laughed bitterly, “I’d say so.”

“Then we best find out why they wanna know.”

Ry nodded and turned back to her father, “To what end would the Alliance use this information?”

“We’d like to understand how they made it through Reaver territory. We’d like to discuss the current state of the planet itself.”

“And those responsible?”

“What about them?”

“What will become of them?”

“There will be no repercussions, if that’s what you mean, as a sign of good will.”

Ry had to force herself not to snap her head toward River as a thought not her own brushed her consciousness. She forced her gaze to remain steady as she spoke it, “We will reveal the responsible party on the condition that, should it ever fall back into Alliance, or Independent for that matter, control, any and all remaining PAX will be destroyed.”

The general turned to discuss it with the other generals as Ry waited anxiously.

He finally turned back to her, “We can agree to that.”

Ry glanced again toward River, who nodded almost imperceptibly, and Ry in turn nodded to Mal who strode forward, all false cockiness, and held a hand out to General Bellara, “Malcolm Reynolds. Miranda broadcast was the doin’ of me and mine.”

The general hesitated only briefly before shaking Mal’s hand as Ry let out a sigh of relief, “We’ll have much to discuss later.”

Mal nodded and returned to his place behind Ry.

General Bellara cleared his throat before continuing, “As a matter of personal interest to Gabriel Tam, a request has been made for the return of his children.”

Ry’s face turned to stone and her eyes glinted fiercely enough that even her father nearly drew back. Her voice came out as cold as ice, “The Independents are not responsible for the disappearance of the younger Tam’s, nor have they been held captive in any capacity. They were sheltered by those with Independent sympathies, but the Independents are not responsible. In addition, both of Mr. Tam’s children are of legal age and may choose to separate themselves from their parents.” she turned her attention to Gabriel specifically, “As we discussed recently on Sihnon, your children are both under my personal protection and unless they desire to do so, they will not be returning to you estate on Osiris.”

The silence hung thickly in the air as Gabriel glared at her furiously until a herald cleared his throat.

General Bellara spoke again, “Our apologies. It was not our intention to suggest blame in any manner.”

Ry nodded coldly.

“The Alliance rests for the time being.”

A herald stepped forward, “Independents, you have the floor.”

Ry drew herself up straight, quickly deciding to start with something that wouldn’t cause an automatic uproar, “First, Browncoat’s will no longer tolerate be treated with discrimination. We may have lost the war, but we have integrated ourselves into the ‘Verse as best as we can since then and we deserve a fair shot at a decent life.”

Her father nodded, “That’s fair. New measures will be put in place to ensure it immediately.”

Ry inclined her head, “ _Xièxie_. Second, the outpost on Boros.”

Ry’s father tensed, though she was sure no one else would ever notice, “What about it?”

“The research projects there will be shut down immediately. That includes, but is not limited to, the reverse terraforming processes.”

The general’s eyes widened as Ry silently dared him to deny it and the crowd nearly went into an uproar. Instead of answering immediately he turned to the other Alliance representatives, all talking low and furtively, using a lot of hand motions.

It was several minutes before the crowd calmed and the general turned back around, “If you will agree to share, in private, how you gained knowledge of that research branch, and more particularly that specific project, it will be shut down.”

“The research branch itself and its current projects?”

“ _Shì_.”

“Agreed.”

General Bellara nodded tightly.

“Third, the government academy on Ariel will instantly be shut down and evacuated pending further investigation.”

Her father didn’t even bother hiding the confusion on his face, “There are numerous government academies on Sihnon… and I honestly don’t see what any of them have to do peace with the Independents.”

Ry smiled sweetly toward Gabriel, “I’m referring to the one that the Tam’s allowed to torture their daughter. I’m sure he can provide you with the details you’ll need. As for the effect on the Independents – children being tortured should enrage every human being in the ‘Verse. The Alliance torturing children with the intention of turning them into assassins to use against anyone they find to be a nuisance… that certainly concerns the Independents.”

The silence that blanketed the entire room was palpable.

When her father finally spoke again, his voice was sad, “I’m not going pretend this is beyond the realm of possibility. After Miranda, it’s clear that the Alliance is capable of such atrocities. But I’m afraid it’s not something I can just accept on a word. Proof of some kind would be required before I could even consider to agreeing to this.”

Ry nodded slowly before turning slightly to face her crew in the crowd. As soon as she locked eyes with River, the girl began moving to the dais. Ry shifted her eyes to meet Simon’s, and he followed his sister. Ry turned to the heralds and spoke quietly, thanking them when one produced a handheld computer. Ry quickly found the video she was looking for and dropped the computer to her side as River and Simon stepped up in the dais.

She spoke quietly to River, but still loud enough the others on the dais would be able to hear, “Are you sure you want to do this, _mèimei_?”

She nodded, “The girl will help. They must know. They must see. The girl trusts her _jiějie_. She’s broken and she will show them so they help the others.”

Ry nodded and stepped back as Gabriel came forward, “River! What are you-”

Ry cut him off, “Mr. Tam. Now is not the time for your misplaced sense of entitlement. You will stand clear and not interfere.”

“Or what?” he demanded.

“Or you will be replaced as a representative for interfering in peace negotiations.” General Bellara answered. Gabriel grudgingly stepped back.

Ry held the computer out to Simon who took it with a look of resignation, not even surprise registering as he checked the screen.

“If you would all step back, I’d like to ensure no one is unnecessarily harmed.” Everyone on the dais stepped back. “Simon, if you would explain as we proceed?” Ry positioned herself in front of River and Simon placed himself behind Ry as he held the computer up.

He spoke clearly, for the room to hear, “This video is a trigger the Academy used to activate River’s training. The first time I saw this happen, she nearly killed an entire bar full of unassuming bystanders.” He let the video play. As it ended he stepped back. The motion snapped River into motion.

River lunged toward Ry who spun out of the way even as River countered her spin, knocking her off her feet. Ry rolled out of the way and shoved back to her feet as River spun back toward her. Ry shot out a left jab, which River deftly blocked, directly followed by a right hook which barely even upset River’s balance. River returned with a swift, high kick, which caught Ry’s shoulder and sent her stumbling to the side. She recovered her balance in time to see River twisting the chopsticks out of her hair. River lunged, and one of the thin blades sliced open Ry’s arm as she spun out of the way. She pulled one of her own chopsticks out and quickly threw it, knocking one of River’s out of her hand. As River prepared to lunge again, Ry retreated to give herself enough time to make eye contact with Simon, who immediately called out the safety phrase. River collapsed onto the floor and Ry rushed forward and dropped to the ground, cradling the girl’s head gently in her lap as Simon knelt next to them, wrapping a clean napkin around Ry’s bleeding arm and checking River’s pulse.

Ry looked up to her father coldly; he was staring at the women in horror, “Is that enough proof for you?”

The general’s voice shook as he spoke, “I’ve watched that girl follow you around all night with nothing but adoration on her face. What would drive her to simply attack…” he trailed off.

“That is what this Academy does. They take away a person’s free will. They try to eradicate anything human to turn the gifted into nothing more than a weapon, mindless of what it destroys.”

Ry looked down as River stirred. Brown eyes looked up at her hopefully, “Did it work?”

Ry looked back toward her father, the quiet question hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> bǎobèi – baby  
> jiějie – older sister


	27. New Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mother’s jaw snapped shut, “Husband?” she managed to grind out, “He looks like he’s from the Rim!”
> 
> Ry’s father stepped in then and answered his wife cheerily, “Oh, he is, dear. Deadwood, wasn’t it, Jayne?”

**Londinium**

General Bellara didn’t even turn to confer with the other two representatives, “The Academy will be shut down. Manipulation such as this is a gross overstepping of government bounds and not in the least in concordance with the Alliance Accords. If I have to lead a contingent against the place myself, it will be done.”

* * *

After Ry and River’s demonstration, the negotiations cooled drastically until the representatives were quibbling over trade and transport restrictions. The attention of the rest of the party had quickly dwindled until the representatives were the only ones paying attention to the negotiations. They finally compromised on new trade and transport restrictions and the scribe scampered off to draw up a final draft to be signed.

Virtually no one had left, but the party had certainly died down as the hours of negotiations drug on. When the scribe returned and the final draft of the negotiations, the herald called for the party’s attention. Ry could feel the energy mounting as the representatives carefully read over the draft.

Finally, with no small amount of pride, Ry signed her name, not even trying to resist adding a dramatic flourish at the end. After that, a party for the history books began the reign of the New Accords.

* * *

Standing and stretching, Ry shook hands with the Alliance representatives, albeit grudgingly when it came to Gabriel Tam, and exchanged enthusiastic embraces with Roper and Mal. She finally turned to scan the crowd for the crew. She laughed when she spotted them; they’d managed to commandeer a table at the edge of the room with a good view of all the doors. Regan Tam was hovering just out of hearing range from the table, Ry’s mother by her side, and if Ry had to guess, Jayne and Zoe’s glowers were all that were keeping them at bay.

Suddenly, Ry’s nearly unbreakable patience snapped and she practically flew off the dais and toward her husband. Jayne caught her easily as she leaped at him, whooping and lifting her up by her waist and spinning her in the air before lowering her until her face was just over his, “Proud of you, Annie girl.” he told her before he kissed her.

Ry heard her name screeched from behind her and as Jayne set her back on her feet. She turned to see her mother’s face directly in front of her.

“RyAnna Bellara! That is no kind of behavior for a lady! It’s bad enough that you had to go off fighting and then join those dreadful ruffians on top of it! Do you know what you’ve put my poor nerves through? And then you practically leap of the stage, in front of everyone and let some barbarian grope you! I raised you better!”

Ry’s father stood behind her mother shooting her apologetic looks as her mother shouted.

Ry answered calmly, though she did have to unclench her teeth first, “Mother, let’s try not to cause a scene, please. No. Don’t interrupt, let me answer. I’ve never been much of a lady; I may look like you, but I am my father’s daughter. I joined a cause I believed in and I will never be ashamed of that. I don’t care what I put your nerves through. You didn’t raise me. Dad did, along with a governess and tutors. You were too busy making social calls and having affairs.” Ry got the satisfaction of a very unladylike jaw drop from her mother, “Oh, and should I choose to show my husband affection in public, that is my prerogative. And on that note, It’s RyAnna Cobb now.”

Her mother’s jaw snapped shut, “Husband?” she managed to grind out, “He looks like he’s from the Rim!”

Ry’s father stepped in then and answered his wife cheerily, “Oh, he is, dear. Deadwood, wasn’t it, Jayne?”

“Yup.” Jayne answered before tilting his head down to look at his wife, “Care to dance, Mrs. Cobb?”

“I’d love to. Mother, always a pleasure. Father, we’ll chat later?” Ry looked to her father.

“I believe I’ll be escorting your mother home. Will you be joining us later?”

Ry glanced over her shoulder to her crew and thought of the apparent success of the negotiations, “I believe we will.”

“I trust you remember the way.” Ry nodded “I’ll see you when you get in, then. Enjoy the party, Anna.”

The general led his wife away and Ry and Jayne enjoyed a few dances. Ry noted happily that Inara and Mal, and Kaylee and Simon were doing the same. River was happily spinning around the floor on her own, occasionally joined by one young man or another. She was perhaps most delighted, though, that Roper had somehow convinced Zoe to dance.

* * *

The crew was exhausted, and was grateful for the invitation to the Bellara estate as they gathered to leave. They didn’t even bother to go back to _Serenity_ for clothes. The Bellara’s housekeeper, Madeline, would have appeared a harsh woman had she not broken down into tears at the sight of Ry. She’d cheerfully shown the crew to guest rooms, and barely raised an eyebrow when Ry instructed Jayne be shown to her room, telling him she’d join him later before making her way to the her father’s study.

She walked in without knocking and silently joined him in front of the roaring fire. He passed her a glass of whiskey and they sat in companionable silence for a time. Ry passed the time examining her father, he looked older, but still strong and handsome. She was beginning to understand how Jayne could think of her as Ry and Annie alternately. At the gala tonight, her father had been General and Father. Here, he was Cody and Dad.

Cody spoke first, “Your husband gave me a funny look when I called you Anna.” It was a question.

Ry smiled as she answered quietly, “He calls me Annie. And he’s been the only once since I left home that I’ve let get away with it.”

Understanding as always, he nodded, but this time he smiled as well, “He seems good for you.”

“He is. It took him a long time to realize that, though.”

“How so?”

“He thought I’d be better off with some Core dandy.”

“How did you convince him otherwise?”

“Logic. I finally made him understand that some Core socialite would never understand my past or the blood running through it and how that’s made me who I am. And when Jayne looks at me, he actually sees me.” As an afterthought she added, “And I might have used a bit of manipulation. But in my defense, it was his mother’s idea.”

Cody chuckled, “No father ever believes that a man is good enough for his daughter, but from the little I’ve seen, he comes close.”

“ _Xièxie_ …” Ry bit her lip.

“Out with it, darling.”

“ _Shénme_?” Ry asked innocently.

“Anna, you’ve bit your lip like that when you wanted to say something you thought you shouldn’t since you were three years old. Don’t play innocent. Out with it.”

“Fine, fine!” Ry huffed out a breath, “Why are you still with mother?”

Cody sighed, “Honestly my darling girl, I don’t know. At my age, I suppose I don’t see any other options.”

“Even no one would be better than her.” Ry said bitterly.

“You think I should leave her.”

“I’ve thought that since I was 10 and I first caught her with another man.”

Cody didn’t even flinch, “ _Shōudào_.”

After another comfortable silence, their conversation shifted to the years they’d been separated. Cody told Ry about Alliance laws he’d had a hand in and extended family members she hadn’t seen since she was a teenager. Ry told Cody about the Academy and reverse terraforming and _Serenity_.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, long after the fire had died down, Ry kissed his cheek headed upstairs to her room, where she found Jayne sprawled on the bed in nothing but his boxers, sheets tangled around his waist. Stripping off her dress, Ry burrowed under the covers and snuggled happily into her husband.

* * *

**The Black**

“Anything fun on the radar?” Mal asked from behind the pilot’s chair.

“Cargo transport from Paquin to Persephone.” Ry suggested.

“That doesn’t sound fun.” Mal feigned a pout.

Ry laughed, “Cargo is artifacts from Earth-that-Was. Hot ticket stuff. And folks from Paquin ain’t exactly known for friendly bartering.”

Jayne perked up from where he was slouched in the copilot’s seat, “That mean I get to use Gretta?”

Ry shot her husband an exasperated expression, “Yeah, you’ll probably get to use your new gun, _shuài_.”

“I’m in!”

Mal threw up his hands in defeat, “Both my mercs want in, I know there’s bound to be trouble. Set course for Paquin, let’s go have some fun.”

Ry shot the captain a wink, “Aye, aye, Cap!”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Shénme - what  
> Shōudào – message received  
> shuài - handsome
> 
> A "One Year Later" style Epilogue coming in the next few days. Thanks for sticking with me through this! Comments welcome! Let me know what you liked and what didn't sit right. :)


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3, 6, 9, and 12 months after the New Accords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The very last pieces of the puzzle - enjoy!

**Three Months after the New Accords**

**Ariel**

Shutting down the Academy had taken some doing. The network supporting it was far more intricate than anyone had foreseen. In addition to the Academy itself, a significant portion of the Blue Sun Corporation had been taken down – apparently they’d been supporting the Academy’s less savory activities for a number of years. General Bellara, General Roper, Ry and a number of other officers had nearly exhausted their resources tracking down the contractors River referred to as the “Hands of Blue” and smoking out corrupt Alliance officers and officials; Ry felt more than a little vindicated when Major Blackert was among them.

Shutting down the Academy had given River a lucidity that Ry had never seen in the girl before, and watching her now as she danced through the crowd of liberated ‘students’ as the smoke and ash from the burning Academy fell around her, Ry couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

**Six Months after the New Accords**

**Persephone**

When Ry and Kaylee announced, within days of each other, that they were pregnant two things happened. One, Mal passed out. He still claims he slipped; the crew mostly lets him. Two, it was quickly decided that the ship was going to need some remodels. No one, not even Mal, even jokingly suggested anyone leave the ship.

Mal officially moved into Inara’s shuttle. She rolled her eyes when he insisted they replace the mattress, but overall it was a smooth transition. The other shuttle was overhauled into a living space for Ry and Jayne. Walls were blown out and the crew dorms were all expanded, so that _Serenity_ now boasted 2 rather large and 2 larger-than-normal crew dorms. The two smaller rooms were designated for Zoe and River. Kaylee and Simon would have one of the larger and one would be left empty.

Halfway through the upgrades, Inara announced her own pregnancy. To Mal’s credit, he only wobbled a little that time, instead of fully passing out, and then responded with proper enthusiasm, albeit grumbling about his smuggling ship becoming a family ship.

Well, three things happened, really. Kaylee’s announcement prompted Simon to pull his head out of his ass and finally propose.

* * *

**Nine Months after the New Accords**

**Deadwood**

The newly reestablished research labs at the outpost on Boros were flourishing under Eliot and James’ supervision. Eliot and James were required to report directly to Ry, who shared information with Alliance and Independent leaders alike as needed. All new projects were strictly humanitarian aimed.

Ry’s hand drifted unconsciously to the necklace at her throat as she stepped onto the walkway leading to the Cobb’s front porch. Though Eliot hadn’t been happy about it, Ry had given him no choice but to allow her to retain all the terraforming data. She personally made the necklaces that now housed the data chips. As Lareina stepped off the porch, greeting them cheerfully, Ry saw recognition dawn on Jayne’s face as he eyed the necklace around his mother’s neck; it had been a gift from Ry on their wedding day.

“My ma had the other chip the whole time?! You got any idea how dangerous that was?” Jayne wheeled on Ry furiously, and the fight that ensued had everyone but Lareina fleeing for cover. Lareina simply cuffed her son upside the back of his head before calmly explaining she had volunteered to hold it. The rest of his anger abated with Ry’s threat to make him sleep on the couch.

* * *

**Twelve(ish) Months after the New Accords**

**The Black (en route to Londinium)**

Roper found life aboard _Serenity_ fascinating. He had joyfully accepted Ry’s invitation for transport to the first annual meeting of the New Accords. He had been aboard only a few days and was certain there was never a dull moment. Jesse Lawrence Cobb, three weeks old, and Marina Sara Tam, two weeks old, had every member of the crew, and Roper himself, wrapped around their little fingers.

Jayne grumbled constantly about “baby-wearing,” but would clearly refuse his wife nothing, and utterly doted on their son. And Roper was convinced that Marina and the yet-to-be-born Willow Grace Reynolds had to be the most spoiled princess’ in the ‘Verse.

Though the children were of no real relation to him, Roper couldn’t help smiling broadly, knowing that the ‘Verse they would grow up in would be a better ‘Verse than the generation before had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to those who have stuck with me all the way through! I thoroughly appreciate all kudos and reviews and yes, even critiques - keep 'em coming. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
